Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: When four friends friends head out to stop a threat to their world and find a man named Xehanort they find themselves on a adventure that will take them to multiple worlds. Follow Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia as they make new friends and learn about the legendary Keyblade War. Rated T just because. Being fixed for better reading.
1. Chapter 1: Hearts connected

**Okay this has been a idea of mine and I've prewritten a lot of this. I want to write fanfictions for all the Kingdom Hearts games with my own OC's in it so if you like OC's keep reading. If you don't...can you please read anyway? Out of the goodness inside your hearts? Thanks.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and other characters.**

* * *

><p>Along the shores of a sandy beach a young boy with spiky silver hair looked out to the sea.<p>

"This world...is just too small." he said.

The same boy stood there again years later except that he was a old man now.

The black coat he wore hid his face except for the bottom which showed his silver grey goatee. In his arms he carried a young boy with spiky blonde hair in a white blanket. The man looked at the boy who was barely conscious.

"There, you see? A empty world like a prison." the man said. "I imagine you'll be right at home here."

* * *

><p>Inside the boy's heart the boy looked around and saw that he was standing a white circular platform. It was cracked and a part of it was missing.<p>

_"I'm a new born heart." _he heard a voice say. "But this-" the boy said. "Why are you in my heart?"

_"The light brought me." _the voice said. _"I saw it shining and followed it here." _

"Yeah." the boy said. "That was my light. But my heart is fractured and now the light that I have left is slipping away."

_"Then you should join your heart with mine." _the voice said. "Huh?" the boy said. A light shone and the cracked half of the boy's heart was fixed so that the boy had a whole heart again.

_"Now our hearts have touched."_ the voice said. _"Nothing else will slip away. And one day you'll be strong enough to win back the part that did." _"Right." the boy said. "Thanks."

_"It's time to wake up_ now." the voice said. _"All we need to do is..."_

"Open the door." the boy said. The light from the platform cleared and showed a picture of the boy on the platform holding a key-shaped sword.

* * *

><p>The old man sighed. He had no use for the boy anymore. He had gotten what he needed. Still he couldn't just leave him. So he had returned to his home world, the beach of Destiny Islands.<p>

The man left the boy leaning against a tree. As he turned to leave he noticed something appear in the boy's hand. It looked like a key-shaped sword.

"A Keyblade?" the man said sounding surprised. The old man smiled as the boy began to wake up. Maybe he would have some more use after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my first fanfiction and this is a pretty short introduction. I'm going to update this more over the weekend and my OC character will be in the next chapter. So yeah please read and review. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Four friends

**Okay, so this is my second chapter. I forgot to do this last chapter but I meant to explain what this story is. If you could't have guessed this is a story about all of Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep with my own OC in it. That means all the characters will go on their own journeys in this game. So yeah. This is idea that I've been having and this will lead into my Kingdom Hearts 3 fanfiction. So enjoy chapter 2! Oh yeah! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or anything from the game except my OC Nia and a few other OC characters in this story. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Four years later…<em>

The blonde haired boy sat in his room alone and looked out the window. He noticed stars flying by in the sky and got up excitedly.

"A meteor shower!" he said. He quickly ran out of his room to see it. In his eagerness he accidentally ran into a girl. They both fell to the ground. The girl had purple hair, green eyes, and wore a purple dress that went down to his knees. She had jeans on underneath them. the straps for the dress crossed over into a x shape on the front and back of the dress. on the front strap was the symbol for keyblade wielders. The boy smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, Nia." Nia looked at the boy. "It's fine, Ventus." she said. Ventus go up and helped her up too.

"So, how come you're running so fast?" Nia asked him. Ventus grabbed her hand and took her outside. He pointed up at the sky. Nia looked up and saw the meteor shower.

"Wow." Nia said. She and Ventus sat down together and looked at the sky. They then fell asleep next to each other. When they woke up, they both yawned and laid back down. When they did they noticed a girl with blue hair looking at them. Ventus and Nia got up suddenly and the blue haired girl giggled.

"Give us a break, Aqua." Ventus said. "Ven, Nia, you hopeless sleepyheads." Aqua said. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

Ventus looked up at the sky. "You ever wonder what stars are?" he asked his two friends. "Where light comes from?"

"Nope." Nia said. "Well," Aqua said. "They say-" "-that every star up there is another world." A boy said behind them. Ventus, Nia, and Aqua turned around and saw a boy with brown spiky hair. "Terra." Aqua said smiling at him. "Yep." Terra said. "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The star are their hearts and they're shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"Huh?" Ventus said. "I don't get it."

"In other words they're just like you Ven." Terra said.

"What's that mean?" Ventus said.

"You'll understand when you're older." Terra said. "I want to know now." Ventus said. "You're too young to know now." Terra said.

Aqua and Nia watched their two friends talk and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ventus said. "I'm sorry." Aqua said. "It's just that you two would make the weirdest brothers." Nia giggled again while Terra and Ventus looked at them confused.

The four friends sat there awhile before Aqua got up. "Oh, yeah." she said. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She pulled out three star-shaped looking necklaces. "I made us good luck charms."

Aqua tossed one to each one of her friends. Aqua's was blue, Terra's was orange, Ventus's was green, and Nia pulled her's out of her pocket. It looked like the others and was purple.

Ventus looked at his. "I get one too?" he said.

"Of course." Aqua said. "These are called Wayfinders. There's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and it's supposed to represent an unbreakable connection with friend. So as long as you and friend have one nothing will tear you apart."

"Really?" Nia said. Aqua nodded. "Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had."

"Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra told her. "Hey, what do you mean sometimes?" Aqua said. They all laughed.

"Well we gotta head back." Terra said. "Yeah." Ventus said.

They all walked back. As they did Nia noticed Aqua stayed behind. "Aqua?" Nia said walking up to her. Aqua held her Wayfinder in her hand. "Together...always." Aqua said. She and Nia ran to catch up with the boys.

_That would be the last night we spent underneath the same stars together _

* * *

><p><strong>So I edited this chapter somewhat. Trying to make less of a sucky chapter for all of them except chapter 17. I will edit the other chapters to as well as add a new chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Darkness

**Chapter 3 guys! Please read and review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except for my OC Nia and and a few other OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ventus, and Nia watched as Terra and Aqua stood in front of their teacher, Eraqus. Along to watch Terra and Aqua was a old man. He was bald, had yellow eyes, and pointy ears. Nia noticed that he looked at her and Ventus a evil smile. Nia started to say something to Ventus but Eraqus started talking to Terra and Aqua. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." he said.<p>

"Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may pass or neither. But I am sure that our guest Master Xehanort did not come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fail the Mark the Mastery exam. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua both said with a look of determination on their faces. Eraqus raised his keyblade. "Then let your examination begin." A light shone from the keyblade and multiple orbs of light appeared. Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblades.

Nia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Xehanort moved his hand slightly and darkness surrounded the orbs making them move around. Nia looked at Ventus. Apparently he hadn't noticed. Nia wasn't even sure she had actually seen it herself."Did Xehanort do that?" she thought.

"Nia!" Aqua's yell made Nia look up in time to see a orb heading straight for her. Before she could summon her Keyblade Ventus slashed through it with his own.

"Don't worry about us!" he said. "You two focus on the exam!" "But Ven," Aqua protested. "You and Nia are in danger here. Go wait in your rooms."

Ventus shook his head. "No way! I've been looking forward to this." he said. "Seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" "Me neither." Nia said summoning her Keyblade. It was blue, green, orange, and red all swirling at the hilt with a line of blue and green colors connecting to each other for the teeth of the Keyblade with red at the top and blue at the bottom. The keychain was Nia's Wayfinder.

"Hey, Ven." Nia said. "Bet I can get more than you." "You're on!" Ventus said. "But-" Aqua started to say. "They can take care of themselves." Terra said. "They've been training out there just as hard as us." Ventus and Nia nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Ventus said.

After they had gotten rid of all the orbs Nia laughed. "Beat you, Ven!" she said to him."Aw, no fair!" Ventus said said. Eraqus cleared his throat and the two teens stopped talking.

Eraqus turned his attention back to Terra and Aqua. "That was unexpected." he said."But one must keep calm even in the most trying of circumstances. It was excellent test which brings us to our next trial."

Terra and Aqua nodded and faced each other with their Keyblades. "Now," Eraqus said. "Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners, only truths. For when two equal powers clash their natures are revealed. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua ran to each other swinging their Keyblades at the same time blocking each others attack. Aqua jumped back as Terra continued to go on the offense. Aqua then swung her own Keyblade at Terra making him jump back. Aqua did this again quickly barely missing Terra's chin making him jump back again. Aqua then ran to Terra with her Keyblade. Terra gasped and put out his hand. Darkness came out of it and Terra quickly shook it off. Nia looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Eraqus and Xehanort both had. Eraqus had a concerned look on his face while Xehanort smiled to himself.

"What is with that guy?" Nia thought. After Terra and Aqua had finished the test the looked at Eraqus. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." Eraqus said. "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all." Eraqus turned his attention to Aqua. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus and Xehanort walked off. As they did Aqua, Ventus, and Nia looked at Terra.

"Hey…" Aqua started to say. "The darkness." Terra said. "Where did it come from?"

* * *

><p>Xehanort walked down a few stairs to a boy wearing a masked helmet. "What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked the boy. "He ain't gonna cut it." the boy said. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in." "Not here you won't." Xehanort said walking off. "I know that." the boy said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."<p>

* * *

><p>Terra looked at his friends. "Sorry." he said. "I need some time alone." He walked outside and sat on the steps alone. "There's darkness inside me." he thought."What does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."<p>

"Yes." Xehanort said from behind Terra who turned around to see the old man. "You are indeed strong." Xehanort continued to say. "The darkness is nothing to be scared of. And yet how frustrating it is that Eraqus refutes it's power. Why you could train with him forever and still not be a Master in his eyes." "But why?" Terra said. "I don't understand Master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?" "You are fine as you are." Xehanort said. "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be used." "Yes." Terra said. "Thank you." Terra ran back inside running past Nia. He wanted to ask her what she was doing but he had to see Aqua and Eraqus first. Nia saw Xehanort about to leave.

"Hey!" Nia yelled running up to him. Xehanort gave a slight smile as he turned around. "Ah, young pupil Nia." he said."Why are you out here? Didn't Eraqus have something to tell you and his other students?" "That can wait." Nia said. "I saw what you did." Xehanort simply smiled again. "And what exactly did I do?" he said. "You made Terra use the darkness!" Nia yelled at him.

"Terra did that on his own." Xehanort said. "Just like those orbs of light used the darkness on their own?" Nia said. Xehanort looked at Nia. "If you're so worried about the darkness you should hurry and try to be with your friends." he said. "What?" Nia said. "Darkness is spreading throughout the worlds." Xehanort said. "And you're friends will leave you because of it." "You're lying." Nia said. "Go talk with Eraqus if you don't believe me." Xehanort said. Nia ran off to find her friends. Xehanort smiled, summoned a dark corridor, and left. "_Everything is going according to plan."_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys! Chapter 4 will be posted this week since I'm on Thanksgiving break. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this story**

* * *

><p>While Nia talked with Xehanort, Ventus sat his room swinging around a wooden keyblade that Terra had given him. Ventus got up to go find his friends. "Better hurry, Ventus." Ventus turned around and saw a boy wearing a helmet. "Huh?" Ventus said. "Who are you?" The boy ignored the question and kept talking. "Or you'll never see Terra and Nia again." "Get real." Ventus said. "I can see them anytime I want." "Like right now?" the boy said. "They're leaving leaving you behind and by the time you catch up they'll be different people."<p>

"Look," Ventus said. "You don't know the first thing about them. My friends and I will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ventus summoned his keyblade. The boy looked at him. "Oh grow up." he said. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for yourself." The boy summoned a dark corridor.

"Come on, What can you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" the boy said before leaving. Ventus immediately ran off. "Terra!" he said.

* * *

><p>Terra and Aqua both ran to the spot where they had taken the Mark of Mastery. "What happened?" Terra asked her. "I don't know." Aqua said. "But it seems important." She looked at Eraqus who was off in another part of the room listening to a message sent from Yen Sid, a retired Keyblade Master.<p>

"Very well then," they heard Eraqus say. "I will send my pupils to investigate." He walked up to Terra and Aqua. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid." he said. "As you know he isn't a Master anymore but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. He tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you might assume, but also from a new threat. Fledgling emotions that have become creatures. Yen Sid calls them the Unversed." Nia was standing on the stairs listening to the conversation. "So Xehanort was right." she said. "I have to find Ventus." She ran off to his room.

"As wielders of the Keyblade," Eraqus said to Terra and Aqua. "You are tasked with defeating any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed." "Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra said. "So," Eraqus said. "Here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. Your armor will protect you from the darkness. Lastly, you must remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go." "Yes, master." Terra and Aqua said. They both turned to leave.

"Terra," Eraqus said. "Consider this an opportunity. Another chance for you to change my mind. You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way I would name you Keyblade Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so focused on power? You mustn't be scared of losing. That leads to darkness. Remember that." Terra nodded. "Thank you." he said. "I will not fail you again." He ran off.

"Well," Aqua said. "I best be on my way." She saw Ventus run by her. "Wait, Aqua." Eraqus said. "Before you head off I have one other...well call it a request." "Yes?" Aqua said. "I told Terra this would be another chance for him to show the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus said. "And I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-if those powers prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back here. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." "Of course." Aqua said. "I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Keyblade Master. He's not as weak as you think."

* * *

><p>Nia ran to Ventus's room and saw that he wasn't in there. She rolled her eyes. "Great." she said sarcastically. She looked out the window and saw Terra outside. "Maybe Ven's there." Nia thought as she ran outside his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus ran outside just as Terra was getting ready to go. "Terra!" he yelled. Terra turned around and smiled. "It's okay." he said rubbing his friend's head. Each Keyblade wielder had a piece of armor with a button on the shoulder attached to their clothes. Terra slapped the button on his piece of armor putting on the rest of it. He raised his Keyblade and a beam of light shot from it into the sky creating a portal. Terra's Keyblade turned into a vehicle glider. Terra got on and set off towards one of the new worlds. Aqua and Nia ran outside and saw Terra leave. Aqua watched her friend leave. "Terra…" she said. "What is Ven doing?" Nia said. Aqua looked at Ventus and saw him in his Keyblade armor. Ventus tossed his Keyblade into the air and like Terra's turned into a vehicle. Ventus got on and rode off after Terra.<p>

"Oh, he is not leaving me here!" Nia said. She tossed her Keyblade and it turned into a glider. She rode after Ventus.

"Wait!" Aqua said. "Ventus! Nia!" Eraqus ran outside and saw them leave. "No!" he said."They mustn't!" he said. He looked at Aqua. "You have to get them back!" he said. Aqua nodded and summoned her Keyblade armor. She tossed her Keyblade into the air and it turned into a vehicle. Aqua jumped on and chased her friends to another world. The four friends adventure had just started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! Out of the kindness of your hearts. Please? Thanks! Also I added some stuff to chapter 1 so you guys can go take a look if you want. By the way Nia's glider kinda looks like the green goblin's glider from the amazing spiderman 2 except less villainous. So yeah! Next chapter should be posted this week as well and it's good because it starts showing the disney worlds! I might add a world that wasn't in the game. If you want to know can you please read and review first? I'll mention it in the next chapter. Thanks! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Pure hearts of light

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts except my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived in the first world and looked around as he took off his Keyblade armor. A blue creature jumped in front along with a few others just like it.<p>

"Creatures?" Terra said summoning his Keyblade. "These must be the Unversed that Master Eraqus was talking about." Terra quickly defeated them all except one that ran off quickly. "No, you don't!" he said running after it. He caught up to it and destroyed it with his Keyblade. Terra looked around and saw that he was near a castle.

A woman holding a staff was there and she turned around when she saw him. "What's this?" she said. "Why aren't you asleep boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone into a deep sleep." "Who are you?" Terra said. "Why, I am Maleficent as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction." Maleficent said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Terra." Terra said. "I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" Maleficent held her staff. "That name is not familiar to me." she said. "Is he an outsider like yourself? Oh, but wait...I do remember someone leaving the castle." "What was he doing there?" Terra asked. "I could not say." Maleficent said. "I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom. If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself. The entrance is just past the bridge."

"Thanks." Terra said. He started to run off. "Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning the light." Maleficent added. "The light could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

"Aurora?" Terra thought. "I'd better find her." Terra made way though the castle defeating Unversed along the way. He made it to a locked door. Raising his Keyblade he unlocked the door and went inside. He saw a blonde haired girl asleep in the room. "Her heart is filled with light." someone said from behind Terra. He turned around and saw Maleficent. "Not the slightest touch of darkness." she added. "Just the kind of heart I need." "For what?" Terra asked. Maleficent smiled. "Seven of the purest hearts each filled with light. When brought together, one can use the power to rule all worlds." she said. "What do you mean?" Terra said holding his Keyblade in his hand. "Why, that key you hold...the Keyblade is it called?" Maleficent said.

"Where did you learn that name?" Terra said. "That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent said ignoring the question. "No more games." Terra said. "Where is Master Xehanort?" "Impudence will get you nowhere child." Maleficent said. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora." "And why would I ever want to do that?" Terra said. "It's not a matter of "why" but of will." Maleficent said. She touched her staff and began to draw out Terra's darkness. "In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be uncovered." Terra realized what she was doing and tried to fight back. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said. "But you do." Maleficent said. "Then you can be free to be who you really are." Terra tried to do something-_anything_- to stop Maleficent. He remembered what his teacher, Eraqus had said about darkness.

"_Darkness is our foe."_

"_I wish that we could be rid of it." _

"_You must destroy it."_

"_Push the darkness away. Give it no quarter in your heart."_

Terra slouched over, then straight back up. He released Aurora's heart then shook his head. "What happened?" he said. He looked at Aurora. "What did I do?" he said. He then glared at Maleficent. "What did YOU do?" Maleficent smiled again holding Aurora's heart in her hands. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings." she said."No, you couldn't be further from the truth child." Terra shook his head. "How could I do this?" he said.

"Yes, now you want to know where Xehanort went." Maleficent said. "Well that I cannot answer. But now I know that the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we can rule all the worlds together." "You seem to be mixed up." Terra said. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" He summoned his Keyblade as the castle shook. "Hmm…" Maleficent said. "For a peacekeeper you seem to be off to a exceptionally for start. Remember this-the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...wasn't there someone you needed to chase?" She laughed evilly as she left. "Wait!" Terra said swinging his Keyblade at her. He missed and looked around. "The Unversed...they're going to bring down the castle." Terra thought. "I have to do something!" He ran out of the room.

Terra went back to Aurora's room. "It's my fault her light was stolen." he said. "It was because I was weak." He looked at the princess. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'll get your light back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness." He left the castle. "Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?" he thought. "The pure hearts of light-do they hold the answer?" Terra ran off to the next world.

* * *

><p>Maleficent watched him as he left. "Seven pure hearts of completely void of darkness. Such a search may take some time." she said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter. It may seem a little boring since it's following the game but it gets better. I might add Star Wars in here so tell me what yu guys think about that. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Another pure heart

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6! enjoy and read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Just my OC Nia and other OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived in another castle and saw a woman talking to a mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" she said. "Famed is your beauty, your majesty, but hold-a lovely maid I see. Alas she is more fair than thee." the mirror said. "Alas for her!" the queen said. "Reveal her name." "Snow White." the mirror said. "Her heart doth shine bright. Beware, my queen, a heart of light."<p>

"Another one?" Terra said. "Wait. What if Master Xehanort is here?" The queen heard Terra and turned around. "Who goes there?" she said. Terra walked up to her. "My name is Terra." he said. "I'm looking for a man named Xehanort...Master Xehanort. I was wondering if you might have seen him." "I do not know that name." the queen said. Terra turned to leave. "Wait." the queen said. "Ah yes...I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you can find this Master Xehanort." "What is the task?" Terra said. "There is a young maid who resides in this castle." the queen said. "Her name is Snow White. To make sure you do not fail, bring her heart back in this." She gave him a container.

"Her heart?" Terra said looking at the container. "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?" "I have had more than enough of her light." the queen said. "My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs." "What did this maiden ever do to you?" Terra said. "That is no business of yours." the queen said. "Where can I find her?" Terra said. "Outside the castle there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there." the queen said.

"A heart of light…" Terra thought. "This Snow White is my best chance right now. But what if I…" He thought back to Aurora and shook his head. "No, I won't let that happen." He left to find the princess of heart.

Terra found the glade of wildflowers and saw a girl picking flowers there. "I wonder if that's her?" Terra thought. He walked up to her. "Oh, hello." the girl said. "Who are you?" "Aren't you startled?" Terra said. "Should I be?" the girl asked him. "It's true then." Terra thought. "Her heart is pure light. She's the one." "Is something the matter?" Snow White said. "Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra said. "Why...why, no, I don't think I've ever heard that name." Snow White said.

"Now what?" Terra thought. Unversed appeared around them and Terra summoned his Keyblade. Snow White screamed and ran off into the woods. "Hey, wait!" Terra yelled after her. "Don't go in there alone!" He quickly defeated the Unversed and ran into the forest but Snow White was gone. "Lost her." Terra said. "She said she didn't know Master Xehanort. So that leaves just one other place. The mirror back at the castle." Terra returned to the castle. The queen wasn't happy to see him.

"How dare you return here you blundering fool?" she said. "What are you talking about?" Terra said. "I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart." the queen said. "A request I chose to ignore." Terra said. "You will pay for such insolence!" the queen said. She turned to the mirror. "Magic mirror on the wall, destroy this fool, once and for all!" Terra summoned his Keyblade ready for a fight. "That I cannot do." the mirror said. "You dare defy your queen?" the queen yelled. She picked up a bottle with a potion inside and threw it at the mirror. The potion spilled over it and a bright light shone from the mirror taking Terra into it. Terra defeated the mirror and reappeared outside. "How did you escape?" the queen asked him.

"Now," Terra said. "You will ask the mirror. Where can I find Xehanort?" "Magic Mirror instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave!" the queen said. "Between both light and dark he dwells where war was waged upon the fells." the mirror said. "Is that all?" Terra said. The mirror didn't say anything. "Thanks." Terra said. He walked off and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will of my OC, Nia going to her first world so yeah! Please read and review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Looking for a friend

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 and it's really good since it's from Nia's point of view. So enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's **

* * *

><p>"So this is the outside world, huh?" Nia said to herself as she arrived in a forest near a house. She looked inside the window of the house and saw seven dwarves gathered around a table eating.<p>

"Maybe they've seen Ven." she thought. She went to the front door but before she could open it and look inside the house, the door swung open and hit her right in the face making her fall backwards. "Ow!" she said.

"Who are you?" one man asked her. He wore glasses and had a beard. Nia got up. "My name's Nia." she said. "I'm looking for a friend of mine and was wondering if you might have seen him?" "Sounds like a tall-tale to me." one man said grumpily. "She's probably here to spy on us and steal our diamonds." "Yeah, you grump, that's exactly it." she said sarcastically. "See?" the grumpy man said. "She knows my name and she here to steal our diamonds!" "No, I'm not!" Nia yelled. "I'm looking for a friend of mine named Ventus. He had blond hair, is about my height, and has blue eyes." "Just go on and git!" Grumpy said. "Fine!" Nia said. She looked at Grumpy. "Later, grump."

* * *

><p>Nia ran through the forest. "Man there are too many trees here." she said. "How does anyone walk through here?" Nia heard a woman screaming for help and she quickly ran to where she heard the noise. She ran into a clearing and saw a girl being attacked by a Unversed that looked like a tree. It ran off when it saw Nia. "Yeah, you better run!" Nia said. She looked at the girl. "Are you all right?" "Yes." the girl said.<p>

"Good." Nia said. "What's your name?" "Snow White." the girl said. "I'm Nia. Listen Snow White, you should get to someplace safe." Nia said. "What about you?" Snow White said. "I'm going to go and look for a friend. Maybe you've seen him?" Nia said. "His name is Ventus." Snow White shook her head. "No, I don't think I've seen him." she said. "Sorry." "It's all right." Nia said. "make sure you get to someplace that's safe." "I will." Snow White said. "And thank you." Nia smiled and ran off to the castle.

* * *

><p>The boy with the mask watched Nia closely along with the tree Unversed. The boy casually petted the Unversed as if it was pet. "So, it looks we found her." The boy smiled to himself. "Oh, this is going to be fun…"<p>

* * *

><p>Nia made it into the castle and managed to find the queen. "Excuse me?" Nia said. The queen turned around and glared at her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" she said. "I was wondering if you might have seen a friend of mine?" Nia said holding her Keyblade tightly in her hand. She didn't know why but there was something about the queen that made her nervous. Maybe it was because the queen was eyeing her Keyblade, studying it with a curious expression. "That sword…" the queen said. "It looks familiar."<p>

"Then you've seen my friend!" Nia said excitedly. "Ventus!" "That is not the person I was referring to." the queen said. "I was speaking of that blundering fool who failed a simple task."

"She wasn't talking about Ven…" Nia thought. "Could she mean...Terra?" The queen looked at her. "Perhaps you can help." she said. "If you succeed I will find out where you can find this Ventus person." "Really?" Nia said. "Yes." the queen said. "And all you need to do is one thing. Bring me the heart of Snow White." "Her heart?" Nia said. "You mean…" Nia realized what the queen was asking her to do and jumped back from her.

"Are you crazy?" Nia said. "Snow White is a lovely girl! What did she ever do to you? You…" She thought of the first insult that came to her mind. "You old hag!" The queen glared at her. "You dare insult me?!" she yelled. She grabbed a nearby sword and swung it at Nia. "You will pay for such insolence!" Nia blocked the sword with her Keyblade. She managed to push the queen back who stumbled, dropped the sword, and fell near a shelf of potions. The queen began throwing the potions at the young Keyblade wielder, but Nia dodged them and pointed her Keyblade at the queen. The queen looked at Nia and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Unversed jumped on Nia pinning her to the ground giving the queen a chance to grab as many potions as she could and escape. Nia quickly defeated all the Unversed and looked for the queen but she was gone.

"Terrific." Nia said to herself sarcastically. "Ven's not here and Terra was already here. Better go look somewhere else for them." She summoned her Keyblade armor and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the chapter good? How did you guys like it? Let me know what you guys think about Nia, and the boy with the Unversed. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Ventus the thief

**Hey guys here is chapter 8! There may be a few grammical errors i missed because this was written on my ipod and it got messed up. So yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's**

* * *

><p>Ventus arrived in the first world and saw seven dwarves walking into a mine. "Wow!" he said. He smiled and ran after them into the mine. One of the dwarfs noticed him. "Huh, who are you?"<p>

"I'm Ventus." Ventus said. "Call me Ven." "Another diamond thief!" one man said grumpily. "Take cover you fools!" The dwarfs a scattered and ran off. One wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a wall.

"I'm sorry." Ventus said. "I didn't mean to frighten you." "You didn't?" one of the dwarfs. "You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" another said. "That's not nice." Ventus said. "Treating me like some kind bad guy. I'm just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-" "Sounds like a tall-tale to me!" Grumpy said. "Go on, git!" "We don't know any Terra." another said. "Please." Ventus said. "Can you just come over here? I just want to talk." "Don't fall for it!" Grumpy said. "Stay where you are!"

"Okay," Ventus said. "Then we'll do this the hard way." He ran after them making the dwarfs all scatter again. Ventus managed to catch them. "Come on." he said. "I'm telling you, I'm no thief." "Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy said. "Well, we're onto you! You're just like that other girl who came here and tried to steal from us!"

"What girl?" Ventus said. "Some thief that said she was looking for you." Grumpy said. "Did this girl have purple hair?" Ventus said. "Yes, what does that matter?" Grumpy said. "Just go on and git!"

"Fine, I get it." Ventus said. "You want me to leave, I'll leave. Oh, but can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" "There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean the forest." one of the men said. "Got it. Well, thanks." Ventus said.

As Ventus walked off he thought about what Grumpy had said. "You're just like that other girl…she was looking for you." "Nia's was here?" Ventus thought. "And she's looking for me? I better find her."

Ventus saw a house in the distance and walked up to it. "This must be where those little men live." He heard a girl scream from the woods. Ventus ran into the forest and saw a girl on the ground crying.

"What's wrong?" Ventus said to her. "These horrible trees tried to grab me." the girl said. "And I got lost in these woods." Ventus held out his hand. "Ah, it's okay," he said. "You were probably just seeing things and got confused. It happens to all of us when we're scared." He helped the girl up. "Oh, thank you." she said. "I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. But I do need a place to sleep tonight. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there." Ventus said. "Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short." "Thank you, Ven." the girl said. "My name's Snow White." "Great. Let's get going." Ventus said.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the seven dwarfs house Snow White looked at Ventus. "Ven?" she said. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you know a girl named Nia?" Ventus looked at her. "Yes, I do! She's a good friend of mine! How do you know her?" "She helped me." Snow White said. "Do you know where she is now?" Ventus said. "No, I don't." Snow White said. "Sorry." "It's okay." Ventus said. They made it to the house and went inside. "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe, but sit tight while I look around." Ventus said. He ran off. He came back inside a few minutes later. "The coast is clear!" he said. "Not a monster in sight-huh!" He stopped talking when he saw the seven dwarfs with Snow White. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" Grumpy said. "And you invited you in, you rotten thief?"<p>

"Oh no," Snow White said. "He's not a thief. He rescued me." "You fussn't be mooled-uh, mustn't be fooled by him., princess." one man said. "Just go on and git!" Grumpy said. "Please don't send him away." Snow White said. "You see, he helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened. "What happened?" Ventus said. "Well, I was picking flowers by the wood and there was a stranger there. He had a sword-but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-" "A sword like a key?" Ventus said. "You mean this man saw you and tried to send monsters after you?" one of the dwarfs said.

"Terra would never do that!" Ventus yelled at him. "Of course, I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White said. "Princess you trustn't be so musting-er, trusting." one man said. "He's lying!" Grumpy said. "Mark my words!" "I'll prove it!" Ventus said running off.

As he ran through the forest he ran into a Unversed that looked like a tree. "Back off!" Ventus said. After defeating the Unversed Ventus ran out of the firer and into a clearing. "Terra! Nia!" he yelled. A apple rolled by Ventus's feet and he knelt down and picked it up. He saw a old lady waking by with a basket full of apples and he ran up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?" he said. "You dropped this." He handed her back the apple. "Oh, thank you. To tell the truth I really don't know what I would have done without that." the old woman said chuckling. She noticed Ventus's Keyblade. "Haven't I seen that key before?" she said. "My friends, Terra and Nia have one." Ventus said. "Do you know them?" "Yes, Terra pointed one at me asking about some Xehanort and the other insulted me and did the same with her keyblade." the old woman said. "Ma'am where did my friends go?" Ventus said. "I'm sure I have no idea." the old woman said. "Must you all menace a old granny so?" "What?" Ventus said. "No I was just-" the old woman walked off before Ventus could apologize. Ventus sighed. "Terra, Nia, what did you two do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think. And please read and review guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and close friends

**Hey guys! Got 2 reviews for this story! Awesome! Want to thank SSJMAX and finalfan21 for their reviews! Here's the 9th chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's**

* * *

><p>A blonde haired young woman sat in her room looking out the window at a castle. "Cinderella!" a little mouse said running from it's mouse hole up to Cinderella. Cinderella picked up the mouse and smiled at it. "Now, Jaq what's all the fuss about?" she said. "Somebody new in the house. Somebody I never saw before." Jaq said. "A new friend! Where is he?" Cinderella said. "In a trap down the stairs!" Jaq said. "Oh, dear!" Cinderella getting to go help they're new friend.<p>

"What is going on?" Ventus thought. He wad walking through the small cage confused but there was something that was bugging him even more. "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!" he yelled. He sighed. Cinderella picked up the cage and looked at Ventus. "I don't think I've ever seen a mouse like you before." Cinderella said.

"Mouse?" Ventus said. Cinderella set the cage down. "Jaq, you better explain things to him." Jaq walked into the cage. "Now, now, now. Look, little guy. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you too. She's nice, very nice. My name is Jaq." "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." "Okay, Ven." Jaq said. Need something? Ask Jaq."

"Cinderella!" someone yelled from inside the house "Oh well, time to get to my chores." Cinderella said. "I'll see you in a little while, Ven." Jaq sighed. "Work, work, work. Cinderella's stepmother keeps her busy all day." "She doesn't seem to mind much though." Ventus said. "No, not Cinderella." Jaq said. "She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream. Dream's gonna come true!" "That sounds like somebody I know." Ventus said.

_"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_

"Hey maybe you can help me find him!" Ventus said. "His name's Terra. You seen him?" "No. I never saw Terra before." Jaq said. "Oh, well. Worth a shot." Ventus said. "Come on! Follow me!" Jaq said walking into a mouse hole. "Gotta see the house!" "Hey, wait up!" Ventus said.

They walked into Cinderella's room and sat on the windowsill. Ventus saw a castle in the distance. "What's that?" he said. "The palace." Jaq said. "There's gonna be a big ball there tonight." "Is Cinderella going?" Ventus said.

Cinderella entered the room and smiled at Ventus and Jaq. "Hello, you two. Have you become friends already?" she said. Ventus and Jaq smiled at each other and nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful." Cinderella pulled out a dress and smiled. "You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ventus said. " I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Cinderella said. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!" someone yelled from downstairs. "My dress will have to wait." Cinderella said. "Cinderella!" Cinderella got up. "All right, I'm coming." she said. Jaq watched as Cinderella went off to do more chores. "Poor Cinderella. She's not going to the ball." he said. "Why not?" Ventus said. "Cinderella's stepmother keeps her busy. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq said. "Say, I got an idea! Ven, will you help me?" "With what?" Ventus said. "Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." Jaq said. "But what do we need to get?" Ventus said. "Look around the house." Jaq said. "There are lots of pretty things." "Okay, let's do it." Ventus said. "I'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here." "Okay!" Jaq said. Ventus ran off to collect supplies.

* * *

><p>Nia arrived in Cinderella's house and looked around. "Looks like I'm in somebody's house. Maybe I should look somewhere else for Ven and Terra." Nia thought. She saw three women-one older than the other two- sitting downstairs in the living room talking. "I better not be seen by them. They don't seem friendly." Nia thought. "Cinderella!" the older woman yelled. "Be sure to clean the bookcase after you're done in the bathroom." "Don't forget about the hallway!" one of the younger girls said. "And the living room!" the other young girl added. "Who is this Cinderella girl?" Nia thought. "Maybe she's seen Ven." Nia went to go find Cinderella.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus found a bunch of supplies for the dress and carried them back to Jaq who was busying fixing the dress. "It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said. "Leave it to me." Ventus said. Ventus walked through the house and found the pearl right next to a cat that was sleeping. "There it is." Ventus said. He quietly walked over to the cat and picked up the pearl. As Ventus walked away the cat woke up. "Look out!" Jaq said throwing a ball of yarn at the cat. It hit the cat in the head making it run around annoyed and hitting the table where Jaq was standing. Jaq fell off the table on the floor. As the cat prepared to attack Jaq Ventus came running and hit the cat in the head with his Keyblade. "Ven!" Jaq said. "Take the pearl Jaq." Ventus said handing him the pearl. "I'll hold him off. Run!" Jaq ran off with pearl. Ventus defeated the cat and it ran off. Jaq came back and smiled at Ven. "Let's go get Cinderella's dress finished." Ventus said. They both ran off to finish the dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia walked through the hallway of the house and saw a cat run out a room. "Stupid cat…" Nia said as she sneezed. She had never liked cats. They always made her sneeze. Nia saw a blonde haired girl sweeping a bookcase. "Excuse me." Nia said. "Are you Cinderella?" The blonde haired girl looked at Nia. "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Nia. I'm looked for a friend of mine and was wondering if you might have seen him? His name's Ventus." "You mean Ven?" Cinderella said. "Yes, Ven!" Nia said excitedly. "He's in my room." Cinderella said. "It's right across from the library." "Thanks!" Nia said. She quickly ran to Cinderella's room. "Ven." she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus and Jaq looked at Cinderella's dress. They had just finished and were sitting on the windowsill. "I hope Cinderella's dream comes true." Jaq said. He looked at Ventus. "What are your dreams, Ven?" "Funny, I'd never really thought about it. At least until you asked me." Ventus said. He summoned his Keyblade. "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." "I hope your dream comes true, too." Jaq said. "Thanks." Ventus said. He got up. "I need to get going if in going to find Terra and Nia. Later, Jaq." "Bye Ven!" Jaq said. Ventus summoned his Keyblade armor and went off to another world.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia ran into Cinderella's room. "Ven!" She saw no one in the room. "Did I just miss him again?" she thought. "Aw, come on!" She noticed a pink dress nearby. "Is this Cinderella's?" Cinderella walked into her room. "What's that?" she said. "It looks like…my dress! Ven and Jaq must have finished it. Why, it's such a surprise. Now I can go to the ball." "That's great." Nia said. "Cinderella?" a woman said from behind them. "Aw, crap." Nia thought.<p>

Nia turned around and saw the old woman with the two younger girls. "Who are you?" the old woman said. "Uh…" Nia said. "Look, my dress is done now!" Cinderella said. "I can go to the ball!" "Did you finish all your chores?" Cinderella's stepmother said. "Yes." Cinderella said. "You said if I did I could go to the ball."

"Yes…" Cinderella's stepmother said reluctantly. It was clear she wanted Cinderella to stay at home. "You can come I suppose." "Oh, thank you!" Cinderella said. "Well," Nia said. "It looks you guys have a ball to go to, so I'll just-" "And as for you." Cinderella's stepmother said. "You can escort our carriage safely to the forest. There are monsters outside and we need someone to get rid of them. Nia opened her mouth to protest but then Cinderella's stepmother quickly added, "Or we could tell the castle guards we found a stranger in our house and suspected her of being a thief.""Why does everybody think I'm a thief?" Nia thought. "First the dwarfs and now her? Geez…"

"Fine." Nia said. "Good." Cinderella's stepmother said. "We'll be downstairs. Let us know when you are ready although we would prefer to go before the ball actually starts." Cinderella's stepmother and sisters left the room. Nia looked at Cinderella. "Let me know when you have the dress on. Then we can go." she said. Cinderella nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later Nia and Cinderella walked downstairs to meet Cinderella's stepmother and sisters. "Finally." one of the sisters said. "Let's go." She opened the door and Unversed suddenly appeared. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "Go!" she said. "Get to the carriage!" Cinderella, her stepmother, and her stepsisters all quickly ran to the carriage and got inside. Nia defeated all the Unversed and watched as the carriage drove off. "I really hope Cinderella's dream comes true." Nia said.

"Hmph." someone said from behind her. Nia turned around and saw a boy wearing a masked helmet. "Who are you?" Nia said. The boy didn't answer her and instead summoned a Keyblade and a few Unversed. "A Keyblade?" Nia said. "Where did you get that?" The boy aimed his Keyblade at her and looked at the Unversed. "Get her." The Unversed jumped at Nia but she defeated them all. "You control the Unversed?" she said. "Sure do, princess." the boy said. "Don't call me that!" Nia yelled. The boy smirked underneath his helmet having gotten the reaction that he wanted from Nia.

"Defeating the Unversed was impressive," the boy said. "Maybe that's one of your strengths. But to me you're a weakness." The boy got into a battle stance. "And I don't have use for weak things." "You're calling me weak?" Nia said. "I'll show you. I'll prove to you I'm stronger!" The boy smiled to himself. "Good…let's see what you're made of." Nia ran to him swinging her Keyblade but the boy simply blocked it with his own Keyblade.

"That all you got?" the boy said to her. "Nope." Nia said. She managed to push the boy the back making him stumble. Nia used the opportunity to defeat him. Nia aimed her Keyblade at the boy. "What were you saying me being a weakness?"

The boy looked at her. "Impressive. Maybe you can be of use after all." He got up. "Take care of yourself, princess." The boy summoned a dark corridor and left. Nia shook her head. "That guy sure knows how to annoy people. Anyway, looks like Ven's not here. Better look somewhere else. " Nia summoned her Keyblade armor and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Crashed party

**Hey guys here's chapter 10! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this story**

* * *

><p>Terra was walking through the forest and ran into a blonde haired woman crying. She was wearing a dress but it was torn up. "Is something wrong?" Terra asked her. "It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it." the woman said. "And I was so looking forward to the ball." "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart." Terra said. "You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."<p>

"But," the woman said still crying. "I…" Unversed suddenly appeared. Terra summoned his Keyblade and defeated them keeping them away from the woman. "I can't believe…not anymore…"

Terra crossed his arms. What was he going to do? The woman was so depressed she didn't believe in anything. "Strength of heart is important," a voice said. "But that's not all you need." "There's nothing left to believe in…" the woman said. "Nothing." "Nothing?" the voice said. "Oh, come now dear. You don't really mean that." "Oh, but I do. It's just no use." the woman said looking up to see her Fairy godmother. "Nonsense!" the Fairy godmother said. "If you didn't believe at all, I couldn't be here, and here I am." She helped the woman up. "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball?" the woman said. "Oh, but I'm not-" "Of course you are." the Fairy godmother said. "But we have to hurry. Now, what were those magic words? Oh yes…" She pulled out her magic wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She turned a nearby pumpkin into a carriage and turned the woman's torn up dress into a white gown. "Oh, it's a beautiful dress." she said looking in a nearby water fountain to see it. "Why, it's a dream come true!" "Yes," the Fairy godmother said. "But like all dreams, Cinderella, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You have only until till midnight, and then, at twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." "Yes, I understand." Cinderella said. She got into the carriage and drove off to the ball.

Terra watched as she left. "Her heart was full of light." he said. "Why didn't I see it?" He looked at the Fairy godmother. "What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person." "Who are you?" the Fairy godmother said.

"Terra."

"Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?" the Fairy godmother asked him. "I do." Terra said. "But I also believe that you have to make a effort to make them come true." "Yes, of course." the Fairy godmother said. "But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she was right." "So that what made her shine-faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra said. "Where did she go?" "To the royal ball at the palace." the Fairy godmother said. "Go. And when you see her dancing you'll know that she believes and that will help you to believe, too." "All right." Terra said.

He made it to the castle and saw Cinderella surrounded by Unversed. "Not here, too!" Terra said summoning his Keyblade. He quickly defeated all the Unversed. "I met you before." Cinderella said. "I'll take care of them." Terra said. "You wait right here." "Please, may I go with you?" Cinderella asked him. "I so want to get to the ball." "All right." Terra said. "But stay behind me or you'll get hurt."Cinderella smiled. "You're not worried?" Terra said to her. "Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella said. "Oh, um…I guess I did." Terra said slightly flustered for a second. "So…you ready?" Terra said looking at her. "Yes." Cinderella said.

Terra escorted Cinderella through the hallway defeating any Unversed in the way. They made it to the ballroom. "Thank you." Cinderella said. "Um…" "Terra." Terra said. "Thank you, Terra." Cinderella said. She walked into the ballroom and ran into the prince. The prince put out his hand and Cinderella took it. As the prince danced with Cinderella Terra smiled. "Maybe believing is enough." he said.

Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters watched her dance with prince but since Cinderella was in a new dress and her hair was done up they couldn't recognize her. "But who is she, mother?" one of the stepsisters asked. "Do we know her?" "Well the prince certainly seems to." the other stepsister said. "I've never seen her before." "Nor I." Cinderella's stepmother said. "But she certainly is-wait! There is something familiar about her…"

Terra noticed Unversed on the balcony. He quickly ran to a man nearby who was the Duke of the kingdom. "How do I get up to the balcony?" Terra asked him. "Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase." the Duke said. "Thanks." Terra said running off. He made it to the balcony and saw a Unversed there. It looked like a musician and had instruments in front of it. Once the Unversed saw Terra it immediately attacked it by playing a sour note. Terra covered his ears and looked for a way to escape. The only way was to jump off the balcony. The Unversed fired a ball of energy at Terra who dodged it and managed to jump off the balcony. The Unversed didn't see him and turned to leave. Terra aimed his Keyblade at the Unversed from the ballroom. "Down here!" The Unversed looked at Terra and faced him in the ballroom.

Most of the guests of the ball had run off and the Duke was trying to get backup for Terra. "Guards! Guards!" he yelled. "Where could they possibly be?" "I'll take care of this." Terra said. "You get the guests to safety." The Duke, prince, and Cinderella all ran off. Terra defeated the Unversed. The Duke came back and sighed. "And the guests were just starting to enjoy themselves." he said. Terra noticed something out if the corner of his eye and smiled. "Well don't give up just yet." He nodded at two people talking. The Duke turned around and smiled as he saw the prince and Cinderella talking.

"Tell me something." Terra said. "Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?" "No, I believe they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters followed his every command." "A boy in a mask?" Terra said. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Well…no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then." "I see." Terra said. A bell suddenly rang. "My goodness, it's midnight." Cinderella said. "Yes, so it is." the prince said. "Goodbye." Cinderella said running off. "Wait!" the prince said. "Come back! Please come back!" "I'm sorry!" Cinderella said as she ran downstairs. One of her glass slippers fell off. Cinderella tried to grab it, then saw the Duke running after her so she kept running. The Duke picked it up and ran after her. "Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" he yelled after her. Terra watched them run off and then saw a familiar person with short blue hair.

"Aqua!"

Aqua turned around and saw Terra. "Terra!"she said. Terra quickly ran down the steps to talk with her. "Terra," Aqua said. "Ven and Nia ran away from home."

"What?" Terra said. "I think Ven left to go find you and Nia ran after him." Aqua said. "Do you have any idea why Ven ran after you?" "No." Terra said. "Actually, just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say."

"So," Aqua said. "Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" "No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra said. "Pure hearts…filled with light…" Aqua said. "All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra said as he started to walk off. "All right." Aqua said. "I'll stay and see if I can find more clues." "Okay. The prince is in the ballroom ahead." Terra said. "He might have some answers." "Thanks." Aqua said.

Terra stopped walking and looked at Aqua. "Aqua," he said. "You still have the same dream?" "Well," Aqua said. "Yes." "There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella." Terra said. "She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Aqua smiled and nodded at him.

"If you see her, give her my thanks." Terra said. "Will do." Aqua said. Terra walked off. "The boy in the mask leading the Unversed…who is he?" Terra thought. "Does he have anything to do with Xehanort's disappearance? Eraqus said he first received word of these events from Yen Sid. Maybe's it's I went and spoke with him myself." Aqua smiled at Terra as he left. "He'll be all right." she said. "He won't give in to it."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please read and review guys. Thanks!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Rescuing a light

**Here is chapter 11 guys. I didn't update since I couldn't use my computer so I have three more chapters to update after this. It would have been seven but I got distracted by Kingdom Hearts 2.5 trying to beat the 1,000 Heartless on Critical so yeah. Enjoy the chapter and read the other 3 after this one!**

* * *

><p>Aqua went inside the ballroom just as a older woman and two younger girls were leaving. Aqua looked at the girls as they left. Aqua wasn't sure but there was something, negative about the three girls. The Duke ran by.<p>

"Excuse me," Aqua said to him. "Who were those ladies?" "If I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters." the Duke said. "There was something very wrong about them." Aqua thought. The prince walked up to her. "You came back!"

Aqua looked at him. "Huh?" she said. The prince realized Aqua wasn't Cinderella and quickly apologized. "I found this on the palace stairs." the Duke said. "A glass slipper?" the prince said. "One dropped by a lovely young lady," the Duke said. "And I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs." "You will?" the prince said. "Of course, after you have finally found someone who wish to marry." the Duke said. "Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom and I will start with the closest residence-that of Lady Tremaine." The Duke and the prince walked off. "Lady Tremaine." Aqua thought. "I'd better pay her a visit." She eventually found the house.

"May I present my daughters." Lady Tremaine said from inside. "Drizella and Anastasia." "As I thought." Aqua said. "There is darkness here." She summoned her Keyblade ready to enter the house.

"Wait!" a voice said. "It's dangerous to fight darkness with light my dear." A woman appeared in front of Aqua. "Who are you?" Aqua said.

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy godmother."

"Why would you advise me not to fight the darkness with light?" Aqua said. "Strong rays of light create darkness." the Fairy godmother said. "Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cindrrella's charm and beauty. Qualities that appear to you as "light." Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

"Then what should I do?" Aqua said. "It's quite simple, dear." the Fairy godmother said. "One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to help her. I want you to join little Jaq and help him." "I can do that." Aqua said. "You'll need a bit of magic to help him." the Fairy godmother said pulling out her magic wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" A beam of magic shot from the wand at Aqua.

Aqua then found herself inside Lady Tramaine's house. As she looked around she noticed everything around her was taller. "I must have shrunk." Aqua thought. She saw a mouse struggling to carry a key.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked it. "Cinderella's stepmother locked her in her room." the mouse said. "I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderella!" Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "Let me help you." "Thank you!" the mouse said looking at her. He noticed Aqua's Keyblade. "That's like Ven's! You ever meet him?" "I'm Aqua, but how do you know Ven?" Aqua said. "We're friends." Jaq said. "Good friends! Ven helped me fix Cinderella's dress." "Where he is now?" Aqua said. "He's looking for a friend." Jaq said. "Another friend."

"Ven, you must have just missed Terra." Aqua thought. They heard someone talking from downstairs which Aqua could only assume it was one of Lady Tramaine's daughters. "I can't understand why." the daughter said. "It always fit perfectly before." "Quite enough of this." Aqua heard the Duke say. "The next young lady. Please…"

"Oh no. Hear that?" Jaq said. "We've gotta hurry! Cinderella's gotta try that slipper!" He quickly ran to the mouse hole but Unversed blocked his way. "Ah! No, no, no! We've gotta hurry!" Aqua stepped in front of Jaq with her Keyblade. "It's all right." she said. "Leave this to me. Jaq, don't lose that key!" Aqua fought the Unversed while protecting Jaq. When she defeated them all Jaq ran off towards the mouse hole with the key. He turned back to look Aqua. "Thanks, Aqua!"

Aqua walked out of the room and stood near the staircase watching the Duke, Lady Tramaine, and her two daughters. The Duke looked at Lady Tramaine. "You're the only ladies here?" he asked her. "There's no one else." Lady Tramaine said.

"Come on…hurry Jaq!" Aqua thought. She saw the Duke begin to leave. Aqua began to run after him. At that moment the spell the Fairy godmother put on Aqua wore off and she returned to her normal size…and fell from the staircase and onto the floor. Aqua looked up and saw everyone starring at her. "Oh…" she said. "Now what?" she thought trying to come up with idea. "Would it…would it be all right if I tried on the glass slipper?"

"Hmm…" the Duke said. "I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the prince is looking for." "But I am a girl." Aqua said. "I should at least be given a chance to try it on."

"Who are you?" Lady Tramaine asked Aqua. "And what are you doing in my house?" "She's probably here to rob us!" one of the daughters said. "Mother! Do something!" the other daughter said. Lady Tramaine looked at the Duke. "That girl does not live here. I have only two daughters." "Regardless, she means no harm." the Duke said. He held out the glass slipper for Aqua. "Here you are, my dear." Aqua looked nervously at the glass slipper then back at Cinderella's room. "Hurry, Jaq!" she thought.

"Wait!" Everyone looked up to see Cinderella standing at the top of the steps. "May I try it on?" Lady Tramaine quickly stepped in. "Pay no attention to her." she said. "She's just a imaginative child." "Madam, my orders were every maiden." the Duke said.

"You should let her go first." Aqua said helping Cinderella down the steps. "Thank you." Cinderella said. "Actually," Aqua said as Cinderella sat down in a chair. "I want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing." As the Duke began to walk the glass slipper over to Cinderella, Lady Tramaine slightly stepped her foot in front of him making him trip and break the glass slipper. "What will I do now?" the Duke said. "It's okay." Cinderella said. "You see, I have the other slipper." She pulled out the other glass slipper. Aqua smiled. The Duke put the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot. "A prefect fit." he said. "I must inform the prince immediately!" He looked at Cinderella. "You will come with me, of course." "I'd be happy to." Cinderella said.

As they left the house along with Aqua Lady Tramaine and her daughters watched them. "It's not fair!" One of the daughters said. "She's a scullery maid!" "Mother! Are you just going to let them leave?" the other daughter said. "No…" Lady Tramaine said. "Cinderella will be put in her place."

Aqua watched as the the Duke left with Cinderella. A few minutes later she heard people screaming in the forest. The Duke ran towards her. "What happened?" Aqua asked him. "Where is Cinderella?" "She was attacked by a creature." the Duke said. "A monster in the forest!" "A monster?" Aqua said.

She ran into the forest and saw Cinderella laying on the ground while a Unversed that looked like a carriage tried to attack her with bombs coming from it. Lady Tramaine and her two daughters stood by laughing evilly. A bomb was about to land on Cinderella but Aqua jumped in front of her and cast Reflect on Cinderella and herself protecting them from the bomb. "This is what happens when you go against my wishes!" Lady Tramaine said. She was too busy talking to Cinderella that she didn't notice the bomb that landed near her and her two daughters. Cinderella and Aqua watched as the bomb exploded dearie ting Lady Tramaine and get daughters. "They couldn't handle the darkness in their hearts." Aqua said.

She looked at Cinderella. "Go." she said. Cinderella nodded and ran off. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and defeated the Unversed. Aqua, Cinderella, and the Duke walked to the palace where the prince was walking around outside pacing hoping to hear about the girl he had might at the ball. He turned and saw Cinderella at the bottom of the steps smiling warmly at him. The prince quickly ran down the steps the same time Cinderella began running up them and they met halfway and pulled each other into a embrace. Neither of them said a word but continued to hug each other. Aqua sat on a fountain and watched them. The Fairy godmother showed up. "A pure heart filled with light." Aqua said. "It's strange, Master Eraqus taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?" "My dear you're too young to know." the Fairy godmother said. "Experience more things and you will find the answer. Just trust in your dreams." Aqua smiled and nodded. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review and read the chapter coming after this one!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Connections

**This is chapter 12! Please read it. I tried to improve my writing for this chapter!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all.**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived at Yen Sid's tower. As soon as he got there he saw a mouse with a Keyblade running out of the tower. The mouse held up something in his other hand that was shaped like a star. A bright light shone from the star and the mouse disappeared into a beam of light into the sky. Terra walked into to the tower and made it to where Yen Sid was. "Master Yen Sid." Terra said. "My name is Terra." "Yes." Yen Sid said. "Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you." Yen Sid sat down in a chair. "It is the Unversed." "Yes, Master Yen Sid." Terra said. "I thought it best to seek the council of one wiser than myself." "I'm no longer a Master." Yen Sid said. "I doffed that mantle."<p>

"But sir," Terra said. "Wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade." "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here." Yen Sid said. "As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured of impetuousness. He has left with a object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right." "I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong." Terra said. "Master Xehanort is missing. And now I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those "Unversed" on the loose." "To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently-first consider them one and the same problem." Yen Sid said. "Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" Terra said. "I must not make assumptions…" Yen Sid said. "Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin." "Yes, sir." Terra said.

Yen Sid watched as Terra left and then sighed. "I had hoped, Xehanort, that your heart would no longer lead you astray."

As Terra rode on his Keyblade glider through the lanes between he heard a voice.

_"Terra." _

Terra gasped. "Master Xehanort?"

_"Terra, come see me at once."_

Terra rode toward where he heard the voice. It led him to a cracked and dry world. As Terra rode around he saw a bald old man with pointy ears looking at him. "Master Xehanort."

Terra landed on the ground and faced the man. "I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done. I just don't understand why." Master Xehanort looked away from Terra and sighed. "Someone had to safeguard the light from the monster I unleashed." He faced Terra again. "You must know about the boy by now. The one in the mask. His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making."

"Vanitas…" Terra said. "Are you telling me he came from you?" "He came from Ventus." Xehanort said. "Ventus?" Terra repeated. "Yes." Xehanort said. "Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend." "What?" Terra said. "It was an accident." Xehanort quickly explained. "While training with me, Ventus succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save him-strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made."

Xehanort turned his back to Terra. "In the process," he said. "I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way. So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm." Terra was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the boy running around causing pain was the darkness in his friend. He quickly shook it off and turned his attention to Xehanort. "

Master Xehanort…" he said. "Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him." Xehanort looked at him. "Well…thank you, lad. You know how to put a old man's heart at ease." he said. Terra smiled to himself. "So that's what it was." he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Terra and Aqua had been training with their Keyblade's. The newest pupil to the Land of Departure, Nia was still trying to figure out how to summon her Keyblade. She put out her hand and a small spark of light shone from it then disappeared. Aqua smiled at Nia and rubbed her head.<em> _"Don't worry." she said. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." "But what if I don't?" Nia said. "Then I'll be the only person in history who can't wield a Keyblade!"_

_Terra overheard the conversation and joined in. "You just need to relax." he said. "It'll come to you." Nia crossed her arms. "I just wish someone else would show up who can't use a Keyblade so I wouldn't feel like such a loser!"_

_The three friends heard the doors to the Land of Departure open and ran to the balcony to see who it was. A bald old man who they had never seen before walked into the room with a young boy with spiky blonde hair. The boy looked at the ground and didn't say anything as the bald old man talked with Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Nia's teacher. As the old man and Eraqus walked off, Aqua looked at her friends. "That boy," she said. "Do you guys think he's okay?" "I'll go see!" Nia said running off. "Wait!" Aqua said. "Don't worry." Terra said. "I'll get her."_

_By the time Terra got to Nia she was already interrogating the boy who was getting more uncomfortable with each question. "So where are you from? Are you here to train with us?" Nia pestered the boy. "Nia!" Terra said. The young girl held up her hands in self-defense. "Hey, I'm just asking Ventus here some questions, Terra. That's all." "Ventus?" Terra said._

_"Y-yeah." the boy said quietly. Terra raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You can talk."_

_Nia nodded barely able to contain her excitement at having another new student with them. "Yep! He sure can!" She turned to Aqua. "Aqua! Come here!" Aqua ran to them. Nia turned back to Ventus. "I'm Nia, by the way." "And I'm Aqua." Aqua said approaching the group. _

_Ventus looked at each of them. "Terra…Aqua…Nia…"_

_Nia nodded again. "So who was that man with you?" she asked Ventus. "Are you good with a Keyblade?" "Maybe you should lighten up on the questions." Terra said. "Aw, he doesn't mind." Nia said. "Right, Ventus?" That question seemed to do it. Ventus suddenly grabbed his head and winced in pain as he fell to his knees screaming. "Whoa, what's the matter?" Terra said. "Are you okay?" Aqua said. Eraqus and the old man walked into the room to see Ventus laying on the floor unconscious. They quickly ran to him. "What did you do?" Eraqus said as the bald old man held Ventus in his arms."N-nothing!" Nia said. "I just asked him some stuff."_

_Eraqus sighed. "Ventus cannot tell you anything…because he cannot remember anything."_

_Terra, Aqua, and Nia looked at Ventus sadly._

* * *

><p>Terra looked at Xehanort. "Master Xehanort…why is Vanitas still free?" "Ah, yes." Xehanort said. "Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged but…" "He got away." Terra said. Xehanort nodded. "Vanitas uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear."<p>

He turned to the young Keyblade wielder. "Lend me your strength Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought."

"But," Terra said. "I have no idea where to find him." "What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this," Xehanort said. "His darkness is drawn to the light which he seeks to disrupt and then destroy."

_"Ven?"_

_"No!" _

_"Nia!" _

_"Aqua!" _

Terra quickly shook his head. What was that? He brushed it off and continued to listen to Xehanort. "It stands to reason he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden" Xehanort said.

"Don't worry." Terra said. "I'll take care of Vanitas."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 12! The italicized part was flasheback, that's why it's like that just in case you were wondering. I also know that Terra saw like bits and pieces of Ventus and Aqua in the game but I decided to put words from that particular scene in there inside. I have two more chapters to post but I'm going to do that later. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: A way to help Snow White

**Hey guys here's chapter 13! I would have updated sooner but I got distracted trying to beat Xaldin in Kingdom Hearts 2 with his stupid lances...anyway, I'm l'm adding chapter 14 after this so please read that after this short chapter. Thanks! Also thank you to the two people and foll0wed and review for this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

* * *

><p>Aqua arrived in the next world and saw seven dwarfs standing around a casket crying. Aqua walked closer and saw a girl inside. "What has happened here?" Aqua asked one of the dwarfs. "Poor Snow White…" one dwarf said answering her. "She was just as sweet as could be." "She sang us purty songs…" another dwarf said. "And made us smile." another dwarf added. "And at bedtime she told wonderful stories, about falling in love and the prince she met." another dwarf said. "And when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss." another dwarf said. The dwarf the had spoke to Aqua first looked at her. "She was so full of kindness-why, she made better folk of all of us."<p>

"From what you said, she must have been very loved." Aqua said. "But how did this happen to her?" "The wicked queen was terribly jealous of Snow White's beauty." one dwarf answered. "So she used her evil magic to change into a old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple." "And be the time we got here…well it was just too late." another dwarf said. "We found the princess as still as could be. Nothing we could do would wake her." "Isn't there some way we can help her?" Aqua said. "Well," one dwarf said. "Not unless somebody craves the bastle-uh, braves the castle."

One dwarf stood up. "All you fools can stay here doing nothing. But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that witch's lair!" "You'll never make it." another dwarf said. "The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, and crawling with monsters." "All right." Aqua said. "Then I'll go." The seven dwarfs looked at her. "You will?" one of them said. "I will." Aqua said. "Leave it to me." "Well, all right my dear. We'd be much obliged." one dwarf said.

Aqua made it to the castle and saw a man there. "Is something wrong?" Aqua asked the man. "This castle. It's different somehow." the man said. "And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice." "Wait," Aqua said. "You mean you know Snow White?" "Oh, yes. We met once. It was a song that drew us together." the man said. "Has something happened to the princess?" "Yes, I'm afraid so." Aqua said. "The wicked queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." "I must go to her! Where is she?" the man said. "In the woods guarded by seven kind dwarfs." "I will find her." the man said. "Perhaps there is someway I can help."

The man ran off and Aqua continued through the castle. She made it to the evil queen's lair and looked around. "Something's…not quite right…" Aqua saw a mirror on a wall nearby and walked towards it. As she did a bright light shone from the mirror and took her inside. Aqua found herself facing something that looked like a mask. Aqua summoned her Keyblade just in case it attacked her or something. It did and Aqua quickly defeated it and reappeared outside. Aqua turned around and looked at the mirror. "The queen is gone, my service done. Adieu victorious one." the mirror said. It vanished leaving Aqua to look after it had left. Aqua then returned to the dwarfs cottage and saw the man there standing near Snow White. The man kissed her and looked sadly at her. Snow White slowly began to wake up. The dwarfs, Aqua, and the man all watched as Snow White got up. Aqua smiled as the man picked Snow White up and the dwarfs jumped around cheering and being happy. "That's so sweet." Aqua said. "It's just like a miracle." Aqua thought back to the last time she had said that.

* * *

><p><em>Aqua stood in Ventus's room and watched the boy who was still unconscious. Aqua sighed.<em> "Ventus, why won't you wake up?" _She turned to leave. Ventus slowly opened his eyes and got up. Aqua gasped._ "You're awake!" _she said_. "Ventus, oh, it's a miracle!" _Aqua quickly ran to the doorway._ "Terra! Nia! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" _Terra and Nia ran into Ventus's room. Nia smiled when she saw Ventus awake._ "Glad to see you're up sleepyhead."_ she said._

* * *

><p>Aqua watched as Snow White kissed each of the seven dwarfs on their heads and then left as the man carried her back to the castle. "Every waking is a new journey." Aqua said. "Maybe Ven left because it was his time."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for this short chapter but the next chapter is better! Please read it! Thanks!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Two friends found

**Here's the 14th chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Ventus walked through a castle still looking for his friends. "No sign of Terra." he said. "And I haven't found Nia yet either. Where could they be?" A voice behind him said, "Well, maybe if you turn around…" Ventus did and saw a girl with purple hair smiling at him.<p>

"Nia!"

Nia looked at him. "Where were you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" "You have?" Ventus said. "Yes!" Nia said. "You would not believe the stuff I had to go through while I looked for you! I had to fight a evil queen, a weird boy in a mask-" "What?" Ventus said. "You saw him?" Nia nodded. "Why? Do you know him?" "Just before I left home he warned me that you and Terra would become different people." "Weird." Nia said as they entered a room in the castle. They looked around and saw a girl appearing to be asleep on her bed. Ventus tiptoed toward the girl to get a better look.

"Stop! You get away from her!"

Ventus and Nia turned around and saw three fairies there. "I'm sorry." Ventus said. "It's just I've never seen anyone so beautiful." "Well that's not hurtful at all." Nia muttered sarcastically under her breath.

One of the fairies looked closer at Ventus and Nia. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ventus said. "And I'm Nia." Nia said. "Oh, you two don't seem bad, dears." one fairy said. She then looked at Ventus. "I'm certain that you have a pure heart. Just like our precious Aurora." "Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus said. "Long ago Maleficent cursed her and now she's stolen her heart." another fairy said. "Well then," Ventus said. "Why don't me and Nia go get it back for her?" "That's impossible dear." one fairy said. "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." "We can't just leave Aurora like this." Nia said. Ventus nodded in agreement. "We can help. You gotta believe us. Come on, let's go get her heart!" "You know, you're absolutely right." one fairy said. "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along. Follow us. After all we wouldn't want you to get lost." Ventus and Nia nodded.

The five of them walked through the forest and came across and a green fire blocking their way. "Looks like we're stuck." Ventus said. "This must be Maleficent's doing." one fairy said. "I know." another fairy said. She waved her wand and cleared away the fire. She turned to the others. "Shall we?" Ventus and the others nodded and continued walking.

They made it to the castle and saw two pig guards at the entrance to the castle. "Careful. They're Maleficent's." one fairy said. "Well they ain't guarding nothing." Ventus said. Nia ran ahead. "Hey!" she said summoning her Keyblade. "No sleeping on the job!" She quickly defeated the guards and they continued through the castle. They eventually saw a green fire at the end of a large room. In the middle of it was what appeared to be a bright light. "That must be her heart." Ventus said. Nia ran ahead. "Come on!" She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a wall. "What the?" Ventus and the others watched as walls surrounded them in what appeared to be a maze. "Aw, come on!" Nia said. "Really?" "Let's just find a way to the heart." Ventus said. "We should be able to find the heart. "We better." Nia said. "I'm terrible at mazes."

After a hour or so they eventually made it to the heart. Ventus used his Keyblade and freed the heart. "That should do it." Nia nodded. They walked off but stopped as something flashed through their minds.

* * *

><p>"Don't you remember?" <em>the man asked Aurora.<em> "We've met before." _Aurora looked uncertainly at the man._ "We have?" "Why, of course. You said so yourself." _the man said._ "Once upon a dream." "That's right." _Aurora said. She smiled at the man._ "I never thought I meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." "Who are you?" _the man asked her._ "What's your name?" "Hmm? Oh, my name…" _Aurora said._ "Why it's…" _She quickly shook her head._ "Oh, oh, no, I can't…goodbye." "I must see you!" _the man said._ "I don't know, maybe someday." _Aurora said._ "When? Tommorrow?" _the man said._ "Oh, no this evening! At the cottage in the glen." _Aurora said. She ran off._

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia looked at each other. "What was that?" Ventus asked. "Aurora's memory." one fairy said. "She must have gotten her heart back." "So her dream came true!" Ventus said. "Yes. Not long ago." one fairy said. "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." "I see you both hold strong beliefs too. Don't you dears?" one fairy said to Ventus and Nia. They both nodded. "You also have a strong light, Ventus." the fairy added. "All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" The other fairy said. They all left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqua had just made it to the castle and saw a light pass by. "What was that?" she thought. She looked at the castle. "I think I had better go take a look inside."<p>

* * *

><p>As Ventus, Nia, and the three fairies ran throughout the castle they came across a woman holding a staff. "Someone has released Aurora's heart." she said. She looked at Ventus and Nia. "Tell me, children, was it you?"<p>

"Maleficent!" one of the fairies said. "Only because you stole it in the first place!" Ventus said. He ran towards Maleficent with his Keyblade in hand and swung at her but she vanished and reappeared in another spot in the room. Nia ran to help Ven and summoned her Keyblade as well. "Keyblades…" Maleficent said. "You two must be Ventus and Nia." "How do you know about us and the Keyblade?" Nia said. "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." "Terra? He was here?" Ventus said. "Why, yes." Maleficent said. "In fact it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." "That's not true!" Nia said.

Maleficent glared at both of them. "I was asked to leave you both unharmed but it seems I have no choice!" She attacked the two Keyblade wielders. "Thunder!" she said as she aimed her staff at Ventus and fired lightning from it. While Ventus blocked it Nia tried to get near Maleficent but she knocked her back making her fall near Ventus. "Stay back, child!" Maleficent said. Ventus helped Nia up and watched as Maleficent swung her staff around. "Behold the mistress of all evil!" She turned into a vortex of darkness and swirled around the room. Ventus and Nia managed to dodge it and ran to Malefiecent as soon as she returned to normal. Maleficent raised her staff again. "Lightning str-" "Nia! Now!" Ventus said. "Let's do this!" Nia said. They both jumped into the air from either side of Maleficent while she was distracted and hit her with their Keyblades. Maleficent vanished again and reappeared on the stairs hurt from the battle.

Ventus glared at her. "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" "You don't believe me?" Maleficent said. "That's unfortunate for he agreed so easily." Ventus and Nia looked at each other uncertainly. "He did?" Nia said.

"Ven! Nia! Don't be fooled!"

Ventus and Nia looked up to see Aqua running towards them. "You know as well as I do that Terra would never do that." Aqua said. Ventus and Nia nodded in agreement.

"Ah, the truth can be most cruel even amongst the closest of friends." Maleficent said. "After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus…Aqua…Nia." Aqua looked at Ventus and Nia. "Master Eraqus sent me. You guy's lets go home." "But Terra…" Ventus said. "Terra's not ready to come home yet." Aqua said. Ventus though back to what the masked had said.

_"Like right now? They're leaving you behind and by the time you catch up they'll be different people."_

Ventus had already found Nia and she didn't seem any different so why wouldn't Terra be the same? Ventus looked at Aqua. "Sorry, Aqua. I can't go with you." "What?" Aqua said. "It's just I have to find him before its too late!" He ran off. Nia gave Aqua a apologetic look before running off after him. "Wait! Ven! Nia!" Aqua yelled after them. Ventus and Nia ran out of the castle together. Ventus sighed. "Terra, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? I added Maleficent's boss fight because I was actually playing as Ventus during that part of his story. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Power of true love

**Hey guys here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Aqua watched Ventus and Nia ran off. She tried to run after them but Maleficent stopped her. "I see you too wield a Keyblade."Aqua looked at her. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" "A source of power. A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." Maleficent said.<p>

"So, Terra…he really…" Aqua said. "Yes. Now my dear," Maleficent said. "Would you like to assist me, as well?" "Never!" Aqua said. "I see." Maleficent said. "Xehanort was right. You are a most stubborn girl." "Master Xehanort?" Aqua said. "How do you-" "It seems you need time to consider my offer." Maleficent said. "Fortunately, I have the perfect place." The floor beneath Aqua gave way and she fell into a dungeon. As Aqua looked around she saw a man chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" the man asked her. "My name is Aqua." Aqua said. "It looks like I was caught in a trap. Why are you here?" "To prevent me from breaking her evil curse." the man said. "I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in a slumber and only I can break the spell." "You must really love her." Aqua said.

"Is what you said true?" Aqua turned around and saw three fairies. The man nodded. "Yes. Maleficent told me." One of the fairies gasped. "Oh, Prince Phillip it's you!" They helped Prince Phillip from his chains.

"Now, Phillip," one of the fairies said. "The road to true love may be batted by many more dangers which you alone will have to face." Aqua looked at the prince. "I'm going with you." she said. "There's something I need to know, and Maleficent has the answer." "Yes, of course, dear." one fairy said. "Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." The five of them walked off.

As they walked into the room where Ventus had freed Aurora's heart, they noticed a raven sitting on top of one of the walls. The raven flew near them and cawed at the walls making them all disappear revealing multiple guards. Aqua and Prince Phillip defeated all of them and continued to make their way through Maleficent's castle. They made it out and ran to the castle where Aurora was. Maleficent was waiting for them on the bridge. Behind her blocking the way were a bunch of thorns. Aqua glared at her. "Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" "Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience." Maleficent said. "Nor can you see how easy it was for him." "Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua yelled at her. "Quote the contrary." Maleficent said. "He fully embraced the darkness in himself." "Stop lying!" Aqua said as she got into her fighting stance.

"See for yourself-the true power of darkness!" Maleficent said. She transformed into a dragon and tried to step on them but Aqua and Prince Phillip dodged them. Dragon Maleficent then breathed fire at them.

"Guard!" Aqua said creating a barrier around her and Prince Phillip. As the fire cleared out Dragon Maleficent flew around the castle then flew towards Aqua and Prince Phillip breathing fire again. Prince Phillip stepped in front of the dragon and motioned for Aqua to come over.

"Here!" he said tossing her up in the air as Dragon Maleficent flew over. Aqua stepped on Dragon Maleficent's head and made her stop breathing fire. Irritated the dragon breathed fire at Aqua who jumped back and blocked her path on the bridge making Prince Phillip fight the dragon alone.

No!" Aqua said. The three fairies watched the battle nearby and got a idea. They all pulled out their magic wands. "All together." One of the fairies. They combined their magic and enhanced Prince Phillip's sword. Phillip threw the sword at the dragon making Maleficent turn back to her regular form. The thorns all vanished as well and Prince Phillip quickly ran to Aurora's room.

Maleficent stood nearby hurt from Prince Phillip's sword. "It's the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua said. "I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love." Maleficent said. "You don't even know the first thing about it." Aqua said. "You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. Try all you want but you'll never defeat a heart made of light." "Perhaps." Maleficent said. "But remember one thing. As long as there is light there will be darkness and soon many more will be drawn to it and they will all belong to me!" Maleficent left laughing evilly. Aqua sighed. "Terra. You better stay strong for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Sorry for the short chapter but there's another chapter being posted after this one so read that too please! Thanks!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Fight with Vanitas

**Hey guys here's chapter 16. It's kind of short but it's better than last chapter. Enjoy. By the way did anyone see the new Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer? It's awesome especially when the Avengers see Ultron for the first time and Bruce is just like, "Ultron?" Ultron's response event though he's a robot? "In the flesh." So awesome. Plus the Hulk and Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor. It's going to be a cool movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts except for OC Nia.**

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia were riding through space on their Keyblade gliders when something flew past them. It turned around revealing itself to be the masked boy. "Him again!" Ventus said. He looked at Nia. "Come on." Nia nodded in agreement. They followed the masked boy to a nearby world. As they landed on a dry, cracked world they looked around for the masked boy. "Where's he hiding?" Ventus said. They turned around and saw the masked boy.<p>

"All right!" Ventus said. "What did you mean about Terra and Nia being different people?" "Exactly what I said, idiot." the boy answered. "The Terra and Nia you know will both be gone forever." "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus said. "Stupid or true?" the boy said. He put out his hand and summoned a Keyblade. Ventus and Nia summoned their own as well. "Good." the boy said. "Let's see what you're made of."

Nia ran to him but Unversed blocked her way. "I've got him!" Ventus said. "You worry about the Unversed!" Nia nodded. She managed to defeat them all except for one which had snuck behind her and pinned her on the ground. "Get off!" Nia yelled at it. She turned her head and saw Ventus get thrown back from his fight with the masked boy who was unimpressed. "That really all you got?" he asked Ventus. "Man, you are worthless." He raised his Keyblade as a dark fireball gathered at the tip. " I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is finished." The boy fired the dark fireball at Ventus.

"Ven!" Nia said. She struggled against the Unversed and managed to get away from it and defeat it with her Keyblade. She turned around back to Ventus and saw the fireball exploded near him. When it cleared there was nothing there but smoke. Nia couldn't believe it. "No…" she said quietly. The masked boy turned to Nia. "Your turn, princess." Nia glared at him. "Shut up!" she yelled at him. Something caught their attention. The masked boy and Nia turned around to see a mouse nearby Ven who was unconscious. "Don't worry. You're safe!" the mouse said. He summoned a Keyblade. "Heal!" Green light surrounded Ventus and he slowly began to get up. Nia ran to him.

The mouse looked at the masked boy. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblade's are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" "We all will." Nia said. The mouse turned around and saw her helping Ventus up. Ventus and Nia summoned their Keyblades and stood with the mouse. The masked boy-even though he was outnumbered-was still unimpressed.

"Hmph." he said. He quickly ran towards them. Ventus ran to the boy too but the boy suddenly teleported. "Too slow." he heard the boy say. He looked up and saw the masked boy slam on to the ground. Ventus quickly dodged the attack. "Gotcha!" the boy said firing a fireball which dissolved into three smaller ones at the Keyblade wielders. They all dodged it. As they did more Unversed showed up. Ventus, Nia, and the mouse backed up into each other making a small circle."Now what?" Nia said.

"Let's team up!" the mouse said. Their Keyblades began to glow brightly with light. The three of them aimed their Keyblades at the Unversed and released a bright circle of light around them destroying all the Unversed. When the light cleared they saw the masked boy on the ground defeated but he quickly got up.

The boy held up his hands. "You win." he said. He looked at Ventus as a dark corridor appeared behind him. "Consider yourself on probation." He backed up into the corridor and left.

"Probation for what?" Ventus thought.

Nia turned to the mouse. "Thanks for your help." she said. "I'm Ventus and this is Nia." Ventus said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mickey." the mouse said. "I see you've got a Keyblade." Ventus said. "Yep. I've been training under Yen Sid." Mickey said. "He found out that the worlds were in trouble and I sorta took off without telling him." "Well, that makes all of us." Ventus said. "We ran off too."

Mickey pulled out a star shaped object from his pocket. "All I have to do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go." He looked at the object. "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like when or where. It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to." Mickey smiled at Ventus and Nia. "But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here." Ventus and Nia smiled at Mickey.

"You know," Mickey said. "It might not be an accident. "Maybe it starts working because it reacting to something." The star shard suddenly glowed brightly and Ventus, Nia, and Mickey all covered their eyes. Ventus found himself in his Keyblade armor drifting through space.

"Where's Nia and Mickey?" Ventus thought. He saw a world nearby and flew towards it hoping to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I tried to put the fight with Vanitas in there. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is a two-parter! Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia go to Radiant Garden! And more of my OC's will be in the next two chapters. So yeah. Please read and review! Thanks! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Friends reunited

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 17! It's pretty long. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts except for my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Aqua rode on her Keyblade glider looking for a new world when she spotted another person with their own Keyblade glider. "Terra?" Aqua said. "Where's he going?" Aqua followed him to the world he was headed towards.<p>

Nia opened her eyes and slowly got up. "What happened?" she said. "I remember Mickey's Star Shard going nuts and…" She looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be in a town. "I guess it blasted me off to here. Wherever here is. Wait! What happened to Ventus and Mickey? If I got blasted off here could they be here as well?" Nia sighed. "I guess I'd better take a look around."

She noticed a teenage girl walking nearby and ran up to her. "Excuse me?" Nia said. The girl looked at her. She had blonde hair with two strands of it sticking up like antenna. She wore a light blue tank top also with shorts and shoes. "What?" the girl said rather unhappily. The tone of the girl's voice threw Nia off slightly but she managed to ask, "I was wondering where I was?" The blonde haired girl looked at Nia in disbelief. "You're serious?" she asked. "You don't know where you are?" "No." Nia said. "You're in Radiant Garden, stupid." the blonde haired girl said.

"Okay…" Nia said. The blonde haired girl scoffed and turned her back to Nia. "I don't have for this…I'm looking for someone." "So am I." Nia said. "Maybe you've seen them? A boy with spiky blonde hair and the other one is a mouse." The blonde haired girl opened her mouth to say something rude to Nia but a idea popped into her head. "Maybe I did." she said. "Really? Where?" Nia asked.

The blonde haired girl looked at Nia and smiled. "You think I'm just going to tell you? That's too easy. Oh, what to do?" "Look, I don't have time to be playing games either." Nia said. The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes at Nia. "Fine." she said. "Look, just do me a favor." "What is it?" Nia said. "There's this kid around here named Myde. He has dirty blonde hair. He's pretty easy to spot." "Okay…" Nia said not sure where the request was going. " I need you to find out out where he is. And if you do I'll tell you where your two friends are." Nia opened her mouth to protest but the blonde haired girl quickly added, "And you'll also be looking all over the town so maybe you'll find your friends all on your own."

Nia sighed. "Fine. I'll help you um…" "Arlene." the blonde haired girl said. "Okay. I'm Nia. What are going to do once you find him?" "Oh, nothing too cruel." Arlene said smiling. Nia hadn't noticed before but Arlene was twirling a knife in her hand. It had a lightning bolt on the handle. "Maybe electrocute his precious sitar." Arelene said. "Wouldn't that hurt him and cause him emotional pain or something?" Nia asked. Arlene smiled sadistically. "Exactly." She walked off.

"Lovely girl…" Nia thought sarcastically. She began to walk around town looked for Ventus, Mickey, and now apparently some kid named Myde.

* * *

><p>Ventus made it to Radiant Garden. As he looked around he thought he saw a mouse walking nearby. "Was that Mickey?" Ventus said. He ran after him. A little black haired girl watched him as he did.<p>

* * *

><p>No sooner had Ventus left than Terra arrived. Unversed appeared and attacked him. "Master Xehanort was right!" Terra said as he summoned his Keyblade. He defeated all the Unversed and noticed a bald old man walking off toward another part of town. "Master Xehanort?" Terra said. "What's he doing here?" Terra followed the old man.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia was walking though Radiant Garden when she stumbled upon a boy with dirty blonde hair sitting on the ground playing a instrument that looked like a guitar. He wore a white t-shirt and torn-up jeans. Two girls had walked up to him and were talking to him. One of the girls had brown hair in a ponytail, wore glasses, and also wore a white lab coat. Underneath she had a blue plaid buttoned up shirt along with a black skirt and knee high socks. The other girl had long, straight black hair and wore a green t-shirt with jeans. Nia walked closer to them and heard some of the conversation.<p>

"Come on Liana!" the brown haired girl said to the black haired girl. "In a sec, Ria." Liana said. She looked at the dirty blonde haired boy. "So Myde, how come you're here?" "I'm avoiding Arlene." Myde said. "Why?" Ria asked. "I dropped a water balloon on her head by accident." Myde said. "It was a bet by Rould and Lea." "And you decided to listen to them?" Liana said. "They said they would do any work I needed to do." Myde said. "Why would you do that?" Liana said. "You never do any work anyway!"

"Hey!" Myde protested. "That is…actually true." "Well you better make sure Arlene doesn't find you." Ria said. "She's actually looking for you now." Nia said.

"Who are you?" Ria asked.

"Nia."

"I'm Ria. This is my best friend Laina and he's Myde." "Wait, Arlene's looking for me?" Myde said.

"Yeah." Nia said. "Aw, man!" Myde said.

"Myde!"

The four teens turned around and saw Arlene.

"You kids have fun." Laina said. She and Ria left. Myde quickly ran off with Arlene chasing him. "I'm guessing she doesn't know where Ventus and Mickey are." Nia said. "Maybe those girls have seen him."

Nia quickly ran up to Ria and Laina. "Hey." she said. "I forgot to ask. Have any of you guys seen a boy with spiky blonde hair or a mouse?" "No we haven't." Ria said. "Sorry."

"Ria!"

The three girls turned around and saw a little kid running towards them. The boy had messy brown hair, wore a yellow shirt, and also wore shorts.

"Kota!" Ria said. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to go outside." Kota said. "It's no fun being alone inside a house." "But it's dangerous out here." Ria said. "I didn't have anyone to play with. Kairi and Sakura were headed off to the castle." Kota said. "So go hang out with Leon and the others." Ria said. "But-"

"_Go_." Ria said more harshly. Nia thought she saw something from Ria's arm. "Was that darkness?" Nia thought. The little boy ran off. Ria turned to Nia. "Sorry." she said. "That was my little brother." "It's fine." Nia said. "Well, I better go look for my friends." "Hope you find them." Ria said. "Maybe we'll see you again soon." Laina said. "Yeah." Nia said. She walked off.

Ria looked at Laina nervously. "You think Nia saw what happened?" "What? You mean the whole darkness coming from your arm thing?" Ria nodded. "I'm sure it's fine." Laina said. "It's not like you hurt anybody with it. You just use it to protect your brother." "Yeah." Ria said. She rubbed her arm nervously and looked at her friend and smiled. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Ventus saw a castle and ran up to it but two guards blocked his path. One had black hair with one strand hanging down the side of his face. He had long sideburns and had a weapon like a spear. "Hold on." he said. The other guard had short, wavy, orange hair and had a weapon that looked like-well something. "The castle is presently closed." he said. "But someone just came this way!" Ventus said. "He's a friend of mine!"<p>

The two guards looked at each other. "We weren't aware of any visitors." the black haired man said. "Now run along home boy before the monsters show up." "I thought it was him." Ventus said to himself quietly. He turned around and saw a Unversed. Well it seemed to be a part of one. It looked like the body of the Unversed. The rest of the body parts seemed to be somewhere else.

"They're here!" the orange haired man said. He and the black haired man approached the Unversed with their weapons. "Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." the black haired man said. Ventus ran ahead of them and summoned his Keyblade. "Leave this to me!" he said. The Unversed ran off and Ventus ran after it.

"Stop!" the orange haired man said. "But you're just a child!" the black man said. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both walked to help the boy but someone behind them said, "Dilan, Aleaus, now who do you think will guard the castle if you two go skipping off?"

The two guards turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white lad coat. "Even." Aleaus said. "But that boy." "Never you worry about him." Even said. "He's a special case." "A what?" Aleaus said. "Even is right." Dilan said. "Our leader and the castle come first." "Which reminds me." Even said. "Our leader was asking for you two." Dilan and Aleaus entered the castle while Even stayed behind. "A heart devoid of darkness?" he said quietly to himself. "Stripped clean of it at that. Very questionable…"

* * *

><p>Terra was walking through Radiant Garden still looking for Master Xehanort.<p>

"Care to make a wager?"

Terra turned around a saw a young man leaning against the wall shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. He looked to be in his early twenties or at least 19. The young man had short blonde hair also, along with a beard. "What?" Terra asked the man. "A wager." the man repeated. "Make a bet. Take a risk on something. Life gets a lot more exciting with risks does it not?" "I wouldn't say so." "But taking the risk helps people get rewards. One which might help you find who you're searching for." "You're bluffing." Terra said. The young man smiled. "Should have kept my cards closer to my chest huh?" "Do you always treat life as a game?" Terra asked the man. "Certainly." the young man said still smiling. "And to me, I have all the time in the world to do it." A Unversed passed by the two. Terra immediately took off after it. The young man watched him as he did. "I wonder how this hand will play out…"

* * *

><p>Ventus ran through Radiant Garden chasing the Unversed. He found it facing a citizen of the town which turned out to be a duck with a Scottish accent. "How dare ye?" the duck said. "Back off, ya fiend! You won't be getting my money!" "Look out!" Ventus yelled throwing his Keyblade at the Unversed. It hit the Unversed making it leave. Ventus started to run after it again but the duck stopped him. "Wait a moment laddie." he said. "Don't I get a chance to repay you?" "Oh, you don't have to." Ventus said.<p>

"Now, hold your horses. I didn't mean my fortune." the duck said. "Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of my appreciation." Ventus looked in the direction where the Unversed had left. He had to go after it but the duck was still talking. "Well, could you make it fast?" Ventus said interrupting him. "I know." the duck said. "I've just the thing in me hat." The duck pulled it off and motioned Ventus closer. "You can tell me lad." he said. "You came here from another world, didn't you?" "Um…" Ventus said. The duck laughed. "Don't worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I won't be asking you any awkward questions. You see, it is the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!"

"Great!" Ventus said eager to go find the Unversed. "That all?" "Oh, but I'm holding you up lad." the duck said. He reached into his hat and pulled out four tickets. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. You'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. Enough for you, a friend, a two grown-ups." Ventus took the passes and ran off. "Thanks!" he said.

As he ran through the town a boy ran by. "Run! Run away!" he yelled to Ven. "Get back here, Myde!" a girl with blonde hair yelled at the boy running after him.

* * *

><p>Nia was still walking through Radiant Garden. "Seriously, how hard is it to find a mouse and boy with spiky blonde hair?" she said to herself.<p>

"Excuse me."

Nia saw a little girl with long, wavy, black hair. She had on a pink dress and had jeans on underneath. "Did you say you were looking for a boy with blonde hair?" the girl said. "Yeah." Nia said. "I saw him!" the little girl said. "Really? Where?" Nia asked the girl. The girl smiled. "Follow me!" she said running off. "Wait!" Nia said running after her.

* * *

><p>Aqua arrived in Radiant Garden she found herself in a garden with flowers around her. A boy with pink hair was nearby. He had a rose in his hand and was surrounded by Unversed. Aqua defeated all the Unversed quickly. As she did the boy watched her use the Keyblade staring at the weapon for a long time. Aqua turned to the boy. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. Thank you for your help." the boy said. "My name is Lumaria." He offered the flower to her. "Thank you." Aqua said taking it. "I need to go but make sure you get someplace that's safe." Aqua started to run off. "Wait," Lumaria said. "Before you go, what is that weapon you have?" "It's called a Keyblade." Aqua said before running off. "A Keyblade." Lumaria said to himself. "Fascinating…"<p>

Aqua continued to run through Radiant Garden and saw a duck walking by. Aqua ran up to him. "Excuse me." she said. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you sir." "What a well-mannered lass you are." the duck said. "I'd be pleased as bunch to help you, if I can." "I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here." Aqua said. "Have you seen him?" "Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about." the duck said. "He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry." "Thank you so much." Aqua said. The duck walked off. Aqua looked at the castle. "Terra, I hope you're still there."

* * *

><p>Nia tried to follow the girl but she was fast and turned around a corner. "Wait!" Nia said. Nia heard the little girl scream and run off towards a castle in the distance being chased by Unversed. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "Leave her alone!" she yelled to the Unversed chasing them to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqua approached the castle and saw two little girls being chased by Unversed. "No! Run!" she said.<p>

"Hurry, Sakura!" one of the girls said to the other. "I'm trying Kairi!" the other girl said.

"Aqua!"

Aqua looked up and saw Nia running up to her. The two little girls ran to Aqua and Nia. One put her hand on Aqua's Keyblade and looked at her. "I can feel the light..." Aqua said looking at the girl. She looked at Nia. "We can't fight like this." she said. A Unversed jumped into the air but a mouse destroyed it with his Keyblade. "Mickey!" Nia said."Who?" Aqua said.

"Hurry!" Mickey said. "You have to get those girls to someplace that's safe!" "Who are you?" Aqua said. "Why do you have a Keyblade?" "I'll tell you later." Mickey said. "Right now we have to stop those things!"

Nia picked up the two girls and ran off. Mickey looked at Aqua. "Let's get em!" Mickey said. After Aqua and Mickey defeated the Unversed one of the little girls-the one named Kairi- ran up to them. Aqua looked at Mickey. "Thank you." she said. "My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." "And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training."

Aqua turned her attention to Kairi. "I sense light within this girl." she said. "Do you think that's why they attacked her?" "Yep, I think you might absolutely right." Mickey said. "If you ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary." "Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect." "Let's join forces!" Mickey said. A bright light shone from inside his pocket. "Oh, no! Not now!" he said. He looked at Aqua as the bright light surrounded Mickey and took him to another world. "I'll be okay! See ya real soon!" Aqua and Kairi watched as Mickey as he left.

"Here!" Kairi said handing her some flowers. "Are these for me?" Aqua asked. Kairi nodded. "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me!" Aqua took them. "Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet." "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too." Aqua said. "I'm Aqua." "I wonder where she went." Kairi said. "Who?" Aqua asked. "Sakura!" Kairi said. "Was that the other girl with you?" Aqua said. Kairi nodded. "She's my best friend! She's always looking out for me!" "Must be nice having a friend like that." Aqua said. "Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!"

Kairi and Aqua turned around and saw a old woman walking up to them. "Oh! Grandma!" Kairi said. "Wait, Kairi, just a minute." Aqua said. She touched the necklace Kairi was wearing making it glow slightly. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another." Aqua said. "Someone to keep you safe."

Kairi smiled at Aqua. "Thanks!" she said. She ran to her grandma. "There you are." her grandma said. "It's time to go." "'Kay!" Kairi said. She turned back to Aqua and waved. "Bye!" she said. Aqua smiled and waved back.

As they walked through Radiant Garden Kairi looked at her grandma. "Hey, Grandma?" she said. "Hm? What is it?" her grandma said. "Could you tell me that story?" the little girl asked. Her grandma smiled. "Again, dear?" "Please?" Kairi said.

"Very well then." Kairi's grandma said. "Long ago, people lived in peace bather in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the darkness will open and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away." Kairi nodded.

Aqua watched as Kairi left. "Kairi…" she said. "Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." A Unversed flew by.

"Unversed! It never ends!" Aqua said.

* * *

><p>Nia had picked up Kairi and Sakura and ran off with them while Aqua and Mickey fought the Unversed. Kairi had ran back to Aqua the first chance she got and Sakura-still eager to help Nia find Ventus had ran off again. So Nia was running after the girl again trying to catch up to her. Nia heard Sakura scream and caught up to her. The little girl was once again surrounded by Unversed. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "What is with this girl and being attacked by Unversed?" she thought. She managed to defeat the Unversed but one managed to jump and pin her on the ground.<p>

"Nia!" Sakura said. "Grab the Keyblade!" Nia said to her. Sakura nodded and took it from Nia's hand. She used the Keyblade and defeated the Unversed. Nia took her Keyblade back. "Thanks." "That was awesome!" Sakura said. "I hope I get my own Keyblade!" "You will." Nia said smiling.

"Sakura?"

Nia looked up and saw Kairi and a old lady walking up to them. "Kairi!" Sakura said. She waved at Nia and ran to her friend. Nia smiled at them and ran off to find her friends.

* * *

><p>Aqua ran through Radiant Garden chasing the Unversed and saw a door. "Over there!" she said to herself. She ran inside and saw Terra, Ven, and Nia.<p>

"Terra!" Aqua said. "Ven!" Terra said."Terra, Aqua, Nia!" Ventus said. "Is role call done guys?" Nia said. "Cause we have a problem."

She pointed at a Unversed in the sky. It jumped in front of the four of them. It was made of three parts. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia summoned their Keyblades. The Unversed fired a cannon from it's chest but the four friends managed to dodge it. The Unversed then split into three parts but Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia avoided the parts and attacked when they could. The Unversed then formed back into one and Nia looked at her friends. "Any ideas?" she asked. "I got one." Terra said. "Follow my lead." He jumped into the air with his Keyblade and his three other friends did too.

"Terra!" Aqua said. "Ven! Nia! Now!" Terra said. "Come on!" Ventus said. "Let's do this!" Nia said. Aqua and Nia slashed their Keyblade through the Unversed and Terra and Ventus did the same. The Unversed fell apart defeated. The four friends ran up to each other. "We make a pretty good team." Aqua said. "Sure do." Ventus said. "Oh yeah!" He pulled out the Disney Town tickets. "I got you these tickets." He handed one to each of his friends. "For what?" Terra said. "Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ventus said. "He said to take a friend and…two grown-ups." Ventus realized that Scrooge McDuck had thought Ventus was too young to go alone. "You mean us?" Aqua said. She and Terra laughed.

"Listen to me, Ven." Aqua said. "We need to get you and Nia home." "It's okay, Aqua." Ventus said. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad mouth Terra or Nia again." He looked at Nia. "Right?" Nia nodded. "Yeah." Terra grabbed Ventus's shoulder. "You saw the boy in the mask?" he said remembering what Master Xehanort had told him. "Y-yes?" Ventus said uncertainly. "Vanitas…" Terra said quietly. "Ven, you and Nia let Aqua take you home." "No way." Ventus said. "We want to go with you guys." "Yeah. You can't expect us to go on this big adventure and then just go home." Nia said. "We're going with you guys." "You can't." Terra said. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you guys to get hurt." "And what is this "dangerous task" Terra?" Aqua asked. "It doesn't sound like what Master Eraqus told you to do." "It might be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said. "I'm not so sure." Aqua said. "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Ventus couldn't believe what his friends were saying. "Listen to yourself, Aqua!" he said. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra said his voice rising slightly. He looked at Aqua, his eyes glaring at her with hurt and distrust. "Is that what he said to do? Master Eraqus's orders?" "Aqua wouldn't spy on you or any of us." Nia said. She looked at Aqua. "Right?" Aqua didn't look at any of her friends and turned her head to avoid Terra's eyes. "He was only…"

"Aqua…" Nia said tears forming in her eyes. How could she do that? They were supposed to be friends! "I get it." Terra said. He turned and started to walk off.

"Terra-" Ventus started to say.

"Just stay put!" Terra said harshly. "I'm on my own now, all right?" He continued to walk off.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua begged her friend tears starting to form in her own eyes. "Master Eraqus has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." But Terra ignored her and continued to walk off. Ventus shook his head. "You're awful, Aqua." Aqua held on tightly to her wayfinder and looked at Ventus and Nia. "So now you now the truth." she said. "But Master Eraqus loves Terra, and you know that too." "Were you also "ordered" to take me and Nia home?" Ventus said. "Aqua…now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." He ran off. Nia started to follow him.

"You're going too?" Aqua asked her. "Ventus is my friend and I'm going to support him. Isn't that what _friend_s do?" Nia said. She ran off to find Ventus leaving Aqua alone by herself still holding her wayfinder. Aqua watched as her friends left her. "Terra…Ven…Nia…"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? I decided to add the somebodies of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene just cause they weren't in the game and they really should have been. Sorry for the crappy boss fight but I didn't remember the Trinity Armor boss. Next chapter gets better! Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Friends torn apart

**Hey guys! Here's chapter whatever cause I've lost track and it's been almost four fricking months since I wrote a chapter. Sorry about that. **

In **other news Avengers: Age of Ultron released a couple weeks ago and it was awesome. It's totrally gonna be in a future Kingdom Hearts story. Plus Square-Enix is releasing Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) to the rest of the world later on this year! On smartphones! Would have preferred a Dream Drop Distance remake but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did TerraxAqua, RoxasxXion, and AxelxLarxene would all be cannon. ( I can hope in KH3 though.) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ventus was running through Radiant Garden when he noticed a little boy-about six or seven-surrounded by Unversed. Ventus jumped in front of the boy with his Keyblade. "Get to someplace safe!" he said. The boy ran off while Ventus defeated the Unversed.<p>

After they were gone Ventus found the little boy again. He wore a white lab coat and blue hair that covered one of his eyes. Ventus was about to ask the boy's name when someone called out, "Ienzo, where are you?"

Ventus looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair. He also wearing a lab coat walking up to them. The man noticed Ienzo. "Ah There you are!" he said. "Didn't I tell you not to wonder off child?" He turned to Ventus. "We've done our best to raise the boy especially since the boy's poor parents aren't here to do it."

"You're on your own huh?" Ventus said to Ienzo. Ienzo didn't say anything so Ventus turned back to the man. "Um, sir-" The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Even." he said.

"Ventus." Ventus said shaking his hand. "I'm actually looking for someone right now. He's about yay tall, and is dressed kind of like me."

"Hmm." Even said. "Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens." "Got it!" Ventus said. "Thanks!" "No thank you for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way." Even said. "And well let's just say I have a feeling we're destined to cross paths again someday."

Ventus looked at Even at Even confused as the man walked off with Ienzo. Ventus then shook his head and ran to the Outer Gardens.

* * *

><p>Terra walked through Radiant Garden hurt from the fact that Aqua had been spying on him. "Master Xehanort is the only one I can still count on."<p>

"You must be Terra."

Terra looked up and saw a man with short black hair, wearing a guard's uniform and a torn up red scarf around his neck. "Who are you?" Terra asked. "The name's Braig." the man said. "What do you want?" Terra said.

"It's that old coot." Braig said. "He won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd clam up!" "What do you mean?" Terra said.

Braig laughed. "Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort or whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner."

"Hmph." Terra said. "You're apparently not a very good liar. There's no way Master Xehanort would let himself be caught by a thug like you."

"As if!" Braig said. "I got the old coot at my mercy see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the Outer Gardens. You better show up before I lose my patience."

Braig turned around and gave a slight wave as he left. "Ciao."

_"There's no way it's true."_ Terra thought. _"Still…no harm in looking."_

As Terra made it to the Outer Gardens he noticed a man chained to a pipe nearby. "Master Xehanort!"

"The old coot sure knows how to take punishment."

Terra turned around and saw Braig approaching. The man smiled at Terra. "Just like I know how to deal it out."

"You monster!" Terra said summoning his Keyblade. "What are you after?"

"That right there." Braig said pointing to the Keyblade. "It's called a Keyblade isn't it? Yep. Seems like these days everybody's got one of those. Even grandpa there. When I nabbed him he told me all about it. What a weapon like that could do. How could I not want one?"

"Well, you'll find their picky about their owners." Terra said. "If I heard the old man right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material." Braig said. "So if I defeat you, that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift." He tossed one his arrowguns in his hand. "Not the most polite way to go about it. But what can ya do?"

Terra lunged for the man but Braig jumped back. "Ah, one more step and the coot goes boom." he said. "You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano e mano."

Terra couldn't do anything so he had to block Braig's attacks. One knocked him to the ground and Braig smirked. "For a Keyblade Master you're not very-what's the word-good?"

"What are you doing Terra? Fight!" Terra looked up and saw Master Xehanort yelling at him.

"But, Master, you'll-"

"Never mind me!" Xehanort yelled. "You must fight! You can't let this ruffian win! Think of your Master, Eraqus! The shame he and your follow pupils would be forced to bear! Use the Keyblade!"

Encouraged by Master Xehanort's words Terra got up and went into his battle at Braig Terra breathed heavily trying to hold back his anger he felt at that moment at Braig.

Braig simply scoffed. "So much for the bluff." he said.

Terra ran towards the man, Keyblade raised when he teleported out of Terra's sight. As Terra looked around for Braig, he heard him taunting him saying, "I can see you." Braig fired a shot Terra who heard it and quickly air-slid out of the way. "You better start running!" Braig yelled firing another shot at Terra. Terra saw the shot coming st him, and deflected it back at Braig who teleported back to the ground.

He glared at Terra. "You clever little sneak!" he said running towards Terra firing at him. Terra blocked his attacks once again and Braig and to move so his shots wouldn't hit him. He didn't feel like accidentally losing a eye today. Braig then began to charge up his arowguns. "Take this!" he yelled firing the shot. Terra managed to avoid it and ran straight from Braig. Braig simply smirked and raised his arrowgun for another shot.

_click_

Braig frowned and tried to fire at Terra again who was getting closer.

_click_

_click_

_"Crap..." _He was out of ammo. "Reload." he said his arrowgun refilling with ammo. No sooner had Braig said it then Terra had knocked him on the ground. Terra glared at him looking like he was barely controlling the anger inside him. "Let's see how_ you_ like it."

Rasing his Keyblade Terra shot two shots of darkness at Braig one hitting him directly in the eye and the other one scarring his face before hitting the chains holding Xehanort freeing him. Braig, badly injured, ran from the fight. Watching Braig run off Terra realized what he had just done. _"This power..." _he thought.

"Well done, Terra."

Terra looked up and saw Xehanort walking up to him. "You have taken another step foreword."

"But I was consumed by anger." Terra said. "Hatred. That's the power of darkness." "Darkness that you channeled!" Xehanort said.

"No." Terra said. "I succumbed to it. Just like when I stole Princess Aurora's heart of light." He shook his head. "i can never return home now. I'm a failure."

"Then don't." Xehanort said. Terra looked up in surprise. "You could be my pupil." the old man said.

He began to walk around Terra in circles. "Master Eraqus, you see," he began. is so afraid of darkness, he too has succumbed-not to darkness but to light. It shines so bright, he forgets that light begets darkness. And Aqua, Ventus, and Nia, their lights shine too bright. It is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart." Master Xehanort shook his head. "Eraqus...he's such a fool! Light and darkness, they are a balance-one that must always be maintained. Terra, you are the one who has showed the true Mask of Mastery, but Eraqus fedues too see it. And I know why. It is because he fears you. Join me. You and I can do the world much greater good by wielding like and darkness in equal shares."

Terra didn't know what to say. "Master Xehanort." was all he could say. The old man smiled at him. "See more worlds." he said. "Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas and bring an end to him. _Master _Terra."

Terra couldn't believe it. Him a Master? He shook his hand and bowed slightly as the old man left.

* * *

><p>"Nia ran through Radiant Garden trying to find Ventus. She was still was still hurting from her friend's argument. Specifically Aqua trying to send her and Ventus back home and treating them like little kids. Not to mention her spying on Terra.<p>

_"How could she do that?"_ Nia thought. A Unversed appeared in front of her and jumped at her. Nia summoned her Keyblade and defeated the creature in one hit. Nia than looked at her weapon and remembered the first time she actually summoned it.

_(flashback)_

_Nia sat in her room in the Land of Departure. Her, Terra, and Aqua were waiting for the new pupil, Ventus, to wake up. _

_"Its my fault." Nia thought. She heard and knock on her door, looked up, and saw Aqua standing there. _

_"Hey." she said. "May I come in?" "Sure." Nia said. Aqua sat next to her. "Ventus still isn't awake." she said. _

_"He probably won't ever wake up." Nia said. "And it's all my fault." Aqua looked at her. "How?" she asked. "I wished for someone like me." Nia said. "Someone who couldn't use a Keyblade. Well he can't use a Keyblade asleep." _

_Aqua put a hand on Nia's shoulder. "It's not your fault." she said. "Ventus doesn't remember anything from before coming here." _

_"What if he doesn't wake up?" Nia said. Aqua pulled something out of her pocket. 'Here." she said giving it to Nia who looked at it. It looked like a star and was purple with the symbol of a Keyblade wielder. Nia looked back at Aqua. "For me?" she asked. "It's a keychain." Aqua said. "You'll be able to attach it to your Keyblade." __Nia hugged Aqua "Thank you." she said. _

_A light shone from the keychain and something appeared in Nia's hand. She looked down at it and gasped, surprised at what she now held. A Keyblade. Her _own _Keyblade. "I-I have have one." Nia said. "I actually have one. My own Keyblade!" She squealed in happiness. Aqua smiled at seeing her friend so happy. "You have to take care it." she said. "It represents all of our connections as friends. You, me, Terra, and Ven." Nia looked at her Keyblade, then back at Aqua and nodded._

_(flashback ends)_

"We'll always be together." Nia said. "And we'll get through this. I know we will." Nia continued to run through Radiant Garden. As she did she ran into a certain spiky blonde haired boy. "Ven!" Ventus, who had fallen looked up at her and smiled. "Nia!"

Nia helped him up. "Were you able to find Terra or Aqua yet?" "No," Ventus said. "A man I met here said he saw him going into the Outer Gardens." "Great!" Nia said. "Let's go!" "Yeah!" Ventus said.

As they ran towards the outskirts of Radiant Garden they ran past a man with short black hair wearing a guard's uniform with a torn up red scarf around his neck with bandages covering one eye and another one covering part of his face. "Hey!" the man yelled after them. "Sorry!" Ventus yelled back as he and Nia continued to run to the Outer Gardens. The man rolled his good eye. "Kid needs to watch where he and his girlfriend are going..."

* * *

><p>As Terra got ready to leave Radiant Garden, he heard Ventus and Nia calling his name.<p>

"Terra!" Ventus said running up to him along with Nia. "Take us with you!"

"I can't do that, Ven." Terra said. Ventus looked at the ground sadly. "Why not?" he asked.

"It's just-when I really need you Ven," Terra said looking at him and Nia. "Both of you, I know you'll be there." Ventus and Nia smiled at Terra. "Well, why wouldn't we?" Nia said. "You're our friend." "Your right." Terra said. "Thanks you guys." He summoned his Keyblade armor and left Radiant Garden. As Ventus and Nia watched him leave, Ventus looked at Nia. "We'd better tell Aqua." Nia nodded and the two ran off to find their friend.

Xehanort stayed behind where Terra and Braig had fought thinking about how smoothly his plan was going when he heard someone yell from behind him, "Hey! You old coot!"

_"Guard."_ Xehanort thought. A invisible barrier protected him as he turned around and saw Braig standing there angrily firing at him. "You said I wouldn't get hurt!" Braig yelled at him. "I didn't sign up to be collateral damage!" He got in Xehanort's face and pressed his arrowgun to the old man's head.

"NO WAY! AS IF!" he yelled.

Xehanort, simply looked at Braig with a bored expression on his face and with one movement of his hand, summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Braig's neck. Braig backed off. "Okay!" he said nervously. "Okay, fine. Fine! Just...just put that down! You still need me! You still need me to do something, right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up you're end of the bargain." Xehanort got rid of his Keyblade and Braig sighed in relief.

"Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh?" he said. "All things considered. I'm just lucky he didn't steal my heart like Princess Whoever-it-was. That would have ruined my week for sure." Xehanort sighed. "Unlikely." he said. "A powerful light still lives inside of Terra. You see, people like him...they don't have the power to steal hearts."

"So wait." Braig said. "You mean...he's not the one who stole her heart?" Xehanort simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was part of chapter 18. I'll probably post the rest later to this chapter. The reason I did this because I have a question for you guys. After Radiant Garden is Disneytown. I wasn't planning on putting Disneytown in the story but since there is some important parts of Disneytown that I need to add and since a guest reviewer suggested I put the world in there having Nia meet Clarabelle I've decided to put it in there. <strong>

**Now I'm okay with writing Disneytown for Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia, I just need a minigame for her to do. I can't think of one. Minigames aren't my area of expertise. If any of you guys come up with a idea can you guys review or PM me about it? It would help out a lot. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: New friends made

**Here's another chapter. (This has now been reedited.)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Aqua was walking through Radiant Garden when someone stepped in front of her. The boy wore a mask. Aqua realized who he was.<p>

"You're the boy that Ventus mentioned." she said. "Vanitas."

"Ah, yes." Vanitas said. "Ventus. Tell me something. Has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?" "What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"I'll be asking the questions!" Vanitas said. "And why shouldn't I? Between the two of us. I'm the only one who will walk away alive." He summoned his Keyblade. "Guess again!" Aqua said summoning her's as well.

Vanitas proved to be some trouble for Aqua since he constantly teleported above Aqua to try to hit her. But Aqua managed to cartwheel out of the way. "Take that!" she said firing a blast of magic from her Keyblade right into Vanitas's back.

As Vanitas laid on the ground seeming unconscious Aqua slowly approached him and reached for his mask. "Who are you?" she asked. Before she could unmask him Vanitas let out a creepy laugh. Aqua jumped back startled as Vamitas got up. "Not bad at all." he said. "Congratulations. I'll keep you around."

He summoned a dark corridor and turned to leave. He looked back at Aqua. "Never hurts to have a backup." He left.

"I have to stop him." Aqua thought. "Before anything else happens to Terra, Ven, or Nia."

"Aqua!"

Aqua turned around and saw Ventus and Nia running after towards her. "Ven! Nia!" Aqua said. "Were you able to find Terra?" "Yeah, but… he's gone." Ventus said."I see." Aqua said. "Then I can't stay here." "Let us go with you Aqua." Ventus said.

"No, Ven." Aqua said harshly. "You and Nia do as I say and go home." Nia put a hand on Ventus's shoulder while he looked at the ground sadly. "Why not?" he said quietly. "I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua said. "You understand?"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade armor and left without saying another word.

"Ven?" Nia asked.

"I need some time alone." Ven said walking off.

He sat against a wall and pulled out the wooden Keyblade Terra had gave him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_"Giving up already?" Terra looked at Ventus as the boy lay on the ground at the Land of Departure. _

_"You can do it Ven." Nia said. Aqua nodded in agreement. "You almost had him. Just try it again." _

_Ventus got up and grabbed the wooden toy Keyblade Terra had given him. Both boys ran towards each other and swung their weapons. _

_After the training they all sat down. "Ven," Terra said. "You see all those dents and nicks you got?" He pointed at the wooden Keyblade. _

_"Each one is proof you're learning." Aqua said. "You're trying to hard to move your body." Terra said. "You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?" _

_Terra took the wooden Keyblade and stood up with it. "In your hand, take this blade." he said. "And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made." _

_Aqua laughed. "What's that about?" _

_Nia laughed too. "Yeah, who went and made you Master?" "Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said. "Well you're not the only one." Aqua said. "I know." Terra said. "You, me, Ven, and Nia all share the same dream." He knelt down besides Ven and handed the boy the wooden Keyblade to keep. Ven smiled and took the Keyblade._

* * *

><p>(flashback ends)<p>

Nia watched from a distance as Ven sat on the ground tailing the Keyblade Terra had made in his hands.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Nia turned around and saw Ria and Laina. "Hey." Nia said. "Did you ever find your friend?" Ria asked.

"Yeah, he's right over there." Nia pointed at Ventus. Ria looked around the town square. "Where are they?" she said. "They should be here by now." Laina noticed two boys approaching Ventus. "There they are."

Nia, Ria, and Laina approached the other boys who were already talking with each other.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." one boy said to the other. He had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with a small moon symbol on the front, and pants.

"Aw, lighten up Isa. This will only take a sec." the other boy said. He had spiky red hair, green eyes, wore a scarf around his neck, and wore a red shirt and shorts.

Lea handed the wooden Keyblade back to Ventus. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." Ventus took the Keyblade back in annoyance at having it be called "cute".

"Now this right here..." Lea pulled out two matching frisbees. Each one had a picure of a smiling flame on it. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"Not a whole lot." Ventus said unimpressed. "You're just jealous!" Lea said. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head. "What's your name?"

"Ventus."

"Okay, Ventus let's fight." Lea said. "Fight?" Ventus said. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You scared you losing?" Lea taunted. "Come on." He jumped back and got into his fighting stance. "Hope your ready!"

Liana smiled as she watched Ventus slowly get up. "I'll be right back!" she said.

"Where are you going?" Ria asked her. "To get someone who wouldn't want to miss this fight!" Laina yelled back.

Lea smiled as Ventus got into his battle stance." Yeah...now we're talking!" "You're gonna be sorry!" Ventus said.

Laina came back a few seconds later followed by Arlene, Myde and two other people Nia didn't recognize. The two boys introduced themselves as Lumaria and Rould.

"Did we miss it?" Arlene asked. "No you're just in time." Nia said. "Unfortunately..." Ria mumbled under her breath. Myde was holding his sitar in his hands. It was now broken in group watched as Lea and Ventus both jumped at each other weapons raised...and Lea ended up falling on his butt.

Rould and Arlene turned to Myde. "Told you." Rould said. "Now pay up."

"No fair!" Myde whined as he handed Rould a pouch full of munny. "First Arlene breaks my sitar and now this? Rould smirked. "Don't bet on something with over-confidence next time."

Lea panted and looked up at Ventus. "You...had enough?" he asked. "Cause I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

"Really?" Arlene said, with her the others joining Lea, Ventus, and Isa. "Cause it looked to me like you just plain lost."

"Yeah," Isa said. "The only draw I saw was the big "L" on your forehead. For "loser", "lame", "laughable"."

"Wha?" Lea said. "Isn't this the part where you guys cheer me up or something? You're just having a bad day, or that's what you get for pulling your punches." He rolled his eyes. "Some friend." "Oh, so I was supposed to lie?" Isa said.

Lea turned to Ventus. "You see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him!" He smiled to let Ventus know he was joking.

"Hey, what about us?" Myde said. "Yeah, Pyro." Arlene said putting her arm on Lea's shoulder. Ria rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You guys too." Lea said grinning at Arlene.

"Well, I hate to break up this up but we have to go." Ria said coming between Lea and Arlene. Arlene smirked. "Whatever." she said. "Later, losers."

Arlene, Myde, Lumaria, and Rould left.

Ria turned to Lea. "And I'm late for my meeting with Ansem the Wise because you Lea-" Lea held up his hands in self-defense. "We're going." he said. "Already?" Nia asked. "Sorry." Laina said. "Hey, we'll see ya when we see ya." Lea said. "After all we're friends now. Got it memorized." Ventus and Nia smiled at the four. "Okay." Ventus said.

As Lea, Ria, Isa, and Laina walked away, Isa turned to Lea. "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" he asked. "I want everyone I meet to remember me." Lea said. "Insides people's memories, I can live forever." "We know we won't forget you." Isa said. "Believe me, we try all the time." "A lot." Laina added.

Lea smiled at them. "See I'm immortal!" "You're obnoxious." Ria said smiling at him. The four stared at the castle. "You guys ready for this?" Isa said. Ria and Laina nodded. "I can tell Lea is." Ria said. Lea nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The four teens walked off to the castle. Ventus and Nia watched them go. "Must be nice," Ven said. "Knowing who your friends are." Hi and Nia summoned their Keyblade armor and set off for the next world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Warnings

**Hello! Here's another chapter! Before you read this though go check out the new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer. A part of this chapter will make a bit more sense if you watch it first.**

**By the way Disney Town has been skipped because I couldn't think of a minigame for Nia and also because I hate the world with a passion. It will be implied that Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Nia went but that's it. The only thing that won't be implied is what happened to Pete since I will will be covering that in the sequel to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts just all my OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia arrived in the next world. "Where are we?" Ventus said. "Beats me." Nia said grabbing the side of her head and wincing in pain. Ventus smiled at her. "Have too much much ice cream?" he asked. "Yeah." Nia said.<p>

After leaving Radiant Garden, Ventus and Nia stopped by Disney Town. They had helped three kids named Huey, Duey, and Louie with a ice cream machine and each gotten a cone. There was more than enough left for Nia to get a second ice cream. And then a third. After that she was ready to go. She couldn't handle looking at another ice cream cone. Ventus had chuckled when Nia told him that and was still chuckling about it now.

"How about we find out where we are?" Nia said trying to change the subject. A odd creature ran past them. It looked like a goat of some sort. Ventus and Nia walked up to him as he stopped running to catch his breath.

"Geez, the kid's relentless." the goat said. "Hey, what are you doing there?" Ventus asked him. The goat screamed and jumped startled then turned to face them. "I told ya, I'm booked solid! N-O spells forget it!" He noticed Nia and immediately changed his attitude. "Of course for you, sweetcheeks I could train you free of charge."

"Uh, Ventus?" Nia asked. "Why am I being hit on by a goat?"

"Hey, Phil!" someone yelled. "I'm all signed up! Phil!" A boy in a toga with curly orange hair ran over. "All right, Hercules. I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already?" Phil said.

"A-ha!" a young solider said. Phil sighed. "Beautiful Herc," he said sarcastically. "You happy now? You blew my cover!" "Okay, fess up." the young solider said. "I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes." The young soldier wore a helmet over his face so Ventus and Nia couldn't tell who he was. "True heroes." Hercules added.

"Really? Ventus asked. "You can teach that?" "Of course he can." the young soldier said. He turned to the goat. "Come on, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero."

"Look," Phil said. "We've been through this. I've got two words for you. Student-teacher ratio!" "Um," Ventus said. "That's actually thr-" Phil interrupted him and continued talking to the young soldier. "I've already got my hands full with this one." Phil gestured to Hercules then turned to leave. "Come on, Herc." "I'm low-maintenance!" the young soldier said to them. "I swear!"

A group of Unversed suddenly appeared in front of Hercules and Phil. "Unversed!" Ventus said. He and Nia summoned their Keyblades. "Monsters, huh?" the soldier said pulling out a sword. "Hey, Phil! Watch this! I'll show what I'm made of." "I'll help too!" Hercules said. Phil ran off while Ventus, Nia, Hercules, and the soldier fought and defeated the Unversed.

When Phil came back and saw all the Unversed gone he sighed. "Okay, change of plans. The Games are coming up. So, I'm gonna watch both your matches then I'll decide which one of you rookies I wanna train." The soldier laughed happily. "Sweet!" he said. "Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now!" He ran towards the Coliseum.

"The Games, huh?" Ventus said. He turned to Nia. "Sounds fun. You want to go sign up?" "Yeah!" Nia said. They began to run to the Coliseum but Phil stopped them. "Sorry kids, Captain Eager there just took the last spot."

"Phil," Hercules started to say. "I don't understand. I thought you were my trainer!" "You wanna be a true hero, Herc?" Phil asked. Hercules nodded. "Then you're gonna have to go out there and show me that everything I've taught you is gonna pay off." He began to walk off towards the Coliseum. "But Phil…" Hercules said. "Oh, and no more training sessions for awhile." Phil said. "Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." He left Hercules, who hung his head down in disappointment.

"Hey, cheer up!" Ventus said. "So you gotta fight a couple matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus and this is Nia. Want us to help you train?" "You guys would really do that for me?" Hercules asked. "Sure." Nia said. "Thanks, you guys." Hercules said. "I'm Hercules. Herc for short." He held out his hand. Ventus and then Nia shook it. "Just call me Ven." Ventus said. "You're going to fine, Herc." "Thanks." Hercules said. "I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule okay?"

Hercules ran ahead to the Coliseum. Ventus and Nia followed him and helped Hercules train for the Games. Afterwards while they were talking a break, Nia walked outside.

"Better cherish your time with him."

Nia turned around and saw Vanitas standing there. "You again!" Nia said summoning her Keyblade. "What do you want?" "To give you a warning." Vanitas said. "If you keep following Ventus, you're going to change. Become a different person. And once you do, it will crush your little friend's spirit completely. But if you walk away right now, he can avoid all that pain." "Yeah, thanks for the warning but me and Ventus can handle ourselves just fine." Nia said. "Hmph. Suit yourself." Vanitas said. He summoned a dark corridor. "Leaving already without a fight?" Nia said. "Oh, don't worry." Vanitas said. "I'm leaving behind a gift." He left.

Nia crossed her arms deep in thought. _"What was that all about? Does it have anything to do with what he told Ventus? Something about Terra and me being different people?"_

"Hey!"

Nia looked up and saw the young soldier walking into the Coliseum. "The Games are about to start. You coming?" "Yeah!" Nia said. She ran into the Coliseum just as Phil started talking to Hercules, Ventus, and the soldier.

"All right, you bunch of rookies." he said. "It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets. one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now," Phil looked at Hercules and the soldier. "I signed you two up for the West, cause they already got a heavy-hitting contender cleaning up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafts hustle in there. Now move those sandals."

As Phil, Hercules, and the soldier entered the Coliseum, Ventus looked at Nia. "Heavy-hitting contender?" he asked. Nia shrugged. "Ven! Nia! Come on!" Hercules yelled to them. "Oh. Okay!" Ventus yelled back running into the Coliseum along with Nia.

They watched Hercules and the soldier make it through the matches. "Hey." the soldier said to Hercules. He held out his hand. "Whoever wins, no hard feelings." Hercules shook his hand. "Course not. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." "Hey, just making sure." the soldier said. "You're not a hero yet." Hercules laughed. "True."

They got into their battle stances and the match started. Ventus and Nia watched them from the sidelines. "This is really close." Ventus said to Nia. "Yeah." Nia said.

"Hey!" Phil said running into the match interrupting it. "We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match.""Vanitas's gift." Nia mumbled under her breath. "Real monsters?" Hercules asked. "We have to stop them." the soldier said. "Leave the monsters to us." Ventus said. "This match is too important!"

He and Nia ran out of the Coliseum to the town where a bunch a Unversed were. "You won't get past us!" Nia said. She and Ventus summoned their Keyblades. A rumble shook the town and Ventus and Nia fought to keep their balance. "What's going on?" Ventus yelled to Nia. "I don't know!" Nia yelled. Suddenly something shot from the ground from beneath their feet knocking them into a wall.

Ventus looked up as someone offered their hand to help him up. "Herc!" Ventus grabbed his hand and Hercules pulled him up. "What about your match? "Forget the match." Hercules said. "No way could I let my friends fight alone. Because I am a hero! I mean, ya know…I'm gonna be one. Come on! Let's finish this together!" He helped Nia up who was staring at the Unversed in front of them. It's body seemed to be covered in chains that restrained it's arms. It had shackles around it's legs making it unable to use them. It's head also had limited movements as it had a helmet on. To Nia the Unversed looked like a prisoner.

While Hercules took care of the smaller Unversed the bigger one lunged at Ventus and Nia who dodge rolled out of the way. The Unversed then swung the lower half of it's body at Ventus. It hit him in the back and tossed him aside.

"Ven!" Nia said. She raised her Keyblade. "Heal!" Green light surrounded Ventus and he got up. The Unversed then started to fire lasers at Ventus but Nia threw her Keyblade at it's head getting its attention. As Hercules finished off the last of the smaller Unversed, another rumble shook the ground. A cage popped out from underneath Nia and trapped her inside.

"Nia!" Ventus yelled. "Get me out of here!" Nia yelled. "Trying using your Keyblade!" Ventus said. "There isn't a lock on here! What good will it do?" Nia yelled back. The Unversed began to approach Nia. "Got any ideas, Herc?" Ventus asked. "I do." Hercules said. "Hope you don't mind getting dizzy." "What?" Ventus said.

Hercules picked up Ventus by his feet and began twirling around in a circle. As Hercules picked up speed, he tossed Ventus towards the Unversed. Ventus aimed his Keyblade straight for the Unversed's chest and hit it, breaking a few of the chains in the process.

Ventus then quickly used a move called Strike Raid, breaking the bars on the cage Nia was in, freeing her. As Ventus, Nia, and Hercules prepared to continue the fight the Unversed stumbled back and vanished.

"We did it!" Nia said giving Hercules a high-five.

"Sorry that we made you lose the match, Herc." Ventus said. "Aw, come on," Hercules said. "You don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision."

A Unversed appeared behind Hercules but someone destroyed with their sword. Ventus, Nia, and Hercules turned around and saw the young soldier there. "What, you didn't save any for me?" he asked. "Hey, you're here?" Nia said.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too." the soldier said. "I just don't run as fast, that's all." "So you both threw the match?" Ventus said. "Who won, then?" "I left first, so it's not me." Hercules said. "Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." the soldier said. "Still." Hercules said.

"Hey."

The four of them turned around to see Phil walking up to them. "I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, being a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough. And that makes all the difference."

"Then that means…" Ventus started to say. "Oh man, I was this close!" the soldier said. He sighed. "Well, that's life." He turned to Hercules. "I never really introduced myself." He took off his helmet revealing his spiky black hair. "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc." "Thanks, Zack." Hercules said.

"Yeah, well," Phil said. "We'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ." "Hey, don't count me out." Zack said. "I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!"

While Nia, Hercules, and Zack laughed Ventus talked with Phil. "Okay, be honest." he said. "You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" "Of course not." Phil said. "I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little…incentive. It's, uh, Ventus, right?" Ventus nodded. "Well, thanks to and your friend there, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya." "Nah, I'm glad." Ventus said. "I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua…we'll patch things up." He smiled and Nia and him started to leave.

"You guys are leaving?" Hercules asked. "Yeah." Nia said. "Our journey's still not over yet." "But you'll visit, right?" "We'll stop by once you're a true hero." Ventus said. "Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack said. "Oh, so you mean never come back?" Ventus said jokingly. Zack put a arm on Ven's shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" They both smiled and started laughing along with Phil, Nia, and Hercules.

* * *

><p>In the dry world of the Badlands, Vanitas approached Xehanort. "I gave her the message." he said. "She didn't listen. She's stilling following Ventus wherever he goes."<p>

Xehanort smiled to himself. "Excellent. Then all of the pieces are in place. The girl will serve her purpose."

"And after she does, what's going to happen to her?" Vanitas asked.

Xehanort pulled something from his pocket and stared at it. "Her destiny has already been decided. It's no longer left to chance."

Vanitas stepped closer to see what Xehanort was holding. In his hand was a dark chess piece with the symbol of a X.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I put the chess piece in there? It will make sense...eventually. Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Heroes

**Here's another chapter guys! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived in the new world and saw a boy surrounded by Unversed. Terra immediately stepped in front of the boy. "Stay back." he said. After Terra defeated the Unversed he offered a hand to the boy to help him up. "You all right?" he asked. "Yeah," the boy said taking Terra's hand and getting up. "Thanks." The boy sighed. "I guess they were too much for me. I'm just gonna have to train harder." He looked at Terra. "You know, you're tough-the way you handled those things. Are you here to enter the Games?"<p>

"What Games?" Terra asked. "The "Games" Games." the boy said. "To see who's strongest! One day I'm gonna win 'em all and become a true hero."

"Hercules, where are you?" somebody said. "Front and center right now, or I'm tackin' on another 1,000 laps!" "Gotta go." Hercules said. "The coliseum's just up ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there some time!" He ran off.

"A competition?" Terra said. "I should find out how strong a hero I really am." As Terra walked to the coliseum he saw rankings posted nearby and stopped to look at them. "This is it." Terra said.

"How sad is this?"

Terra turned around and saw a man standing there. He had blue skin, wore a black toga, and had blue flames for hair. "Huh?" Terra said. "Pains me to see it." the man said. "All that power going to waste." "Who are you?" Terra asked. "Name is Hades." the man said. "How you doing? Now let me guess. You're trying to put the kibosh in the darkness inside you? Am I right? 'Course I'm right! Well, anyway, bad idea."

"Wait, what?" Terra said. "Okay, stay with me here." Hades said. "Darkness is inside everybody. Nothing to be ashamed of. You play nice with it, and darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sale. And then where are you? Nowhere." He put a hand on Terra's shoulder. "Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right kid. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers."

"Well, let's hear it then." Terra said. "How do I conquer the darkness!" "Easy." Hades said. "You sign up for the Games. I know. I know. "Please, Hades, the Games?" But hey, you would be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. And don't worry. I'll be there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kind of what you call an expert in the art of darkness. I'll be waiting inside the coliseum for your answer. And decide fast will ya?" Hades walked off leaving Terra to think. _"If there really is a way to conquer the darkness inside me then I've got to try."_ he thought.

Terra walked into the coliseum. "All right," he said to Hades. "I'm in. When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness inside me?" "Hold your chariot horses." Hades said as he pulled out a paper and feather pin. "You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. Name?"

"Terra."

"Kinda earthy, but all right. Now…height and weight…and there. Done." Hades said. He turned to Terra. "I sense you're already starting to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you. It's sweet really. And hey, by the time you win the final match here, you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry, anything goes wrong, I'll make it all go away. Service with a smile." "I got it." Terra said pushing him away and entering the coliseum. Hades smiled evilly to himself.

Terra didn't have any problems with the matches except for one thing: all of them were timed. If the Unversed weren't defeated in a specific amount of time, Terra would have to restart the match all over. But Terra managed to make it through all ten rounds and now waited to face the last opponent in the Games. "Once I've conquered the darkness the darkness in my heart. I'll never have to be afraid of it again."

Terra's opponent approached. The boy pulled out out a sword and lunged at Terra. Terra dodged most of the boy's attacks easily and knocked the boy to the ground. As Terra turned around to leave the boy got up and swung at Terra again. Terra held him back with his Keyblade. "Stop it! The match is over!"

_"What's with this guy?"_ Terra thought. _"He was a pushover before. What's gotten into him?"_ "It's not…me…" the boy said. "I'm not doing this…"

"He's being controlled." Terra said. "Huh? So what do you think?" Hades said. "You like my new super warrior? See-this right here-is the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could, if you open up to it." "Hades!" Terra said. "You were just playing me! The darkness will never have me!"

He pushed the boy back. Darkness appeared from the boy's arms. "Help me…" he said. "You gotta…set my heart free…" The boy swung again at Terra but Terra jumped back and avoided it. The boy raised his sword and two small meteors flew at Terra just missing him. Darkness surrounded the boy and made him use a flurry of quick attacks against Terra. As Terra struggled to block the attacks the boy let up and slouched on the ground as if using that much darkness had made him tired. Terra used the opportunity and knocked the boy to the ground with his Keyblade.

Hades watched the entire fight unimpressed. "Well, looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse." he said. "This kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness." He left.

Terra helped the boy up as the darkness went away. "Thanks." the boy said. "Uh…"

"Terra."

"Thanks, Terra." the boy said. "I'm Zack." Zack looked at Terra and then nodded. "Definitely." he said. "Terra, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be." "Well, I'm no hero." Terra said. "Trust me."

"Dude, listen to those cheers." Zack said. "To them you're a hero. And mine too. It's too bad though. I really wanted to fight you fair and square." Terra smiled at him."Maybe someday Zack." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is being posted after this! Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Bluebird

**Here's another chapter guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>As Aqua walked through town Unversed surrounded her. A goat-looking creature ran in front of her and got into a battle stance. "Stand back sweetcheeks." Aqua didn't know what to say. "Uh…" As the Unversed stepped closer, the goat panicked and ran off. "Herc, they're all yours!" A boy with curly hair wearing a toga ran up. Aqua and Hercules fought the Unversed and defeated them.<p>

"Geez! Those wackos almost made gyros out of me!"

Aqua and Hercules turned around and saw the goat walking towards them up to them. "Well maybe if you weren't trying to show off Phil…" Hercules said. "Who asked you kid?" Phil said. "You'll understand when you're older." "And stronger." Hercules said. "Strong enough to be a hero." "You think being strong is the same as being a hero?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." Hercules said. "Mostly. Look at how strong Terra is, and he's champion!" "Terra?" Aqua asked. "So sugarcakes…got any plans for later?" Phil asked. "You know, I trained a few heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite ya a little epic poetry."

"Do you really know Terra?" Aqua asked. "Of course I do." Phil said. "He's the local hero everybody's going gaga for. Oh, now I get it. You're one of his fans. Everywhere I go it's Terra-this, Terra-that…more like Terra-bull." "Oh no, you see, I just want to track him down." Aqua said. "Yeah, tell me about it sister." Phil said. "You and the rest of Greece! Kid shows up outta nowhere, goes and wins the first Games he ever enters, dazzling the whole town, and then the nudnik up and vanishes!"

"Everybody says Terra's the real thing," Hercules said. "A true hero. I can't wait till I'm that tough." Phil scoffed. "Right. He's so tough that he turned the last schlemiel who faced him into a raving yahoo." "Come on, Phil, be nice." Hercules said. "So you're telling me he isn't here." Aqua said. "Whoa, not so fast." Phil said. "He may not be here now, but ya never know. He could always decide he's gonna show for the Games." "Yeah." Hercules said. "To defend his title." "And if you enter, there's always a chance you might run into him." Phil said. "I got an idea. I'll sign you up myself. And if you need a trainer, I'd be more than happy to put you through the ropes." "But Phil…I had to practically beg to agree to train me." Hercules said. "Shh!" Phil said. "Pipe down, kid! You and she ain't got the same attributes, if ya know what I mean."

"You know," Aqua started to say. "You're right. Please sign me up for the Games. My name is Aqua. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Phil said. "Now, let's start with a few basics-" "Thanks but, I won't need a trainer." Aqua said. Phil shook his head. "Never changes." he said. "So I suppose ya still want me to go and get you signed up. Meet me in the vestibule when you're ready." Phil walked into the coliseum.

Aqua went into the coliseum and entered the Games. After she had made it through ten matches she took a break and walked outside with Phil and Hercules. "All that's left is the final and still no sign of Terra." Aqua said. "The guy I'm supposed to fight is someone else named Zack." She turned around and was surprised to see a boy with black spiky hair standing front of her. "Aqua, right?" the boy asked. "Hey, I'm Zack. Your opponent in the final. Man, finally! Once I beat you, I get to take on Terra!"

"Terra?" Aqua asked. "Why? I don't understand. Are you saying there's another match after the final?" "Uh-oh. Guess you didn't get the memo." Zack said. He turned to Phil. "Oh, Phil! Would you tell her the rules?" Phil cleared his throat. "Fine, here's how it is. The Games are divided into two brackets-you got your East, you got your West. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. Now, right now you are competing in the East and we got no idea about the other side. For all we know, your boy Terra could be cruisin' through over in the West." "Then I shouldn't be fighting matches here." Aqua said. "I should be over there looking for him." "No…you, uh…can't!" Phil said quickly. "It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly forbidden from watchin' matches in the other bracket."

Hercules looked at Zack. "Did he just make that up?" Zack shrugged. "How should I know?" "All right, fine!" Phil said. "Look, you gotta just stay and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation." "Hey, do it for us, too." Zack said. Aqua thought a moment. "All right, then." she said. "I'll finish what I started." "You will?" Phil said. "I'll be waiting for ya in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready to go." He walked towards the coliseum.

"A match between Zack and Aqua?" Hercules said. "This I can't miss." "Ix-nay on the atchin'-way." Phil said. "You got trainin' to complete. "Oh, that's right…" Hercules said. "Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around." He ran off. "Aqua." Zack said. "Give it your best out there." "You too." Aqua said. "I am so fired up!" Zack said. He started doing squats.

"Zack, Terra is a friend of mine. How exactly is it that you know him?" Aqua said. "He saved my life." Zack said. "During the last Games, this dude named Hades tried to make Terra his pawn of darkness and he used me to do it. He had some kind of magic or something that made me crazy, gave me weird powers that I turned against Terra." Zack stopped doing squats. "But you know what? Terra freed me. And he didn't need the darkness to do it." "I had no idea." Aqua said. "Well, that's enough with the drama. I guess I'll see you in the ring, huh?" Zack said. He walked inside the coliseum while Aqua looked at the ground. "Terra…"

Aqua and Zack walked into the coliseum and faced each other. "I promised Terra I'd face him." Zack said. He pulled out his sword. "Fair and square." "The friendship between boys…" Aqua said. "It almost makes me jealous." She summoned her Keyblade. "Let's fight!"

She swung her Keyblade at Zack who did the same with his sword. Zack then jumped back as Aqua pushed Zack back and swung her Keyblade at him again. He then ran and jumped into the air and slammed into the ground with his sword. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way. Zack smiled and started doing squats. "I don't think you're trying!" he taunted. Aqua used the opportunity to swing her Keyblade at Zack and knock him on his back.

"Aw, man…ugh, I lost!" He got up. "I got a long ways to go if I'm gonna be a hero." Aqua and Zack turned around as a puff of smoke appeared and a man with blue skin, wearing a black toga, with blue fire for hair appeared. "Really, it's you?" he asked. "Here I thought I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next, and…it's just a little girl, a little lassie, a little bluebird." He glanced at Aqua and smiled at her. "Hades!" Zack said. Hades rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, is that a mosquito?" he said. "Where did I put that bug spray?" "Mosquito!?" Zack said. "

So you're Hades." Aqua said. "You used Zack tried to cast Terra into the darkness." "So I take it you're acquainted with the spineless chickenheart." Hades said. "Terra is my friend." Aqua said. "And I hear he triumphed over the darkness. He's not spineless." Hades chuckled. "Funny. Ya know, 'cause you know I heard different." he said. "Ya see, it was Chickenheart who asked me for a little, shall we say instruction on how to use the darkness in the first place."

"Never!" Aqua said. "And he was so close to doing it, too." Hades said. "When the sap went and got cold feet." He turned red in anger and cooled down a second later. "Now if that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. But you, my little bluebird. Why not flit over here and demonstrate some real courage for the winning team?"

"The darkness doesn't interest me!" Aqua said. "Well, that was rude." Hades said. "A "no thank you" might've sufficed. Fortunately I still get to-ahem-destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness…with your name on it!" He laughed evilly and left. "Get back here, Hades!" Zack said. He sighed. "Man if only I were up against him. Aqua." He grabbed both of her shoulders in his hands. "You gotta avenge me and Terra!" Aqua nodded. "I will." she said.

Aqua walked into the Coliseum. A huge, icy hand appeared from the edge of the wall of the coliseum. Another appeared and a creature covered in ice stepped over the wall and stood with Hades. "I never said one-on-one." Hades said. "No fair, Hades!" Zack said. "I suppose that's in the rules." Aqua said. ""Rule No. 2. Combatants may call for backup." Maybe you better call yours, bluebird." Hades said. Zack ran up to Aqua. "He's already here!" Aqua blocked his way with her Keyblade. "Don't, Zack." she said. "I can do this on my own!"

Hades immediately backed up from the fight. "All yours, frosty." he said. As Aqua ran towards the Ice Colossus's foot it tried to smash Aqua with it's hand but Aqua cartwheeled out the way and made it to Ice Colossus's foot. As she hit it with her Keyblade, the Ice Colossus opened it's mouth and breathed ice at Aqua. She quickly ran to the other foot and avoided the ice. The Ice Colossus then threw ice shards at Aqua. One grazed Aqua's leg but the rest she blocked with a barrier. The ice shards deflected back at the Ice Colossus's face. The Ice Colossus knelt down defeated.

With it out of the way, Aqua turned her attention to Hades who was red with anger with Aqua defeating the Ice Colossus. "I'm on fire!" Hades said. He spread his arms and spun around in a circle as columns of fire spread from his arms. As Hades stopped spinning Aqua ran up to him and swung at him with her Keyblade. She found out that while Hades was red he couldn't be hurt. As Hades cooled down Aqua fired a Blizzara spell at him. "Freeze!" Hades tried to back away from the ice spells but got hit from it. He then threw a fireball at Aqua. "Bada-boom!" Aqua blocked the attack and shot another Blizzara spell at Hades followed by a swing of her Keyblade. "I don't believe this!" Hades said.

As Hades stepped backed defeated the Ice Colossus collapsed onto the ground and melted. Hades burst into anger again. "I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it!" he said. "I need a real Titan." He looked at Aqua. "Stayed tuned." He left.

As Aqua and Zack left the coliseum, Zack shook his head. "Stupid Hades…Next time, I'll put him in his place." He turned to Aqua. "Oh, yeah! You're the champ-we gotta celebrate!" "That won't really be necessary." Aqua said. "Hmm…" Zack said. "Hey, how about one date?" "Huh?!" Aqua said. Her face immediately turned red. "Oh! You mean-no…I have to leave right away. Besides, I still have so much training to do."

"Fair enough." Zack said. "And I'm still a work in progress, after all. Well, how 'bout this-I become a hero, then we go on a date." "I-I can't make any promises." Aqua said. "Yes!" Zack said. "Great, it's settled. Hero-hood, here I come!" He ran off laughing passing Hercules.

"Oh…it's over already?" Hercules said. "And I finished today's training in record time." "You want to be a hero too, right?" Aqua said. "Strength alone won't make you into one." "I know. I know." Hercules said. "Strength alone won't make me a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you and Zack, and I can tell there's something more." "You've got strength in your heart, too." Aqua said. "Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all." She smiled to herself. "Terra, you too. Keep fighting."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading guys! And please review! Thanks!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Friends

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

As Terra rode in the Lanes Between he looked at his wayfinder. He looked up and saw a bunch of Unversed flying around. "All the way out here?" he said. He defeated the Unversed with his Keyblade Glider. A ship flew overhead and pulled Terra in it with it's tractor beam. Two aliens walked in the ship passing by multiple empty cells. One was big and wore a black security guard suit with a name tag that read, "Gantu" while the other was smaller, skinner, and green. The alien had six fingers and held the behind her back as they stopped in front of a cell where Terra was. He was lying on the bed unconscious from being pulled into the ship.

"Is he the one?" the female alien asked the bigger one. "Yes, grand Councilwoman." Gantu said. "I've confined him until we can determine what he is." As Terra woke up inside the cell he looked around then looked outside through the glass. The grand Councilwoman and Gantu were backing away from the Unversed. "Take cover!" Gantu said. "Leave it to me to handle these fiends. Whatever you are, you're under arrest…eventually!" He ran off. "Unversed!" Terra said. He stepped back and aimed his Keyblade at the glass. He unlocked his cell and jumped in front of the Unversed. "I'll give you a fight." he said. When he defeated all the Unversed he noticed another alien watching him from a cell. The alien had four eyes, had a round belly, and wore prison clothes. "Very impressive display." the alien ignored him and started to walk off.

"Wait!" the alien said. "You help! I have been imprisoned on ridiculous charges!" Terra stopped walking and glanced at him. "Is that so?" "I am innocent scientist who created galaxy's most destructive-uh…constructive species of all times." He laughed nervously. "Why, my experiment could annihilate creatures you fought so hard! He is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can think faster than superhuman computer. He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his rather diminutive size. And for reasons preposterous, the Federation Council fears him. They take him away from me and throw me here in small, stuffy, rather badly lit cell."

"Because he's so powerful?" Terra asked. "Exactly." the alien said. "Everyone always gets antsy in pantses when somebody more powerful is in the neighborhood. You understand, perhaps?" Terra looked at his Keyblade. "We must make to rescue him, or he'll be banished to far reaches of space!" the alien said. "Okay, then." Terra said. "Take me to him." He unlocked the cell and the alien stepped out. "Experiment 626." the alien said. "Is name I give to adorable, fluffy creature you are helping for to rescue. And I am genius scientist who created him, Dr. Jumba Jookiba." "I'm Terra." Terra said. "Pleasure is all ours." Dr. Jumba said. "626 is this way. Hurry!"

As Terra and Dr. Jumba walked through the ship avoiding the guards and defeating the Unversed they eventually went into a small room and found Experiment 626. He had blue fur, four arms, and antenna sticking out of its head. He was inside a glass case yelling something Terra couldn't understand.

"Amazing, is he not?" Dr. Jumba said. "Such tremendous power in such itty-bitty package. Truly, he is the one and that's the only-the mightiest creature in all the galaxy. "And his only singular instinct-to destroy everything he touches! See?" "What?!" Terra said. Dr. Jumba released Experiment 626. The small, blue alien immediately jumped on Terra crawling all over his body and then jumping on the ceiling holding Terra's wayfinder. Terra looked at him then checked his pockets. "When did you…? Give that back!" "Too late." Dr. Jumba said. "Is already marked for destruction." "No, stop!" Terra said to Experiment 626. "My friend gave me that!" He stopped and realized what he just said. Experiment 626 looked at him then back at the wayfinder.

""Friend"?" Dr. Jumba said. "Are you joking?" He fell over laughing. "Such concept is totally lost on 626!" Experiment 626 dropped the wayfinder and crawled off. Terra picked up his wayfinder. "Funny." Terra said. "This whole time I've been telling myself I want to be stronger, more independent. But the second I let my heart do the talking, I find out how little I really know myself. And how much I miss them." He looked at Dr. Jumba. "That experiment of yours. You sure about him? Maybe, in his heart, he wants friends just like the rest of us." "Impossible!" Dr. Jumba said. "Pshah! He has no actual feelings-only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him. Or perhaps you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness! He pulled out a small ball and a beaker of water. He putt the ball in and a yellow alien with electricity passing by his antenna appeared.

Experiment 221 immediately tried to attack Terra by charging towards him. Terra managed to avoid the first two times it charged but the third Experiment 221 knocked him on his back and laughed. Experiment 221 then began charging up its body and firing electricity at Terra but he managed to avoid it's attacks. Experiment 221 then stood in the center of the room and fired electricity in all directions. Terra did his best to avoid those as well. Experiment 221 then took control of the laser guns in the center of the room. Terra quickly destroyed them though. Experiment 221 angrily charged electricity around it's entire creating a sort of electric field around itself. As it went to zooming around the room laughing, Terra waited until it charged at him again and then hit with it with his Keyblade. Experiment 221 sounded like it was in pain for a quick second before reverting back to the small ball it was . Jumba looked at it. "Oh…you'll be all right, little one."

Terra and Dr. Jumba turned around and saw Experiment 626 crawling towards them. "What is it?" Dr. Jumba asked him. "Why have you returned? Experiment 626 yelled something. Terra walked up to him. "Maybe he's wondering what a friend is."

"Ridiculous!" Dr. Jumba said. "My name is Terra." Terra said to the small, blue creature. "Ter…ra…" Experiment 626 repeated. Terra nodded. "Yes. I can't explain friendship. When you feel it, you'll know it." "Not if I have any say in the matter!" Dr. Jumba said. "You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. Now, I fix what is wrong with you." Experiment 626 yelled at him.

_"Red alert. Red alert."_ a voice over the intercom said. _"Experiment 626 and two prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. Security, locate the fugitives immediately. Repeat. Experiment 626 and two prisoners-"_ Experiment 626 ran off. "Not so fast!" Dr. Jumba said running after him.

"Well, I can't stay here and get caught." Terra said. He opened a portal to the Lanes Between and looked at his wayfinder. "Ven, Nia, Aqua…I'll find some way to set this right." He got on his Keyblade glider and set off for the next world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review guys! Thanks! Read the next chapter!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Friendship circle

**Yeah here's another chapter.**

Aqua took off her Keyblade armor and looked around. She was in a spaceship. She saw Unversed in another room and ran inside. "Is there any world they haven't found?" Aqua asked herself as she summoned her Keyblade. Aqua defeated all the Unversed. She noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "This look like the Wayfinders." Aqua said. "But how did it get here?"

Experiment 626 jumped snatched it from her hands and growled at her. Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "Tell me. Where did you get that?" Experiment 626 looked at the Keyblade and seemed to realize something. "Come out, you little trog!" someone said. Experiment 626 growled and ran off. "Wait!" Aqua said.

"You there."

She turned around and saw a big alien standing in front of her. The name tag on the alien read, "Gantu". "Has Experiment 626 passed through this area?" "I don't understand." Aqua said. "Experiment what?" "Don't be dense." Gantu said. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic freak-Experiment 626! Small? Blue? Vicious?" "Him?" Aqua said. "But he didn't look vicious." "Ah! So you have seen him!" "Yes, he's in the ventilation system." Aqua said. "Blast!" Gantu said. "He got away again!" He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Aqua who was leaving too. "Hold it right there." Gantu said. "Why don't I know you? What sector are you from?" "Um, I'm…" Aqua said. She couldn't say she was from another world. She remembered what Eraqus had said.

_"Order must be kept."_

Gantu pulled out his laser blaster. "Trying to stow away, are we?" Gantu led her along the corridors of the ship. "I said stay close!" Gantu said. He led her to a room where a skinny, green alien looked at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" the alien asked. "Captain Gantu, did I not order you to apprehend the fugitives immediately?" "Yes." Gantu said. "And I will have them in custody soon. They'd be locked up already, if those wretched monsters would just-I mean, if I hadn't uncovered this potential stowaway." "I wasn't trying to sneak on board." Aqua said. "My name is Aqua. And those monsters-I followed them here. Please, I can handle this threat. Just give me a chance. Let me show you. The weapon I carry is the only one that can stop them." "Our weapons are of no use against them?" the alien said. She looked at Gantu. "Is this true?" "Well, we haven't explored all our options-" Gantu started to say. "Nor do we have time to." the alien said. "We are fortunate you are here, Aqua. Your assistance would be most welcome."

"But grand Councilwoman, you can't honestly believe what this stowaway says?" Gantu said. "I think you'll find I can." the grand Councilwoman said. "We have a crisis. Jumba and 626 remain at large and these monsters are obstructing attempts to reach them." She looked at Gantu. "Or did I mishear your latest excuse as to why you've again failed to carry out your duties, Captain?" She looked at Aqua again. "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Aqua said. "Defeating them is my job. It's what I do best, ma'am." "Then might I make one other request? Should you happen upon our fugitives, please do whatever you can to apprehend them intact." "You want me to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626?" Aqua asked.

"But you can't just-that's my job!" Gantu said. "You had your chance, Captain Gantu." the grand Councilwoman said. "Now you will stand down and await orders." She turned to Aqua. "We will monitor the location of the monsters and keep you apprised. Thank you for your help, Aqua." "Of course." Aqua said. She walked off. _"Experiment 626 was carrying a Wayfinder. I'd know that shape anywhere. Are Terra, Ven, and Nia here, too?"_ she thought.

Aqua went outside in her Keyblade armor and cleared the area of Unversed. As she was flying back to the ship she noticed the homemade Wayfinder floating in space. Aqua picked it up. "This must be the Wayfinder that 626 was carrying around." She flew back to the ship and continued to look for Experiment 626 and Dr. Jumba. As Aqua made it to the prison cells she spotted Experiment 626. Unversed suddenly appeared behind him and jumped into the air to attack him. "Look out!" Aqua said. She jumped into the air and swung at the Unversed defeating them. She the looked at the small, blue creature in front of her. "You must be Experiment 626." she said. "I have orders to take you in." "Terra." Experiment 626 said. Aqua gasped wondering how he knew Terra's name.

Experiment 626 turned around and started to walk off. "I think you and I need to talk." Aqua said. More Unversed suddenly appeared and Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "But first things first." Together with Experiment 626, Aqua defeated the Unversed. "Thanks, I owe you one." Aqua said to Experiment 626 who looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Aqua asked. "Ter…ra…" Experiment 626 said. He started climbing up the wall. "Wait!" Aqua said. "I just need to ask you-" Experiment 626 left. Aqua sighed and went back to the grand Councilwoman. "Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 have been sighted." she said. "At that time, the two of them were wondering around the launch deck. Would you see that they're secured?" "Is Experiment 626…really that dangerous of a creature?" Aqua said. "We must assume so." the grand Councilwoman said. "All right, then." Aqua said. "I'll head over there right now." She headed towards the launch deck.

Once she got there she saw Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 there. "Is time to give up." Dr. Jumba said to Experiment 626. "Then I will fix abnormality, and ridiculous behavior stops." Experiment 626 yelled at him. "Hold it right there!" Aqua said. "Dr. Jumba, Experiment 626 I've been authorized to take you into custody." She was holding the homemade Wayfinder in her hand. Experiment 626 noticed and jumped for it saying, "Terra!" He took and held it close.

"So it really does belong to you." Aqua said. "But…where have you seen that shape?" "Is copy he made of good luck charm that boy Terra show him." Dr. Jumba said. "Terra said friend gave him charm, was very protective of it." "He really said that to you?" Aqua asked. "Yes." Dr. Jumba said. Aqua held a hand close to her heart. "Then you're still all right, Terra."

"And now, because of Terra and his little bauble," Dr. Jumba said. "My genius creation is hesitating in his genetically programmed destructive instincts. Just look at him." Experiment 626 continued to hold the Wayfinder until someone tried to blast him just missing him. Aqua, Experiment 626, and Dr. Jumba looked up to see Gantu with his laser blaster out. "What are you doing?" Aqua said. "Our orders are to capture them alive!" "I've decided to take a new approach." Gantu said.

He looked at Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626. "All right, you two, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?" Experiment 626 yelled something at Gantu. It must have been about his weight because he yelled back, "I'm just big-boned!" He started to run after Experiment 626 who started running. "Freeze!" Aqua stepped in his way with her Keyblade in hand. "Stop it!" she said. "I warned you. Stay out if it!" Gantu said to her. "I guess we have to do this the hard way." Aqua said.

Gantu tried to tackle her but Aqua quickly cartwheeled out of the way. "Hold still!" Gantu said. He pulled out his laser blaster. "All right, see how you like this!" He began firing multiple shots all around. Aqua and Experiment 626 hid behind one of the crates in the launch deck to avoid Gantu's shots. Gantu tried to tackle Aqua again, but once again, she cartwheeled out of the way. She ran up to Gantu with her Keyblade raised so he swatted at her with his arm. "Cut it out!" he said. Aqua noticed Experiment 626 jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at Gantu. Aqua figured out what he was trying to do and picked him up and threw him at Gantu. "Get off!" Gantu said to Experiment 626. While Gantu was busy trying to get him off his face Aqua used the opportunity to get some hits in. Gantu tripped and fell on his back and Experiment 626 laughed. "Oh, not again…" Gantu up with his laser blaster. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Enough!"

Gantu and Aqua turned around to see the grand Councilwoman walking towards them. "I observed everything on the monitor." she said. "I…I can explain…" Gantu said. The grand Councilwoman ignored him and went to Aqua. "You've been of great service, Aqua. Thank you." she said. Aqua looked at Experiment 626. "Captain Gantu," the grand Councilwoman said. "Escort 626 to the asteroid to which he's been banished. When you return, you're back on patrol." "Not patrol!" Gantu whined.

As Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 were being led away by the grand Councilwoman, Aqua stopped her. "Please, your highness. Would you consider soaring Experiment 626?" "Spare him?" the grand Councilwoman said. "He's an extremely dangerous creature. I cannot release such a menace." "But it seems to me he's at least trying to make friends." Aqua said. "And dangerous or not…I really believe he can succeed." "Very well, Aqua." the grand Councilwoman said. "If he behaves himself, I will consider shortening his exile." "Thank you, ma'am." Aqua said.

She walked over to Experiment 626 and touched the Wayfinder he made. "I like the charm you made." Aqua said. "Do you think maybe…my circle of friends could become part of yours? My name is Aqua. My friends are Terra, Ventus, and Nia." "Ah-koo, wah," Experiment 626 said. "Fren…Terra…Nee-ah…Ven." Aqua smiled and nodded.

**Please read and review the next chapter guys! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25: Friendship circle completed

**Here's another chapter! With a good written boss fight. I think. **

As Ventus and Nia rode through the Lanes Between on their Keyblade gliders, a Unversed flew by and tried to attack them. Ventus and Nia faced the Unversed. "Try that again." Ventus said. Nia and him tried to attack the Unversed but it began to fly towards a ship. "Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" Ventus said. He and Nia flew after the Unversed.

In the ship Gantu approached Experiment 626 who was held upside with laser guns pointing at his head. "Now don't get any more ideas." Gantu said. "These guns are locked onto your genetic code." Experiment 626 yelled something at Gantu. An alarm sounded on the ship. "Intruders!?" Gantu said. He looked at Experiment 626. "All right, you. Don't get any funny ideas." He ran off. Experiment 626 moved his head and the guns followed his movements. Experiment 626 then spit towards the wall and the guns fired at the wall blowing a hole in it. Experiment 626 then broke free and ran towards the hole in the wall while avoiding the guns.

As Ventus and Nia walked into the shop Gantu ran into them. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at them. "So you two are the intruders. Identify yourselves." "My name is Ventus and this is Nia." Ventus said. "The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." "Nice try." Gantu said. "If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." "It's true!" Nia said. Something shook the ship and another alarm sounded.

_"Intruder in the machinery bay!"_ someone said on the intercom. _"We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!"_ "Now you tell me!" Gantu said. "Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you two." He ran off. Ventus looked at Nia. "This is our fault. We have to do something." Nia nodded in agreement. As they ran towards the door, Experiment 626 jumped in front of them. "Ven…?" he asked. "Nee-ah…Terra, Ah-koo, wah…" "What?" Nia said. "You know us?" "And you know Terra and Aqua?" Ventus said. Experiment 626 pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a homemade wayfinder. "Fren…circle!" he said. "Hey…is that a Wayfinder?" Ventus said. Another rumble shook the ship.

_"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!"_ a voice on the intercom said. "What are we doing?" Ventus said. "There's no time!" Nia noticed Experiment 626 following them. "It's too dangerous." she said to him. "You need to stay here." Nia and Ventus ran off while Experiment 626 stayed behind.

While Ventus and Nia ran off Experiment 626 looked at the Wayfinder he made. A blast knocked him aside. Experiment 626 saw his Wayfinder in pieces. "I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again." Gantu said. "Hmph. You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. But I see you for what you really are- a monster that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches." Experiment 626 growled at Gantu.

Ventus and Nia made it to engine room where the Unversed was flying around. Ventus and Nia summoned their Keyblades. "End of the line!" Ventus said. A blast shook the room and Experiment 626 jumped into the room breaking a wall. "Hey! You shouldn't be here!" Nia said. Experiment 626 yelled at the Unversed. "What is it?" Ventus asked him. Experiment 626 just kept yelling at the Unversed. Ventus ran to the Unversed and swung at it with his Keyblade but the Unversed spun around in a circle and knocked Ventus aside.

"Ven!" Nia said. "Heal!" As Ventus got up he saw Experiment 626 shooting his laser blasters at the Unversed distracting it from absorbing the energy of the engines. Nia helped Experiment 626 by throwing her Keyblade at the Unversed. The Unversed then turned it's attention to Nia and fired a beam of energy at Nia who ducked out of the way. The Unversed then flew over Nia and tried to fire lightning bolts at her but Ventus used that opportunity-while the Unversed was busy with Nia-to attack it from behind a get a hit in. The Unversed then turned invisible and flew up to the second floor of the engine room.

While Ventus and Nia couldn't see the Unversed, Experiment 626 apparently could because he kept jumping up and down, pointing and yelling. "What is it?" Nia asked. "You know where the Unversed is?" Experiment 626 nodded and kept jumping. Nia picked up experiment 626 and he pointed in the direction where the Unversed was. "Hope you're right." Nia said. She threw Experiment 626 at the Unversed turning it visible. "Ven, now!" Nia said. She and Ventus both jumped into the air at the same time and hit the Unversed defeating it. Experiment 626 continued to yell though. "It's over!" Ventus said. "Cut it out!" He grabbed Experiment 626 by his shoulders, but he knocked him back. Nia helped Ventus up and watched as Experiment 626 calmed down. "What's gotten into you?" Ventus asked. Experiment 626 whimpered and his ears faced the ground sadly as he showed them his broken Wayfinder. "I see…your Wayfinder broke." Ventus said. "Well don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." "Fren-ship…Cir-cle?" Experiment 626 asked. Ventus and Nia smiled and nodded.

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you." Gantu said walking up to the group. "You saw for yourself what kind if monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." "Monster?" Nia said. "He helped us stop the monster!" "You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." "Ven. Nee-ah. Fren!" Experiment 626 said. "That's right." Ventus said. "We are friends!"

Gantu pulled out his laser blaster and aimed it at Experiment 626. "Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" Experiment 626 jumped on Gantu's face. "Stop that!" Gantu said. Gantu fell onto his back. Experiment 626 yelled at Ventus and Nia. "Come on. Let's go!" Ventus said. The three of them ran out of the room. "Sound the alert!" Gantu said. "Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!"

Ventus and Nia left on they're Keyblade gliders while Experiment 626 took a small ship. Following them were guards from the ship. "Where are we going?" Ventus asked Experiment 626. Experiment 626 looked around the console of the ship and pulled out a lever.

_"Hyperdrive has been activated."_ a computer on the ship said. _"System charging. Warning. Guidance not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage-"_ Experiment 626 put the lever back and looked around nervously. "Break formation!" one of the guards yelled to the others surrounding Experiment 626's ship. "Get clear!" Experiment 626 yelled at Ventus and Nia. "What is it?" Ventus said. "What's going on?" Nia said. Experiment 626 yelled at them again. The hyperdrive on the ship suddenly activated and it blew Ventus and Nia away to another world knocking them off their Keyblade gliders. "Whoa!" they said. "Nee-ah! Ven!" Experiment 626 yelled as he blasted off into space.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Tricked

**Here's another chapter.**

Terra arrived in the next world and saw two men with a treasure chest surrounded by Unversed. One was short, wore glasses, and was shaking like a puppy while the other was taller, wore a hat, had a pointy mustache, and had a sword in his good hand. The other was a hook. "What are they, Cap'n?" the short man said. "Back!" the taller man said to the Unversed. "You'll not get me treasure!"

"Leave them to me!" Terra said running up to them. He summoned his Keyblade and defeated the Unversed. "If I'd desired your assistance, I'd demanded it." the taller man said. "We had the situation under control. Isn't that right, Smee?" "Oh yes, Captain Hook. Completely." Smee said. "We would've cleaved those fiends to the brisket, we would." He held a imaginary sword in his hand. "Why, I'd have given 'em a little of this-and this-" Captain Hook ignored him and looked at Terra. "And don't think your efforts mean you'll get a share of me treasure. Understand?"

"I'm not after your precious box, Captain." Terra said. "I'm looking for a person. A boy, wearing a mask. Ring any bells?" "No, not a one." Captain Hook said. "Figures." Terra said. "Smee!" Captain Hook yelled at him. "Ya blithering barnacle! We're off! We shall leave this place before the light draws 'em back again." "Hey, hold on." Terra said. "What did you just say about the light?"

Captain Hook smiled to himself. "Ah yes, it's heartbreaking really." Captain Hook said. "This chest, you see, contains light gathered from all around. And I've got an acquaintance-a boy-who's sure to try and seize it." "A boy who's after the light…" Terra thought. "If it's not Vanitas…then who?" "Hey, why don't I help you keep the light safe?" Terra said to Captain Hook. "Maybe you could tell me more about this boy who's troubling you. What's his name?" "Peter Pan." Captain Hook said. "This chest must be brought to Skull Rock safely. Don't let that Peter Pan anywhere near it!" "Right." Terra said. "I got you covered."

Terra carried the treasure chest all over to Skull Rock. Captain Hook and Smee were already there. "Well done." Captain Hook said. Terra nodded. Smee pulled Captain Hook aside. "Pardon me, Cap'n." he said. "But it's about that shooting star I was mentioning' to ye-" "Mister Smee. I ordered ye to drop that." Captain Hook said. "I'll not have ya gushin' on about some shooting star." "But Cap'n!" Smee said. "Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit and then they go out. But this one, it kept on sparklin' and shinin' every after it crashed down. Why, what if it's really a big enormous, priceless gemstone?" "Idiot!" Captain Hook said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at Terra. "We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you can see two things till I return." "Sure." Terra said. "When Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting." Captain Hook and Smee left.

Three kids were hiding out of sight from Terra. One was dressed in green, another was dressed like a fox, and the last one was dressed like a bear. "Shh!" the kid in green said to the other two kids. "That old codfish…looks like he found himself a new flunky. I'll fly down and distract him. Men, you move in and nab the treasure!"

Terra noticed something flying over and saw a boy dressed in green. "Are you Peter Pan?" Terra said. "That's me." Peter Pan said. Terra summoned his Keyblade. "The light is not yours to take." "You won't stop me." Peter Pan said. He flew close to the ground and tried to attack Terra with the dagger in his hand. That made it easy for Terra to get a few hits in on him. Peter Pan then flew around the cave then floated just above the ground. "Haha!" Peter Pan said he jabbed at Terra with the dagger. Terra blocked most of the attacks and knocked the boy away. "What do you want with the light?" Terra said. "Light?" Peter Pan said. "What light?"

"Look, Pan!" the kid in the fox costume said. "We got the chest!" "No! Slightly! Cubby!" Peter Pan said. "Not yet, you blockheads!" "Hey!" Terra said running after them. Slightly and Cubby saw Terra running after them and ran faster. Cubby tripped and the treasure chest spilt onto the ground. "Ow…that hurt." Slightly said. "Ohh…sorry." Cubby said. "Now, what's this?" Terra said noticing the treasure inside wasn't light. "Pirate treasure, of course." Peter Pan said. "Jewels, doubloons- ya know, the usual stuff. "I've been guarding a pile of loot?" Terra said. "Sounds like you've been tricked." Peter Pan said. "I'll say." Terra said. He turned to Peter Pan. "I own you an apology. I picked a fight over nothing." "Aw, it was all in good fun." Peter Pan said. "Not everyday I get to fight such a good swordsman. Say, what's your name, anyway?"

"Terra."

"Right then, Terra." Peter Pan said. "Which way did Hook go?" "They said something about a shooting star…" Terra said. "Shooting star?" Peter Pan said. "Tinker Bell must be in danger!" He looked at Slightly and Cubby. "Men, guard that treasure with your lives!" He flew off. "Aye-aye, sir!" Cubby said. "You go an' get 'em, Pan!" Slightly said. "Well, I should be on my way." Terra said. He walked out of the cave. As soon as he did he felt the cave rumble. "Ah! It's a monster!" Slightly yelled. "Somebody help!" Cubby yelled.

Terra ran back inside and saw a bunch of Jellyshade Unversed swarming the cave. Terra summoned his Keyblade. Slightly and Cubby ran past him. "Stay back." Terra said. Once Terra defeated all the Unversed Slightly and Cubby came back inside. "Boy, you sure cut that monster down to size!" Slightly said. Terra heard footsteps approaching. "Shh." he said. "Ahoy!" Captain Hook said. "How fare ye, lad?" "Hook!" Slightly and Cubby said. "Go hide." Terra said. Slightly and Cubby ran off. "Fine." Terra said aloud. "All's well."

Captain Hook walked into the cave carrying a lantern with something inside. "What's that?" Terra asked. Captain Hook held up the lantern. "Tinker Bell." he said. "One of Peter Pan's dearest friends." "Can I take a look?" Terra asked. Captain Hook gave him the lantern and turned around. "So long as I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured." He laughed evilly and didn't notice Tinker Bell free from the lantern until she kicked him in the nose.

Captain Hook turned to Terra. "What's the meaning of this?" he said. "You know, I didn't give it much thought." Terra said. "Just doing what my heart tells me." "That's mutiny! And you'll walk the plank for it!" Captain Hook said. Captain Hook then heard a all too familiar sound and his body flinched with every tick-tock it made. "That sound!" Captain Hook said. He turned around and saw the crocodile that took his hand in the water. The hand that got taken had a watch on it so every time Hook heard a clock ticking, he knew it was the crocodile. Captain Hook ran off screaming and Slightly and Cubby came out if they're hiding spots. "Hooray!" Slightly said. "We sure showed Hook this time!" Terra noticed Tinker Bell flying around dropping pixie dust and couldn't help but think of the night before the Mark of Mastery.

Cubby's voice made Terra come out of his thoughts. "Aww, so much for the pirate treasures." he said. Terra walked up to them. "Did you guys really want the jewels and gold that badly?" "Nah, we don't care about that stuff." Slightly said. "Uh…but, uh, Pan was countin' on us." Cubby said. "I'll tell ya what." Terra said. "Put your own stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure." "Yeah!" Slightly and Cubby said. "Real swell idea. Thanks!" Slightly said. They walked off leaving Terra by himself. "Kind of makes me wonder…what I'd put in there."

**Please review and read the chapter after this one!**


	27. Chapter 27: True treasures

**Here's another chapter, guys! This one's good!**

* * *

><p>Nia groaned and held her head and she got up. "What happened?" she said. "Are you okay, Nia?" Nia saw Mickey Mouse standing in front of her. "Mickey?" she asked. "Where are we?" "I'm not sure." Mickey said.<p>

As he looked around a corridor of darkness appeared in front of them. Mickey and Nia turned around and saw Vanitas standing there. "Move it." he said. "Like I'll listen to you!" Nia said. She summoned her Keybade but she was too weak so she knelt using the Keyblade to hold her up. Vanitas just looked at her. "Wrong answer." He kicked the Keyblade into the dark corridor and pushed Nia and Mickey inside.

* * *

><p>"Tinker Bell…" "Uh…He ain't movin'…" "Let's try kicking him!" Ventus got up startled.<p>

"Who are you?" Ventus turned and saw two kids staring at him. One was in a fox costume while the other was in a bear costume. Ventus got up. "Name's Ventus. But everybody calls me Ven. And this is-" He frowned. Nia was always right beside him so where was she?

"Who?" the kid in fox costume said. "Never mind." Ventus said. "I'm actually looking for some friends of mine. Their name's are Terra, Aqua, and Nia." "Uh…we don't know anybody with those names." the kid in the bear costume said. "Oh…" Ventus said disappointed. "So what are your names?" "I'm Slightly." the kid in fox costume said. "And I'm Cubby." the kid in the best costume said. "So where'd ya come from?" Slightly said.

"Well, you see…" Ventus started to say. Tinker Bell pulled on Slightly's ear. "All right, all right, we're coming." He turned to leave and Cubby followed him. "So long, Ven!" he said. "Hey, where are you guys off to?" Ventus said. "Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down!" Cubby said. "A shooting star?" Ventus said. "Mind if I come along?" "Course not." Slightly said. "But ya gotta agree to follow us!" "Yeah…it's uh…right over…" Cubby pointed in front of them. "That way! By the Indian camp!" "Ready men?" Slightly said. "Foreword, march!" "Kay!" Ventus running up to them.

Slightly, Cubby, and Tinker Bell led Ventus to their hideout. A boy wearing green flew past them. "Peter Pan!" Slightly and Cubby said. Peter Pan looked at Ventus. "Who do we have here? Never seen you before."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Well…if you say so." Peter Pan said. Peter Pan turned to Slightly and Cubby. "Ten-shun!" Slightly and Cubby stood straight up. "Now then, men, I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" "Real pirate treasure?!" Cubby said. "Sure!" Slightly nodded in agreement. "Well, guess who caught sight if Hook right when he was stashing his treasure?" Peter Pan said. "Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" "Oh boy!" Cubby said. "Let's go! Let's go!" Slightly said. Tinker Bell kicked each of their heads and then flew in front of Peter Pan. "Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" he asked. "We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." Ventus said.

"Forget that." Peter Pan said. "Pirate treasure is way more fun." He looked at Tinker Bell. "Tink, you're coming with us." Tinker Bell flew off angrily. "Well that's no way to respond to an invitation." Peter Pan said. He turned to Ventus. "C'mon, Ven, you're a better sport than her, right?" "I'd love to join you, but first I wanna find the shooting star." Ventus said. He walked off.

As Ventus and Tinkerbell walked around the Indian camp they noticed something on the ground. "Mickey's Star Shard?" Ventus said. He ran towards it but a man with a hook for a hand beat him to it grabbing both the star shard and Tinker Bell. "A shooting star and a pixie!" Captain Hook said. "Must be me birthday." "Let Tinker Bell go!" Ventus said. He summoned his Keyblade. "One of Peter Pan's brats." Captain Hook said. "Well, tell that cowardly sparrow if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" Captain Hook and Smee ran off. "Stop!" Ventus said. Unversed suddenly blocked his path. "Scram!" he said.

As he ran out of the Indian camp, no one was there. "I lost them." Ventus said. He noticed the sun shining over a palm tree. Ventus then couldn't but remember the night before the Mark of Mastery. "Look out below!" Peter Pan flew towards Ventus. "Peter, help!" Ventus said. "Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" "Then I'm too late." Peter Pan said. "Hook's gonna pay for this!" "He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Ventus said. "Gotta be an ambush." Peter Pan said. "Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." He began to fly off. "Hey, I'm going too." Ventus said. "Well, we have to hurry. Can you keep up?" Peter Pan said. "You bet." Ventus said.

Smee spotted Peter Pan and Ventus ran towards them. "Peter Pan ahoy!" Smee yelled. "Man the Long Tom and fire!" Cannonballs began to fire from Captain Hook's ship. As Ventus and Peter Pan avoided them Tinker Bell flew up to them. "Tink, it's you! And you're a right!" Peter Pan said. "What? A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has-" A rumble shook the ground as Captain Hook's ship kept firing cannonballs at them. "Hold on." Peter Pan said. "I gotta stop that cannon!" "Okay. I'll go after Hook." Ventus said. "Right." Peter Pan said. "Tink, if you would." Tinker Bell flew over Ventus and dropped pixie dust on his. "It's pixie dust." Peter Pan said. "Bet you feel lighter now, dont'cha?"

Peter Pan flew off to take care of the cannon while Ventus went and found Captain Hook. He was tapping his foot impatiently. He heard no more cannon fire so he sighed. "Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent." He sighed and then began laughing. "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook!" Ventus said. "Swoggle me eyes!" Captain Hook said. "No, don't tell me!" He pulled out his telescope and looked at his ship. Peter Pan had destroyed the cannon and was cheering. Captain Hook angrily threw his telescope on the ground. "Blast that Peter Pan!" Captain Hook jumped onto another ledge and pulled out his sword. He then heard the familiar sound of a watch. "That sound." he said. Captain Hook turned around and saw the crocodile that ate his hand. "No! Not you again! S-stay away from me!" He tried to run but Ventus blocked his path. "I don't think so!"

Ventus ran towards Captain Hook and swung at him but he blocked the Keyblade with his sword. Ventus noticed Captain Hook stayed as far away from the water as he could and got a idea. Ventus jumped back as Captain Hook swung at him with his sword. "Face me coward!" he said. He lunged at Ventus who dodge rolled out of the way. Captain Hook tripped and fell into the water. He quickly scrambled back onto the land to avoid the crocodile. By this point Captain Hook was steaming mad at Ventus. His attacks came more quickly and vicious. "Here ye go!" Captain Hook said he tossed small boxes at Ventus which turned out to be small bombs. As the battle went on Ventus managed to push Captain Hook towards the edge of the platform and knocked him into the water. "Oh, blast…" Captain Hook said. Captain Hook then noticed the crocodile and began swimming as fast as he could. "No! Leave me alone! Help me Smee! Smeeeeeee!"

"Ahoy!" Slightly and Cubby said. They were coming back from a island with Peter Pan. "Look what we brought!" Cubby said. "It's a pirates treasure chest!" Slightly said. "Treasure!" Ventus said. "Yup!" Peter Pan said. "The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." Peter Pan opened it and saw that it was empty. "Uh, sorry, but we losted all the treasures." Cubby said. "Oh, well…that's too bad." Ventus said. "Aw, who needs it?" Peter Pan said. "It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." "We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna." Slightly said. "Yeah, that's perfect!" Peter Pan said. "Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!"

They gathered all their toy swords and other toys and put them in the treasure chest. Peter Pan looked at Ventus. "What are you putting in, Ven?" "I dunno…" Ventus said. "How about this?" He pulled out his wooden Keyblade Terra had made. "Hm, what is it?" Peter Pan asked. "It's…just something that one of my best friends gave me." Ventus said. "So it's like a keepsake, huh?" Peter Pan said. "You sure you wanna part with somethin, that special? "Yup." Ventus said. "I don't need it if I've got Terra, Aqua, and Nia. Our best memories are still ahead." "All right, then." Peter Pan said. "Next time ya visit, we'll have even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." "Okay." Ventus said. "It's a deal." He put the wooden Keyblade in the treasure chest.

Tinker Bell started to put Mickey's Star Shard in the treasure chest. "Oh wait, Tink." Ventus said. "I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?" Tinker Bell shook her head. "Now, Tink!" Peter Pan said. Tinker Bell sighed and handed Mickey's Star Shard to Ventus. "Thank you." Ventus said. A bright light shone from the star shard. When Peter Pan, Slightly, Cubby, and Tinker Bell looked again Ventus was gone. "He…he's gone!" Slightly said. "Look! The light!" Cubby said. They turned around and saw a light bouncing off into the sky. "Don't worry, men." Peter Pan said. "No matter where that light takes him Ven'll always have friends waitn' to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and read the next chapter!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: The Expatition

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Aqua was walking through the next world when she noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and saw that it was a map. Two boys next to her whined. "Aw…" one boy said wearing a bear costume. "We were so close." the other boy said wearing a fox costume.<p>

"Too bad, men." Another boy said flying towards them. "Tough break." "But Pan!" the two boys said. "No buts Slightly. You too Cubby." Peter Pan said. "You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map gets to be the leader." He nodded at Aqua. "And thats you." "Leader?" Aqua asked. "Of the expatition!" Slightly said. "Uhh, we're gonna go on a treasure hunt!" Cubby said. "And that's our map you got!" Tinker Bell angrily got in Peter Pan's face. "Whaddya mean?" Peter Pan said. "I never said girls can't be part of the gang. C'mon, Tink, the more the merrier!" "I'm sorry," Aqua said. "But I have something else I need to take care of." She handed Peter Pan the map. "Here…you keep it."

Tinker Bell nodded her head wanting Aqua to leave. "Too bad." Peter Pan said. "But rules are rules." Tinker Bell flew around him angrily. "I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt then." Peter Pan said. "Nooo!" Slightly and Cubby said. Aqua looked at their sadden faces then back at Peter Pan. "All right, you win." she said. "I'll join you for one "expatition."" "Whoopee!" Slightly and Cubby cheered.

Aqua rolled opened the map and looked at it. "As far as I can tell, we're here." She pointed on the map. "And if we follow the mark here, that is where we should find the treasure." "Enough pointin'." Slightly said. "C'mon, let's go!" "Wait a second." Peter Pan said. "We still don't even know our leader's name! I'm Peter Pan. The jealous one over here is Tinker Bell. And you are…?"

"Aqua."

"So you're Aqua!" Peter Pan said. "Now first stop-Mermaid Lagoon!" "Oh, okay." Aqua said. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell flew ahead of them. As they made it to Mermaid Lagoon they noticed a pirate there with a hook for a hand. "I have you now, Peter Pan! Today's the day I shall be rid of you forever!" "I'm busy right now, Hook." Peter Pan said. "We're on a expatition. Can't I show you up some other day?" "You'll show me up now!" Captain Hook said. "Give me back me treasure!" "Who's that?" Aqua asked Peter Pan. "Aw, that's just Captain Hook. He's a two-bit pirate codfish." "I'll cleave you into two bits, boy!" Captain Hook said. "Smee!"

Back on Captain Hook's ship Smee yelled to the other crew members. "Oh, that was the Cap'n's signal! Fire!" A cannonball fired and barely missed Aqua and the others. "We're sitting sucks out here! Run!" Aqua said. Once they were a safe distance away they continued their hunt for the treasure.

Aqua noticed Slightly and Cubby looking up at something. "What is it?" she asked. "The mark in the map points all the way up there." Cubby said. He pointed to a cliff. "Aww, relax." Peter Pan said. "A little pixie dust, and we'll be there in a jiffy." "But we've never had to flied that high before!" Cubby said. "What if we fall?" Slightly said. "Hey, when did you two turn into cowards?" Peter Pan said. "Don't you think you're asking a bit much of them?" Aqua asked. "This is between me and them, Aqua." Peter Pan said. He crossed his arms and looked at Slightly and Cubby. "Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure." "Yeah, we know…" Cubby said. They walked towards the cliff. "Tink, if you would." Peter Pan said to her. Tinker Bell crossed her arms. "We haven't got all day." Peter Pan said. Tinker Bell flew up the cliff leaving behind a trail of pixie dust. "Here we go!" Peter Pan said. They all flew up the cliff.

When they reached the top Aqua noticed something. "Hey, aren't we back where we started?" "Ya mean we went all the way around Never Land for nothin'?" Slightly said. "Well, ya conquered all sorts if obstacles to l get here." Peter Pan said. "And to me, that's certainly not nothin'." "You know," Aqua said. "I had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader." "Yeah, of course I was." Peter Pan said. "You're too late, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook said. He had a treasure chest with him. "I'll be taking what's mine now." He looked at his assistant. "Smee, secure me treasure." "Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Smee said. He opened the treasure chest and screamed. "What is it now?" Captain Hook said. "C- Cap'n, it's the treasure. It's b- been…" "Spit it out, you idiot!" Captain Hook said. He looked inside the treasure chest and saw all the stuff the Peter Pan and Ventus put inside. "Odd's fish! It's all junk!"

"Whaddaya mean, junk?" Peter Pan said. "Those are our treasures, Hook!" "But what did you do with MY treasure?" Captain Hook said. "Oh, we losted it all." Cubby said. "You what!?" Captain Hook said. "You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time!" He heard a familiar sound. "Hmm? What's that?" he said. "That sound…" He saw the crocodile that took his hand in the water nearby. "Not you again!" Captain Hook said. "No, get away from me! Smee! Do something!" Captain Hook ran off. "Smee!" Smee ran after him. "Wait, Cap'n!" Aqua and the others laughed as they left.

Peter Pan then showed Aqua the treasure chest. Aqua picked the wooden Keyblade Ventus had. "Is this…?" "Oh, Ventus left that here. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'." Peter Pan said. "But don't worry about him. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasures-maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests." "Ven…he was here…" Aqua said. She turned her head towards the Indian Camp as she felt something negative coming from inside. "And someone else." "What's the matter ?" Cubby asked her. "It's nothing." Aqua said. "Best that you stay here." She walked inside the Indian camp and looked around.

"So," Aqua turned around and saw Vanitas standing there. "Have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" He held the wooden Keyblade in his hand. "How'd you get that?" Aqua said. Vanitas ignored her question. "I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy," he said. He snapped the wooden Keyblade in half. "If you ask my opinion." Aqua gasped as Vanitas tossed it aside and summoned his Keyblade. "Just like I've outgrown my need for you." Aqua glared at him. "You freak!" she summoned her Keyblade.

The fight with Vanitas was pretty much the same as the last one Aqua had with him except this time Vanitas had a new move. He dove into the ground and knocked Aqua into air. Aqua landed on her feet though and managed to defeat Vanitas. Vanitas lay on the ground defeated, his Keyblade a few feet from him. Aqua fell to her knees, exhausted from the fight. "I've done it…" she said. "He's…finally…finished…" She noticed the wooden Keyblade on the ground nearby and tried to stand up and get it but collapsed onto the ground. "Ven, Terra, Nia…you can rest easy." Aqua looked out to the ocean where the sunlight reflected off it. She thought back to the night before the Mark of Mastery.

"Aqua? Aqua! Aqua!" Peter Pan said to her. Aqua opened her eyes and got up. "You all right?" Peter Pan asked her. "What happened?" Aqua shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked at the wooden Keyblade. "Oh no!" Peter Pan said. "Look at Ven's treasure!" "It's okay, Peter." Aqua said. "Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break that easily and that's our real treasure." She picked up the broken wooden Keyblade. "I think that Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind." "You must be really close." Peter Pan said. "And that's somethin' pretty special. You and Ventus…and Terra and Nia, right?" Aqua nodded. "One day you should all come back!" Aqua smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Vanitas stepped out of a corridor of darkness onto the Badlands. He spotted Xehanort looking over Mickey and Nia's unconscious bodies. "Is he there?" Xehanort asked. "No, but he was." Vanitas said. "He found something that belonged to the mouse." "Good." Xehanort said.<p>

Xehanort squinted his eyes over at Nia. "What is it?" Vanitas said. "This girl…" Xehanort said. "She's passed the power of the Keyblade on to another." "Who is it?" "I do not know yet." Xehanort said. He held the chess piece with the x symbol in his hand again. The color of the chess piece was black and gold. Xehanort reached into his other pocket and pulled out a identical chess piece but this one was white and gold. Xehanort stroked his goatee and looked at Nia. "But I will find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Xehanort's planning something with the chess pieces. I just gave a major cluehint towards something that involves a certain character. Take a guess at what's going to happen to the character. **


	29. Chapter 29: Finding friends

**Here's another chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the Mysterious Tower, Mickey's magician, Donald Duck and his captain of the knights, Goofy sat on the steps outside waiting for Mickey to return. "Gawrsh," Goofy said. "The king must be pretty far away by now." A bright light suddenly slammed down in front of them and they jumped up startled. "King Mickey!" Donald said. As the light cleared it turned out to be Ventus.<p>

"Nope," Goofy said. "Doesn't look like him. But look! That feller's got the Star Shard the king borrowed!" "King?" Ventus said. "Oh you must be talking about Mickey." He got up. "I saw him-" As soon as Donand and Goofy heard that, they grabbed Ventus and pulled him towards the tower. "Hey, take it easy!" Ventus said. "Are we glad to see you!" Donald said.

Donald and Goofy led Ventus to a room where a man with a long grey beard and wearing a pointy blue sat at a table. "Yen Sid, sir!" Goofy said. "We just got a clue as to where the king might be!" "Ah, Ventus." Yen Sid said. "Eraqus has told me much about you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home." "Well, sir, I…" Ventus started to say. "No matter." Yen Sid said. "Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." Ventus smiled.

"Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?" Yen Sid asked. "I've got it!" Donald said. He put the Star Shard on the table. "This feller Venquist-" Goofy said. "Uh, Ventilate, Veggie-" "Just call him Ven!" Donald said to him. "Sure." Ventus said. "That's what I usually go by." "Ven had it when he got here." Donald said to Yen Sid. "Please, explain." Yen Sid said. "I ran into Mickey." Ventus said. "But we got sent flying into the light-I don't know where he sent." Donald and Goofy sighed. "He wasn't in the same world as the one where I found that." Ventus said.

"As I thought." Yen Sid said. "Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location." "You can now, can't you?" Donald said. "Yes, I can." Yen Sid said. A image appeared on the table. Ventus, Donald, and Goofy saw Mickey holding his Keyblade trying to stand up. Ventus noticed a girl with purple hair in a purple dress unconscious next to him. "Mickey and Nia!" Ventus said. The image disappeared. "What happened?" Donald said. "Where'd he go? Is he okay?" "There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid said. "Just tell us, where the king is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir," Goofy said. "And me and Donald will go right there and save him!"

"You two?" Yen Sid. "That may not be adequate." "But I'm the captain in the king's royal knights!" Goofy said. He summoned his shield. "And I'm his magician!" Donald said. He summoned his staff. "I'll find him." Ventus said. "I need to rescue my other friend there too, and I recognized the place we saw." "If you go, we'll go with you!" Donald said. "No, I owe Mickey." Ventus said. "He saved me once. And I can't risk putting his friends in danger." Donald and Goofy sighed. "Don't worry." Ventus said. "I swear I'll bring him back safe." "Very well, Ventus." Yen Sid said. "We will leave it to you." Ventus nodded and ran off towards the Badlands.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and read the next chapter! Thanks!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: A successor

**Here's another chapter guys!**

* * *

><p>As Terra rode his Keyblade glider through the Lanes Between a bright light shone in his face. "This light…" he said. "It's so warm…" He drove into it and found himself standing on a island. A star-shaped fruit washed up onshore and Terra picked it up and then looked at his Wayfinder. He could remember what Aqua told them. <em>"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit."<em> Terra looked around the island for the tree and eventually found it.

As Terra walked towards it he began thinking. "Aqua…Ven…Nia…I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away. And now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, slow down!"

Two kids ran past Terra. One had spiky brown hair, while the other had silver hair. "Giving up already? Come on, Sora." the silver boy said to brown haired boy. "That's enough, I can't run anymore!" Sora said. Terra turned around to leave but he stopped to look back at the silver haired boy. "Light…" Terra said. "Was I guided here in order to meet that boy?"

Terra then walked off and stood on the beach. Sora stood up. "Oh! Ahoy! We're over here! Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!" Sora ran ahead while Riku simply walked. "You call that running?" Sora said. Sora ran past Terra while Riku stopped and stared at Terra. Terra noticed Riku staring at him and smiled.

"Hey." Riku said. "Did you come from the outside world?" "Huh?" Terra said. "Why would you say that?" "Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island." Riku said. "Smart kid." Terra said. "So how about you? What are you doing here?" "Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat." Riku said. "This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older." "Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place." Terra said. Riku walked to the shore. "I heard once there was a kid who left for good." Terra watched as Riku seemed to change to a older boy with spiky sliver hair. Terra couldn't tell who the older boy was but when he turned around he then saw a older Riku with longer hair.

"So how did you get here, anyway?" Riku said. Terra saw the young Riku. "Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?" Terra asked Riku. "Yeah." Riku said. "I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world-I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere-the strength that I need." "Strength for what?" Terra said. "To protect the things that matter." Riku said. Terra smiled and nodded. "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." he said.

Terra put out his hand and summoned his Keyblade. He knelt in front of Riku. "In your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Riku grabbed the handle of the Keyblade.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Terra and Riku looked and saw Sora waving his hand. "C'mon, hurry it up!" "You've gotta keep this a secret, okay?" Terra said to Riku. "Otherwise, all the magic will wear off." Riku nodded and Terra rubbed his hair.

Riku ran up to Sora. "Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asked his friend. "Aw, you know." Riku said. "Know what? Why won't you tell me?"" Sora said. "Who was that guy-somebody you know?" "Maybe." Riku said. "Aw, there you go again!" Sora said. "Just tell me." "I really can't." Riku said. "I've gotta keep it a secret." "Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!" Sora said. "Nice, try." Riku said. "Aww, Riku!" Sora said. "Protect the things that matter…" Terra said. "Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and read the next chapter! Thanks!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Special enough

**Here's another chapter, guys! It's short, but it's a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Aqua rode her Keyblade glider through the Lanes Between. A bright light began to shine in her face. "What's that light?" Aqua thought. She drove ahead and found herself on a small island. As she walked around she noticed a tree with fruit shaped like stars. Aqua smiled and pulled out her Wayfinder. "Terra…Ven…Nia. I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming." She noticed two little boys running across the island. One had brown hair while the other had silver hair. "Hey, slow down Riku!" the brown haired kid said. "Too slow Sora." Riku said. "I'll see you at the finish line!" Riku beat Sora in their race. "One more time!" Sora said. "You just got lucky."<p>

Riku and Sora looked up and saw Aqua standing on the wooden bridge. She jumped down and Sora jumped back and then rubbed his head laughing nervously. Aqua smiled at them. She looked at Riku. _"This boy is looks so sincere."_ she thought. _"Like Terra."_ She looked at Sora next. _"And this one-he's the spitting image of Ven."_ Aqua giggled. _"One of you might be special enough."_ she thought.

"Hey," she asked them. "You two mind telling your names?" Sora raised his hand in excitement. "I'm Sora!" Aqua smiled and turned to the other boy. "And you?" "Riku." _"Someone has already passed the boy the power."_ Aqua thought. _"Was it Terra?" _"Sora," she asked. "Do you like Riku?" "Of course I like him." Sora said. "He's my best friend!"

"Good." Aqua said. "So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone-you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" Aqua rubbed both of their heads and watched as they left. "One Keyblade is enough…for any friendship." she said. "I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." She looked at her Wayfinder. "Terra, please tell me. What's to become of us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff goes down next chapter. Kinda. Please keep reading guys! Thanks!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: The X-blade

**Here's yet another chapter, guys! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Ventus made it to the Badlands and immediately spotted Mickey and Nia. "Mickey! Nia!" he yelled. He ran to their sides. Mickey and Nia were both unconscious.<p>

"We meet again, boy."

Ventus turned around and saw Xehanort walking towards him. "Master Xehanort." Something triggered in his brain and he fell to his knees in pain holding his head. Images began to fill his head. Him laying on the ground while someone tossed him over with their foot, him laying on a beach, being dropped off at the Land of Departure.

Xehanort smiled at Ventus's reaction. "Ah yes." he said. "So you are starting to realize what you lost. Oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it." Xehanort continued to talk while Ventus struggled in pain. "Reclaim the part that left you." Xehanort urged Ventus. "Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!"

Ventus screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. "Key…blade?" he said. "Not the Keyblades you and I carry." Xehanort said. He held out his hand and a image of a X appeared in it. ""X"…A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same." He closed his hand and the image disappeared. "A letter that spells endings." Xehanort summoned a dark portal in the sky. "And I have the power to make it?" Ventus said.

"Correct." Xehanort said. "Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what you are." "The Master?" Ventus said. "Haven't you ever wondered?" Xehanort asked. "Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are…He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?" A lightning bolt came from the dark portal and just missed hitting Ventus in the face. Ventus slowly got up. "Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked."

Xehanort smiled and threw out his hand. "Go." A strong gust of wind blew Ventus, Nia, and Mickey into the portal. As it did Ventus quickly summoned his armor and Nia's armor for her too so they would both be protected once they got to the Lanes Between. "You can ask the man yourself." Xehanort yelled to Ventus. "Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!"

Ventus woke up drifting alone in space. He grabbed his head in confusion as his talk with Xehanort came back to him. _"What am I?"_ he thought. _"What has the Master been keeping from me all this time?"_ Ventus saw the Land of Departure straight ahead of him. Ventus summoned his Keyblade glider and headed back home to get some answers from Eraqus.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter stuff goes down. Please keep reading guys! Thanks!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Reasons to fight

**Here's another chapter, guys.**

* * *

><p>As Terra rode through the Lanes Between he spotted something flying by in a flash of light. "Is that Ven?" Terra said.<p>

_"Master Terra. Find me. We must speak at once." _

"Master Xehanort!" Terra said. He turned his Keyblade glider around and headed toward the Badlands. Once he got there he spotted Xehanort standing on a rock. "Master Xehanort," Terra said. "You wished to see me?" "There is no time to lose!" Xehanort said. "I've terrible news. Ventus has stumbled upon the secrets of his origins."

"Ven?" Terra said. "I just saw, he passed right in front of me. What happened?" "Ventus is on his way home. If you could only see the fury in his eyes…I'm certain he's capable of anything." Xehanort said. "I fear the boy may attempt to force the truth out of Eraqus. Master Terra, you must hurry back and see to your friend's safety." "Of course." Terra said. He rushed off towards the Land of Departure. Xehanort watched as he left and chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Ventus made it back to the Land of Departure and looked up at the castle. He began walking towards the steps but stopped when he spotted Eraqus walking towards him. "Ventus," he said. "You're alone? I thought Aqua would-" He shook his head and grabbed Ventus by his shoulders. "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-"<p>

"In your prison?" Ventus spat. "What?" Eraqus said. "That's your excuse…for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ventus asked his teacher. Eraqus facial expression turned serious. "What did you hear?" he said. "That I'm supposed to be some weapon." Ventus said. "Some kind of…"X-blade"!" Eraqus put a hand to his own face and touched one of his scars. "I knew it." he said. "Xehanort…he could never let it go."

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

_"Wait, Xehanort." Eraqus said. "There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing!?" _

_"But darkness did cover the world once, in legend." Xehanort said. "We know so little about the Keyblade War-only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale-and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers." He turned to Eraqus. "The X-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!" _

_"Fool…" Eraqus said. "You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live!" "But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus." Xehanort said. "Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?" "Poetic excuses!" Eraqus said. _

_Xehanort turned to leave. Eraqus clenched his fist. "If words won't dissuade you," He summoned his Keyblade. "only one thing will!" He ran towards Xehanort yelling. Xehanort smiled and summoned his own Keyblade while darkness appeared from his body. Xehanort fired two dark balls of energy at Eraqus hitting him in the face. Eraqus fell to the ground. "That power…" He shook his head. "Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?" Xehanort turned his back on the man he once considered a brother. "Not your concern." _

_(flashback ends)_

* * *

><p>"I failed." Eraqus said to Ventus. "I had the chance to stop and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at Ventus who gasped and started backing up slowly. "Master! What are you…" "The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear…and I am left with no choice. Forgive me Ventus…" He raised his Keyblade and chains of light appeared at the tip. "…but you must exist no more!" He fired the chains of light at Ventus who closed his eyes and braced himself.<p>

"Ven!"

Ventus opened his eyes and saw Terra standing in front of him. "What?" Eraqus said. "Master, have you gone mad?" Terra said. "Terra!" Eraqus said. "I command you-step aside!" "No!" Terra said as his armor disappeared. "You will not heed your Master?" Eraqus asked. "I won't!" Terra said.

Eraqus sighed. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey…then you will have to share Ventus's fate." A single tear fell from his eye as he lunged at Terra who began blocking his attacks. Ventus watched them fight and shook his head. "Enough, Terra! He's right…" "Quiet!" Terra said. "Terra…" Ventus said.

Eraqus jumped back and large beam of light at the boys making them fall back. Terra picked up Ventus, who was unconscious now and looked at Master Eraqus, who was charging up with the power of light. Terra took a deep breath and for some reason the words Riku had said came back to him.

_"Protect the things that matter."_

Darkness began to appear from Terra's body. "You may be my Master," Terra said. "But I will NOT…let you hurt my friend!" "Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Eraqus asked. Terra summoned a portal and tossed Ventus inside just as he was starting to wake up. "Wait, Terra!" Ventus said. The portal closed before Ventus could do anything.

Terra ran towards Eraqus, with Keyblade raised. Eraqus easily blocked Terra's attack. "Weak." he said pushing Terra back. "Prepare yourself!" Eraqus yelled as he fired three beams of light at Terra. He blocked one but the other two curved around him and hit him in the back. Eraqus used his own version of a move called "Sonic Blade" which he repeatedly lunged at Terra with the Keyblade. Terra had some difficulty blocking that move.

Once Eraqus had stopped move Terra tried to attack but Eraqus teleported and quickly attacked Terra with a flurry of attacks. Eraqus jumped back and used the most powerful move he had. "Let the darkness die!" he yelled as orbs of light surrounded him and fired beams of light in all directions. Terra did his best to avoid the attack. When the attack was done Terra could tell Eraqus was weakened. So he ran over to him and knocked him in the back. "What?" Eraqus said. He looked at Terra who had jumped back and put away his Keyblade. "How could you…" Eraqus said.

Terra shook his head. "What have I done? Master…I just…wanted to keep Ven safe." "No." Eraqus said. "You were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse-raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus." Terra looked at the ground and shook his head as Eraqus said, "My own heart is darkness!" Eraqus felt a sharp stab in his back. His eyes widened as his Keyblade dropped to the ground.

Terra looked up to see Eraqus falling on his knees. As Eraqus fell forward, Terra reached out to grab him, but Eraqus's body dissolved into tiny lights and disappeared leaving Terra with no one. Terra fell to his knees and let the tears fall from his eyes. "Master Eraqus!" he sobbed. Terra heard footsteps in front of him but didn't look up to see who it was.

"What a sight." a familiar old voice said. Terra froze. It couldn't be. HE did this? HE killed Eraqus? Terra looked up and saw Master Xehanort standing there.

"Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra?" the old man asked. "The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!" Terra shook his head. "Master Xehanort! Why?"

"You know," Xehanort said turning his back towards Terra. "At times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy! Give your heart over to darkness!" Terra stood up and summoned his Keyblade. "What do you mean?" "Still so blind…" Xehanort said. "Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate-the Keyblade Graveyard!"

Xehanort summoned his Keyblade. "There you will watch your dear Ventus, Aqua, and Nia meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!" Xehanort raised his Keyblade and a dark beam of energy fired from the tip of it to the sky. Darkness covered the Land of Departure. Terra looked up and saw a dark sphere in the sky sucking everything from the Land of Departure into it. "You won't need a home anymore where you're going!" Xehanort said.

"What?" Terra said. Xehanort summoned a dark corridor and left. "Xehanort!" Terra said. Terra watched as his home was destroyed before his eyes and then pulled out his Wayfinder. "Aqua…Ven…Nia. I won't let him hurt you." Terra summoned his Keyblade armor and glider and left. He didn't notice the boy in the black coat watching him as he left.

* * *

><p><em>Nia looked around and saw herself surrounded by Keyblades. They were all stabbed into the ground which a dry and cracked. She noticed someone laying on the ground and stepped closer to see who it is. The person was turned over so they were laying on their front side. Nia turned the body over and shocked to see Ventus. He was wearing his Keyblade armor which breaking and cracking. Nia looked down at Ventus's stomach which was cut and bleeding as if he had been stabbed. Ventus muttered something. <em>

_"What?" Nia said. "It's your fault this happened." Ventus said. "Why didn't you stay away?" "I'm sorry, Ven. I didn't mean for any this to happen." Someone touched Nia's shoulder. Nia turned around and saw Vanitas standing there holding his Keyblade and smiling. "I warned you." he said. He aimed the Keyblade at her._

Nia screamed and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair. "It was just a dream." She felt sand underneath her and heard waves against the shore. "Where am I?" Nia said as she stood up and looked around. "It looks like a island." She ran to the shore and yelled, "Hello? Terra? Aqua? Ven?"

"It's just us."

Nia looked up and saw Vanitas standing on a wooden bridge. "You again." Nia said. She turned to leave. "This is your chance." Vanitas said. "You can still walk away from this. Save Ventus and yourself the trouble of going through the pain." "I don't turn my back on my friends." Nia said. "Ever. I'm going to find them."

"Then let me give you another warning." Vanitas said. "Hurry to where you and Ventus first met me. Who knows? Maybe if you get there in time you can save Ventus." "Ven's in trouble?" Nia said. Vanitas smirked. "Better hurry, Nia." Nia summoned her Keyblade armor and hurried off to the Badlands. As she left she held her Wayfinder in her hand. "Please," she thought. "Terra, Ven, Aqua…be careful."

Just as Nia left a portal appeared and Ventus fell out of it. Vanitas shook his head. "Took long enough." As Ventus started to summon his Keyblade armor he heard someone ask, "Going somewhere?" He looked up and saw standing on the wooden bridge, Vanitas. "I'm through with you." Ventus said. He started to walk off.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you." Vanitas said. "You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-blade." Ventus stopped walking and shook his head. "No, I won't do it. Xehanort told me, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting."

Vanitas glared at him underneath his helmet. "You used to be too broken to talk back." Ventus grabbed his head in pain as the memory he had gotten in bits and pieces at the Badlands fully came back to him.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<em>

_He had been Xehanort's apprentice to train with the Keyblade. One particular time Xehanort had made Ventus faced creatures of darkness with bright yellow eyes. They surrounded Ventus just waiting. Ventus had looked around nervously, then up at Xehanort. "Please don't do this, Master Xehanort." he pleaded. "I'm not strong enough." _

_"No." Xehanort said. "It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the put of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage." The creatures stepped closer to Ventus. "You must!" Xehanort said. "If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!" The creatures stepped closer to Ventus. _

_"Do it." Xehanort urged him. "Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade!" Ventus screamed as the creatures jumped on him. Xehanort walked over to him. The boy was unconscious from the fight. Xehanort glared at him. "Really?" he said. "You would not use the power?" He kicked at him with his foot. "Feckless neophyte." _

_Xehanort summoned his Keyblade. "If I must…" he said. "I will extract the darkness from within you myself." He aimed the tip of his Keyblade at Ventus's chest and beam fired into it. Ventus opened his eyes wide as the darkness of his heart was removed then closed them halfway as if dazed. Xehanort watched as a orb of darkness formed then exploded as a boy came out from it. "Empty creature of Ventus riven…" Xehanort said. "To you, the name Vanitas shall be given." "Yes, Master." Vanitas said._

_(flashback ends)_

* * *

><p>Vanitas watched as Ventus struggle with the memory. "Fine." he said. "Then I'll give you a reason to fight." "What?" Ventus said. "Come and find me," Vanitas said. "At the one and only place to spawn the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua. And I'll save a extra special "surprise" for Nia too. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist." He summoned a dark corridor and left.<p>

"Wait!" Ventus said but Vanitas was gone. Ventus pulled out his Wayfinder. "Terra, Aqua, Nia…I swear I'll put a end to this." Ventus summoned his Keyblade glider and left.

* * *

><p>Aqua drove through the Lanes Between and spotted Mickey drifting through space. "How'd did this happen?" Aqua thought. As she picked Mickey up she heard him mutter, "Master Yen…Sid." "Don't worry." Aqua said. "I'll take you back to him." She headed towards the Mysterious Tower.<p>

Once there Donald and Goofy looked over Mickey trying to wake him up.

"Aqua," Yen Sid said. "The stars being me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down." Aqua gasped. "The Master? But…Who is responsible?" "Master Xehanort." Yen Sid said. "And Terra."

Aqua gasped again. "Terra? He and Master Xehanort-" She shook her head and slammed her hands against the table making Donald and Goofy jumped.

"No!" Aqua shouted. "That's absurd! Terra would never!" "I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend." Yen Sid said. "Where is he?" Aqua said. "Where can I find Terra?" "Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid.

"All right." Aqua said. "I have to go after him…and see if it's true." She turned to leave. "Be on your guard." Yen Sid said. Aqua nodded and left.

As Aqua left the Mysterious Tower and headed towards the Keyblade Graveyard she held her Wayfinder in her hand. "Terra, Ven, Nia." she thought. "Please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Especially the part about Nia's dream and Vanitas's "surprise" for her? Plus I was going to add the special boss fight in Birth by Sleep but yeah it got turned into him just watching Terra instead.<strong>

** Please review guys and read the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34: A spectacular battle

**Here's another chapter guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>Terra had made it to the Keyblade Graveyard and now stood at a sort of crossroad. Millions of Keyblades littered the ground, all of them stabbed into it. Terra noticed Aqua, Ventus, and Nia all approaching from different parts of the road. Aqua reached Terra first. Neither of them said anything for a second.<p>

"I was told…" Aqua started to say. "That Master Eraqus was stuck down." Terra looked away from her. "Yes…" he said quietly. "That's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Aqua was surprised. _"So it is true…"_ she thought.

Terra continued talking. "Master Eraqus…he tried to hurt Ven." he said. "I only fought him because I wanted to protect him." Terra clenched his fist. "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up. All so he could awaken the darkness inside me." He looked at Aqua. "You were right, Aqua." Terra said. "And so was the Master. I did need to be watched." Terra shook his head. "I went astray. But no more."

Aqua didn't say anything at first and looked at the ground. "What else is darkness," she asked Terra. "But hate and rage?" She looked up at him. "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you. Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me. How does that does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?" Terra didn't answer. Nia and Ventus both arrived at the same time.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight," Ventus said. "And make some kind of "X-blade". But the Master said we can't let that happen and he tried to destroy me for it." "X-blade?" Nia said. "I still don't know exactly what is." Ventus said. "But it scares me. Even just the thought of it." Terra put a hand on Ventus's shoulder. "Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." "I may have to fight Vanitas after all." Ventus said. "If I do, guys…I want you to-" "The four of us can never be torn apart." Terra said. "All right? I'll always find a way."

Aqua put her hand on Ventus's face while Nia slipped her hand into Ven's and squeezed it to let Ventus know she agreed with Terra. Ventus shook his head and pushed all their hands away. "I'm asking you, as a friend." he said. "Just put an end to me." Terra, Aqua, and Nia gasped at what Ventus was asking. The wind suddenly picked up and dust flew past them. Xehanort walked towards the four along with Vanitas. They stopped a few feet from Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia. The four friends glared at them.

"Behold…" Xehanort said. He gestured with his hand to the Keyblades around them. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me." He pointed directly at Ventus. "X-blade!"

Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia glared at Xehanort and then summoned their Keyblade armor. Ventus started to run after Xehanort, but Terra tossed him aside and ran ahead instead his Keyblade raised. As Terra jumped to attack Xehanort, the old man lifted his hand and a column of earth pulled up and knocked Terra onto it. He looked up to see Xehanort and Vanitas riding another column of earth to higher ground. Xehanort chuckled to himself and put out his hand. Aqua gasped as wind picked up some of the Keyblades creating swirls of them. As one headed in her direction she ran off. "Ven! Nia!"

Vanitas jumped on one of the Keyblade swirls and watched as another one knocked Ventus and Nia to the ground. Nia got back up and chased Vanitas. "I am sick of you!" she said. She managed to jump on one of the Keyblade swirls and rode it, chasing Vanitas. Vanitas fired a blizzard at her knocking her off the keyblade swirl and making her fall on the ground.

Terra was trying to reach Xehanort avoiding the Keyblade swirls but one knocked him off the column of earth he was running on. Another knocked him into the air. Aqua looked at him worriedly then gasped as another swirl of Keyblades appeared from beneath the ground and knocked her into the air. She fell back onto the ground. Hard. Ventus ran to her. "Aqua!"

Aqua grabbed her Keyblade and a beam of magic gathered at the tip. "Terra!" Aqua said. Magic fired from the Keyblade and surrounded Terra creating a protective barrier around him. The Keyblades crashed against the barrier and broke it. Xehanort smiled and watched as Terra fell onto the cliff he was on. Xehanort aimed his Keyblade at him. Ventus tried to hit Xehanort but the old man teleported behind Ventus and grabbed him by his helmet. "Ven!" Terra said. He lunged at Xehanort but another swirl of Keyblades knocked him off the cliff Xehanort was on. Vanitas jumped from the Keyblade swirl and landed near Xehanort.

Aqua and Nia looked up and saw Xehanort holding Ventus. "Ven!" Nia said. Xehanort froze Ventus's body and dropped him off the edge of the cliff. Ventus's helmet broke off as Ventus fell to the ground. Aqua caught Ven and looked at him. Nia ran up to them. "Ven, are you okay?" Nia asked. Ventus could only respond by moving his eyes. Xehanort fired a dark ball of energy at the sky. The clouds in the sky parted showing a heart shaped moon in the sky. Aqua and Nia both gasped at the moon. A far distance from where the fight was talking place Mickey made it to the Keyblade Graveyard with his Keyblade in hand and glared at the battle happening.

Terra slowly got up from the ground and looked up at the cliff Xehanort was standing on. He summoned his Keyblade Glider and flew to the top. As Terra landed on the top of the cliff his Keyblade Armor and Glider disappeared. "Admirably done." Xehanort said. "I know this was journey you could make-over the unseen wall the divides both darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!"

Terra glared at him and summoned his Keyblade. "My friend, Ven. You tell me, Xehanort. What did you do to him?" "Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him." Xehanort said. "Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials." "Xehanort!" Terra yelled.

* * *

><p>On the ground Nia and Aqua watched over Ventus.<p>

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle and his girlfriend with me, so you can have your little fight with Terra."

Aqua and Nia looked up and saw a man wearing a guard's uniform walking up to them. He wore a tore up red scarf around his neck and had a eyepatch over his right eye and a scar on the left side of his face. Nia immediately recognized him. "Braig." she said. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." Braig said to Aqua. He chuckled darkly to himself. Nia tilted her head. _"Weird."_ she thought. _"I thought his eyes were brown. And his ears a lot less pointy."_

"You think you three have got some grand role to play." Braig said. "As if! You're only here so when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness. So…who wants to go first?" Ventus glared at him. "Shut up!"

Braig laughed. "Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down." "Go ahead if you want to waste your time." Aqua said. "Keep trying to tear us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua handed Ventus to Nia and got up and summoned her Keyblade. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!"

She ran to fight Braig who pulled out his arrowguns. Braig tried to charge at her with his arrowguns firing at her but Aqua blocked them. Braig jumped into the and landed upside down. He began to teleport around the area taking random shots at Aqua. Aqua fired a blizzard spell at Braig who quickly teleported behind Aqua. Aqua guessed Braig would do that and hit him with her Keyblade. Braig shouted in pain and dropped back to the ground. "Take this!" he said charging up a attack. He fired at Aqua but she cartwheeled out of the way in time.

"Reload." Braig said. He began to spin around in a circle firing in all directions. None of the bullets hit Aqua though. Braig jumped into the air and stayed there. Darkness spread from his body.

"Kiss yourself good- bye, Aqua!" he said as he created a portal underneath and fired into it causing all the bullets to fly in random directions. Aqua blocked most of them but she was beginning to struggle and it did not seem like Braig would give up. They suddenly stopped. Braig frowned, landed on the ground and fired again but nothing happened.

"Aw crap, not again." Braig said. He looked up to see Aqua running towards Braig her Keyblade aimed right for his face. She uppercut him and sent him falling backwards.

* * *

><p>Terra ran towards Xehanort but the old man blocked his Keyblade with his own. He looked at Vanitas." "Go take what Ventus owes you," Xehanort said."And take Aqua and Nia's lives!" Vanitas nodded and jumped off the cliff. Terra pushed Xehanort back and tried to run after Vanitas but Xehanort teleported in front of him. Terra jumped back.<p>

"You see how powerless you are to save them?" Xehanort said. "Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!" "You will pay, Xehanort!" Terra said. Darkness began to appear from his body as Terra felt a rage begin to build inside him. "Was my master-no, my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!"

Xehanort's eyes gleamed excitedly as Terra began to struggle with keeping his darkness inside. "Yes, boy, that's it!" he said. "More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!"

Terra was sick of it. He was sick of everything. Sick of the fact that he failed his Mark of Mastery, sick of accidentally helping almost every single villain in all the worlds he visited with their plans, sick of being a easy guy to trick, but most of all he was. Sick. With. Xehanort. Not being able to keep the darkness inside him anymore Terra released the darkness inside him and his frustrations all into one scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Braig got up panting. "You know, I keep forgetting. Don't mess with Keyblade wielders." he said. "Well you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" He smirked and looked up at the cliff where Xehanort was. "Well, he wanted me to buy time. I'd say he got it."<p>

Braig ran off and Aqua turned to Ventus and Nia. "Ven! Nia!" she yelled. Nia gasped as Ventus said, "Aqua look out!" The next thing Aqua knew she was knocked out.

* * *

><p>For a old man Xehanort attacked very fast. Terra tried to run up to him, but Xehanort used a flurry of attacks with his Keyblade against him. As Terra used his Keyblade blocked Xehanort's last hit, Xehanort teleported behind Terra. "Concede!" Xehanort yelled. He lifted his hand and a chunk of the ground they were standing on knocked Terra into the air. Xehanort smiled and then threw out his hand. "Freeze!" Three sharp shards of ice flew towards Terra. One cut his arm slightly, another his leg, and the last one his face. Terra landed on the ground glaring at Xehanort already mad at him for tricking him and his friends.<p>

"Just give up, my boy!" Xehanort said. He fired a thunder spell at Terra who quickly dodged out of the way. "Give in to the darkness within your heart!" "Shut up!" Terra yelled at him. He ran towards Xehanort who teleported behind him again. Terra guessed this and knocked his Keyblade into his back. "What?" Xehanort said. The old man fell to one knee using his Keyblade to support him. "It's over, Xehanort." Terra said. "You've lost."

Xehanort laughed. "On the contrary, my boy." He looked at Terra. "Only now I have I truly won."

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia watched as Vanitas raised his Keyblade over Aqua who was unconscious. Ventus struggled to get up while Nia ran towards Vanitas. "No!" she said. Vanitas turned to her with his Keyblade hitting her in the back of the head knocking her out. "Don't worry." he said. "I'll get you next, Princess." He turned back to Aqua. "No!" Ventus yelled. He came running at Vanitas who ran off and jumped onto a swirl of Keyblades.<p>

As Vanitas flew around firing blizzard spells at Ventus, Ventus avoid Vanitas and threw his Keyblade at him knocking him off the swirl of Keyblades. Ventus came running again at Vanitas. Vanitas raised his Keyblade to block Ventus's. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Ventus said. He was surprised to hear Vanitas laughing. Ventus pushed Vanitas back and ran to him again and hit him in the face knocking him into the air. Vanitas fell to the ground and slowly got up using his Keyblade for support.

"You've done it, Ventus." Vanitas's helmet disappeared showing his face. He had spiky black hair and yellow eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish," Vanitas said. "You and I will have to join together!" Ventus gasped as darkness spread from Vanitas's body. "The X-blade will be forged!" Vanitas said. The darkness from Vanitas surrounded Ventus in a small circle. Unversed appeared from the darkness and jumped on Ventus holding him down. "The Unversed…come from you?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas smirked. "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them into all the worlds I could hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master."

Vanitas walked up to Ventus. "We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas walked into Ventus. Ventus struggled as Vanitas merged with him again. Ventus then screamed as a light surrounded him, shooting into the sky.

* * *

><p>As Xehanort knelt on the ground using his Keyblade to support a rumble shook the ground and Xehanort covered his head. When he looked up, he gasped and pointed behind Terra. "There, you see?" Terra turned around and saw a beam of light shooting into the sky. Xehanort got up. "The X-blade has been forged!" "Ven!" Terra said.<p>

Xehanort aimed his Keyblade at his chest. "And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" Terra turned around just as Xehanort pressed his Keyblade to his chest. "What?" Xehanort's Keyblade disappeared and his heart came out of his chest. "At last our moment is here." Xehanort said. "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!"

Terra watched as Xehanort's heart floated in the air. "I swore I would survive." Xehanort said. "And be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" Xehanort looked at Terra and smiled. "And now it is your darkness, Terra, that shall be the ark the sustains me!" He aimed his heart at Terra and Terra quickly summoned his Keyblade armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys! And let me know what you thought of the chapter.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Four friends separated

**Here's another chapter, guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Aqua woke up. "Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." Aqua got up and saw Mickey and Nia looking at her. "Ven!" Aqua said. She noticed Ventus standing in the distance with his head down. "Oh, thank goodness."Aqua said. She and Nia ran up to him. Nia noticed that Ventus was carrying a weird sword but she didn't care! She had her friend back. "Ven?" Nia putting a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"<p>

Ventus looked at them and Nia jumped back. Ventus had yellow eyes and was smiling evilly. "Ventus" aimed the X-blade at Aqua. Mickey managed to block it just in time. "That's not Ven!" Mickey said. "Correct." "Ventus" said. His voice sounded like a mix between Vanitas's and Ven's. Ventus's armor changed to the dark suit that Vanitas wore. It was clear the Vanitas was controlling Ventus.

"His heart has become a part of mine now." Ventus-Vanitas said. He held up the X-blade. "This X-blade will open a door. One that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade warriors will run here from each and everyone one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!" Ventus-Vanitas looked up at the heart shaped moon. "And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"Shut up!" Aqua said. "I'm sick of your nonsense!" Nia nodded in agreement. "Give Ven his heart back!" Ventus-Vanitas was faster and more powerful now. He quickly stuck the X-blade in front of him and zoomed around the area. Aqua put up a protective barrier big enough for her, Nia, and Mickey. "Pathetic!" Ventus-Vanitas said. He teleported above them and slammed the X-blade on the barrier. It broke and knocked all three Keyblade wielders back.

Ventus-Vanitas grinned and jumped into the air. "Suffer!" he said shooting lightning at them. Aqua, Nia, and Mickey quickly got up and ran off. Ventus-Vanitas then dove into the ground and popped up beneath Aqua knocking her to the ground. Ventus-Vanitas aimed the X-blade at Aqua's chest. Aqua quickly rolled out of the way and Ventus-Vanitas missed. He growled in annoyance. "Why don't you just give up?" He leaned over, his body gathering energy. He then jumped into the air and slammed into the ground creating shock waves that shook the ground.

Nia threw her Keyblade at Ventus-Vanitas hitting him in the arm. He glared at her as she caught it again. He walked towards her but then Aqua fire a blizzard spell at his back. Ventus-Vanitas then turned his attention towards her, not noticing Mickey who jumped into the air spinning his Keyblade and hitting Ventus-Vanitas in the jaw. He glared at all three of the Keyblade wielders who stepped closer to him.

"Had enough?" Nia said. Ventus-Vanitas just smirked and knocked all three of them back with gust of wind with the X-blade. Nia quickly got up and swung her Keyblade at Ventus-Vanitas who blocked it with his own Keyblade. They fought like that for a few minutes.

As they both blocked each other's attacks with their Keyblades Ventus-Vanitas stepped around Nia. As Nia turned around she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw that Ventus-Vanitas had stabbed her with X-blade. Ventus-Vanitas pulled out the X-blade. Nia fell to the ground. "Nia!" Aqua yelled.

* * *

><p>Ventus found himself standing on his heart. A picture of himself holding his Keyblade was on it, but there was also a picture of Vanitas there with his Keyblade. Ventus turned around and saw Vanitas standing there with the broken X-blade in his hand. "Our union was not finished." Vanitas said. "The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join with me now, and we can complete the X-blade!"<p>

Ventus shook his head and summoned his Keyblade. "I've got a better idea. How about I destroy you both?" Vanitas laughed. "The X-blade is made up of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever." "Whatever it takes." Ventus said. "Anything to save Terra, Aqua, and Nia."

"Hmph." Vanitas said. "It's always about your friends, isn't it?" "At least I have some!" Ventus said. "I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" "Show me anguish!" Vanitas said. He raised the X-blade in the air and teleported behind Ventus and tried to hit him but Ventus dodge rolled out of the way. "Complete the X-blade!" Vanitas yelled jumping into the air and firing a lightning spell at Ventus. Ventus blocked it with his Keyblade but it knocked him back. "Playtime's over." Vanitas said jumping into the air again and slamming it into the ground.

* * *

><p>As Terra struggled inside his armor against Xehanort's heart, Xehanort simply smiled and his body disappeared into little beams of light. Terra's armor fell apart on the ground along with Terra's Keyblade. Terra's hair had turned silver and his ears were pointy. His voice sounded deeper.<p>

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it-it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Terra opened his now yellow eyes. Xehanort had taken control of Terra's body. Terranort summoned his Keyblade and started to walk off. Suddenly the area he was in was blocked off by a golden orb with chains.

"What?" Terranort said. He turned around and saw Terra's armor lying there, kneeling with Terra's Keyblade in hand. Terra would not let Xehanort walk off with his body. Terra had used his will-the only thing he had-and had used his armor as his body. Terranort glared at the Lingering Will. "Your body submits, your heart succumbs-so why does your mind resist?" Terranort asked the armor.

Lingering will slowly got up and pulled Terra's Keyblade out of the ground. He ran towards Terranort who began firing small dark balls of energy at the Lingering Will. Terra's armor blocked them and continued to run towards Terranort. Terranort slid out of the way and hit the Lingering Will in the back of Terra's armor multiple times.

As the Lingering Will fell to the ground Terranort raised his Keyblade. "Yield!" he said. A rock rose from the ground and knocked the Lingering Will into the air. The Lingering Will summoned Terra's glider and rode it back to the ground. The Lingering Will ran towards Terranort again and tried to attack Terranort with his Keyblade. Terranort blocked it with his own.

The Lingering Will pushed Terranort back and managed to get a few hits in. Terranort stumbled back and glared at Terra's armor. "You have lost!" Terra pulled up several chunks of rock and held them in the air. He then aimed his Keyblade at the Lingering Will and the rocks all flew towards it. Terra's armor dodged them and ran straight towards Terranort and knocked him into the air. Terranort fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>Aqua raised her Keyblade. "Heal!" Nia struggled to stand up but couldn't so she leaned against the cliff. "What's wrong?" Ventus-Vanitas said. "Giving up already?" Nia looked at Aqua. Aqua pulled out her Wayfinder. "Terra, Ven, Nia…lend me your strength." She looked down at her Keyblade and was surprised to see it covered in light. She jumped up and ran towards Ventus-Vanitas with her light-covered Keyblade.<p>

Ventus-Vanitas just smirked and raised the X-blade. "You're just wasting your energy." Aqua's Keyblade and Ventus-Vanitas's X-blade clashed creating a shockwave. Ventus-Vanitas smirked as Aqua put all her energy into pushing him back. The X-blade began shatter. Ventus-Vanitas looked surprised. "What?" Aqua pushed Ventus-Vanitas back to the ground knocking him out. The X-blade flew into the air and began to grow brightly. Multiple beams of light fired from the broken X-blade.

Mickey woke up and gasped when he saw the X-blade. "Oh no! It…it's gone all haywire!" Mickey ran up to Aqua who was shielding her face from the blast as it expanded engulfing everything in light. Ventus's returned to wearing his Keyblade armor. As the blast spread Aqua reached out and grabbed Ventus's hand just as the blast reached them. She turned around to try and grab Nia, but she couldn't see her.

Nia laid against the cliff, not being able to get up. She watched as the light blast from the X-blade came closer. Nia managed to pull out her Wayfinder and looked at it. "Terra…Aqua…Ven…whatever happens…we'll see each other again." Nia smiled and a tear fell from her eye as the light engulfed her.

* * *

><p>The ground beneath Ventus and Vanitas gave way and the two boys drifted through empty space. "You cannot resist Ventus." Vanitas said. He fired a beam of energy at Ventus who used his own Keyblade to fire a beam of his own at Vanitas. The beams clashed with each other struggling to push each other back. "Join now with your better half!" Vanitas said. "Complete the X-blade!"<p>

"No…" Ventus said. "I…won't!" He pushed Vanitas back. "Light!" Ventus yelled. His Keyblade covered with light. Ventus then bounced around Vanitas trapping him in a crystal of light. "It's over!" Ventus said. He jumped into the air and slammed into Vanitas knocking the X-blade from his hand. "Why…" Vanitas said. He tried to grab the X-blade but it shattered in front of his eyes. Ventus's Keyblade shattered as well. As both Ventus and Vanitas disappeared into beams of light, a lone heart appeared and drifted off into space.

* * *

><p>The Lingering Will stared at his body lying in front of him. Unable to reclaim it for now, Terra's armor stuck his Keyblade in the ground and knelt beside it. As the light blast from the X-blade engulfed Terranort's body, the Lingering Will thought about the three people closest to him. Aqua, Ven, and Nia. As the light cleared only Terra's lingering will was left. Aqua, Nia, Ven, Mickey, Xehanort, and Vanitas were all gone.<p>

As the clouds covered Kingdom Hearts again, Terra thought to himself, "Aqua, Ven, Nia…one day, I will set this right."

* * *

><p>Ventus and Aqua drifted through the Lanes Between in their Keyblade armor. Mickey found them and grabbing Aqua's hand pulled out the Star Shard taking them to the MysteriousTower.<p>

As Ventus's heart drifted, the place it was felt…familiar. "This place…" Ventus said. "I've been here. So warm…I remember now. This is your heart."

* * *

><p>Aqua woke up in the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid said walked up to her. "Aqua, you lost consciousness." he said. "Fortunately, Mickey, found you and Ventus in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care."<p>

Aqua turned around and saw Ventus and Mickey. Ventus's head was down as if he was asleep. "I am sorry." Yen Sid said. "But there was no sign of Terra or Nia." Aqua sighed. "I see." She shook Ventus's shoulder. "Ven! Ventus!" "The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said. "When will he wake?" Aqua asked. "I could not say." Yen Sid said. "It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, he may sleep this for forever." "No…" Aqua said. She shook her head. "I'll keep him safe until he wakes. Forever if I have to."

"I will tell you what your friend need right now." Yen Sid said. "It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From a I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one will believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him…then Ventus will be able to find when he wakes. He can follow that love back where he belongs-the realm of light."

Mickey smiled and looked at Aqua. "Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as everybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one." "Four lights." Aqua said. "Terra and Nia." "But," Mickey said. "Terra and Nia are gone. Maybe for good." Aqua shook her head. "I think I know how to find them." She pulled out her Wayfinder and smiled.

* * *

><p>Nia woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. Nia saw nothing around her. No buildings, no trees, no anything. Just nothing. Nia quickly stood up, then realized what she just did. She checked where Vanitas had stabbed her with the X-blade. The cut was gone and she was perfectly fine.<p>

_"Aqua's Curaga spell must have worked."_ Nia thought. She heard a whine behind her and turned around, summoning her Keyblade. She gasped and put her Keyblade away when she saw the animal standing behind her. It was blue, had big eyes, and a symbol Nia had never seen before on his stomach. Or her stomach. Nia couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. She tilted her head at the animal. She couldn't even tell what kind of animal it is.

_"Is it a cat?"_ she thought. _"Maybe it's a dog."_ She knelt down and put out her hand. The animal sniffed it, then jumped into Nia's lap and licked her face. Nia laughed and put the animal on the ground. "Do you know where we are?" Nia asked the animal. It replied by whining again. Nia got up and began to walk off. The animal ran up to her and walked beside her.

Nia smiled and petted the animal's head. "I'll call you, Meow Wow." she said. Meow Wow jumped up happily and rolled on the ground. Nia giggled and pulled out her Wayfinder. "Come on, Meow Wow, let's go find a way out of here." Nia and Meow Wow continued to walk ahead. Nia looked at her Wayfinder and smiled. "Terra, Aqua, Ven…I'll find my way back to you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this chapter? Please review guys!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Terranort vs Aqua

**Here's another chapter, guys!**

* * *

><p>Aqua carried Ventus out of the Mysterious Tower on her back. "Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said. Ventus's hand twitched and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Ventus raised his his Keyblade and seemed to unlock something. A doorway of light appeared in front of Aqua. She gasped and then smiled at Ventus. "All right." she said. "If that's where you want to go." She walked into the doorway of light and found herself in the Land of Departure.<p>

Aqua gasped as she looked around at the damage of her home. Aqua looked at the ground sadly and noticed Eraqus's Keyblade on the ground. As she picked it up, she thought of her last conversation with Eraqus.

_"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."_

Aqua carried Ventus into the remains of the Land of Departure. _"He's not as weak as you think."_

Aqua put Ventus in one of the chairs, and thought of another conversation she had with Eraqus, just after she had become a Keyblade Master.

"_Aqua?" "Yes?" "Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep. I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away." "What?" "Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. That is why our predecessors devised a certain…trick."_

Aqua raised her Keyblade behind Ventus's chair and a Keyhole appeared. Aqua aimed her Keyblade at the Keyhole and sealed it.

_"Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you."_

The Land of Departure transformed into a castle. Aqua looked around and saw everything was white-the room, the walls, and the chair where Ventus was sitting. Aqua rubbed his head. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra, Nia, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua left the Land of Departure and saw it had completely changed. The castle was now had no steps outside and the land itself had changed.

As Aqua turned around she heard Terra's voice say, "Aqua…put an end to me." "Terra, tell me where to find you." Aqua said. She rode her Keyblade armor to Radiant Garden. When she got there, she saw a man who looked like Terra except he had silver hair, pointy ears, and yellow eyes. She ran up to him.

"Terra?" The man grabbed Aqua by her neck and picked her up. As Aqua struggled against him, the man looked her confused. "Who…am I?" Darkness spread from his body. Aqua recognized the darkness. Only one person she knew had this much darkness. She realized that Xehanort was controlling Terra's body."Such a terrible…darkness…" Aqua said. "Fight it. Terra, please!"

"Terra…you say?" Terranort said. He let go of Aqua, and she fell to the ground and caught her breath. Terranort grabbed the side of his head in pain as if he was struggling against something. He stopped. "Terra's heart has been extinguished," Terranort said. It was clear Xehanort said that. He summoned his Keyblade. "Smothered by the darkness within him!" Terranort tried to attack Aqua but she jumped back from him.

"My name, is Master Aqua." Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!" Aqua ran towards with her Keyblade Terranort but he blocked it with his own Keyblade. Terranort hit Aqua with a flurry of attacks. As he did though, Aqua managed to hit him with a blizzard spell.

Terranort glared at her and summoned meteors at Aqua who quickly cartwheeled out of the way. Aqua fired more spells at Terranort hitting him even more. Terranort transformed his Keyblade into a huge cannon. "Take this!" He fired a ball of energy at Aqua. The blast knocked Aqua against the wall. She saw Terranort's body spreading darkness and ran as he dove into the ground and popped up beneath her.

As Terranort slid out of the way of Aqua's attack with her Keyblade, Aqua threw her Keyblade behind her and hit Terranort in the back. As he got up, more darkness spread from his body. Terranort screamed and the darkness formed into a creature that stood behind Terranort as a helper. The creature threw two rays of energy at Aqua who quickly cartwheeled out of the way. Terranort tried to attack Aqua with another flurry of his attacks, but she blocked them this time.

As she knocked Terranort back his looks briefly changed. He had brown hair, and normal eyes and ears. "Terra!" Aqua said. Avoiding the creatures attacks she ran up to him and together used their Keyblades to create a orb of light. "Light!" they said. The light grew bright and the creature disappeared.

Terra's eyes turned back yellow and his ears pointy and his hair sliver. He tried to attack Aqua again but she pushed him back with her Keyblade. Terranort's body began to glow and Terra fought inside with Xehanort. "Stop fighting back!" Terranort said. He stood with his arms standing out.

"Terra, I know you're in there." Aqua said. Terranort slowly began moving his arm with his Keyblade in it. "This'll teach you." he said. "Get out of my heart!" He pressed the Keyblade to his chest. "Terra!" Aqua said. The creature reappeared and began dripping darkness off it's body. It fell into a pool of darkness followed by Terranort. Aqua jumped in after him.

Aqua rode on her Keyblade glider trying to grab Terranort. "The darkness can't have you!" Aqua said. She sped up her Keyblade glider and caught Terranort. Putting him over her shoulder she hurried to the exit which was growing smaller. "I have to do something, or we'll both be lost." Aqua said. Aqua got out of her Keyblade glider leaving just the armor. She put her Keyblade in Terra's hand. "I'm with you." she said. She sent Terra back to the realm of light. "Go!"

As Terra returned and the exit closed Aqua closed her eyes. "Ven, Nia, I'm sorry…" she said. "I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up, Ven and to find you, Nia." She fell into a small hole of light and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back on Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku looked up at the sky. Riku got up. "Hey, I'm gonna head back." Sora got up and nodded. "Yeah. Me too."<p>

As they walked back to their homes, Riku noticed something about Sora. "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked. "What?" Sora said. "You're…" Riku pointed at a tear falling from Sora's eye. "That's weird." Sora said. "It's like something's squeezing me inside." "Somebody up there must be sad." Riku said. "Up where?" Sora asked. "They say every word is connected by one great big sky." Riku said. "So maybe there's somebody up there in a those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."

"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" Sora said. "Hmm…" Riku said. "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." "Hmm…I dunno Riku, you say some pretty weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!" Sora said. "Okay." Riku said. Sora closed his eyes. In the Land of Departure, Ventus sat in the chair still asleep. _"Hey…can you hear me?"_

* * *

><p>In Radiant Garden, Braig led Dilan and Ansem the wise to the town square. "Right this way." he said. Once they got there they saw a man lying on the ground. Ansem the wise ran to him. "Young man, what ails you?" The man groaned. "Can you speak?" Ansem the wise asked. "Tell me your name."<p>

"Xeha…nort…" the man said. "Xehanort?" Ansem the wise said. Braig smiled. Ansem the wise handed Xehanort to Braig. "Quickly, get him to the castle!" Braig nodded. "You can count on me." He turned to Dilan. "Dilan, get those for me." He nodded to a suit of armor and a key-shaped sword lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Aqua walked through the Realm of Darkness. "Seems like I've been walking for ages." she said. She wiped her forehead. "How long have I been down here?"<p>

A huge creature appeared in front of her. Aqua gasped and summoned Eraqus's Keyblade since she had left her's with Terra. The Keyblade attracted more creatures of darkness. Aqua looked around at all four of them. "Maybe…I should fade into the darkness here." She put away her Keyblade. One of the creatures raised it's fist. Before it could attack Aqua a bright light ran through it destroying it. Aqua watched as the light turned out to be Terra, Ventus's, and Nia's Keyblades. They destroyed the rest of the creatures and disappeared. Aqua smiled and gasped. "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile."

She pulled out her Wayfinder and remembered all the friends she made during her adventure. Ventus, Nia, Terra, Eraqus, Mickey,

Cinderella, Prince Charming, and the others from Castle of Dreams, Snow White, the Prince, and the seven dwarfs from the Dwarf Woodlands, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and the three fairies from the Enchanted Dominion, Scrooge McDuck and Lumaria from Radiant Garden, the gang from Disney Town,

Phil, Hercules, and Zack from Olympus Coliseum, Experiment 626 from Deep Space, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Slightly and Cubby from Neverland, Yen Sid, and Donald and Goofy, Sakura, Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Aqua had a feeling those four were special. She smiled and looked back at her Wayfinder. "There's always a way."

* * *

><p>Sora found himself on his own Station of Awakening. He noticed something floating towards him. "Hey. Can you hear me?" Sora asked it. It got closer to Sora and he could see it was a heart. "I heard your voice." the heart said. "It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you."<p>

The heart landed in Sora's hands. "You gave me something back when I needed it most." the heart said. "A second chance." "I did?" Sora asked. "But…now I have to go back to sleep again." "Are you sad?" Sora said. "Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" the heart said. "Sure, if it'll make you feel better." Sora said. "Thank you." the heart said. It entered Sora's body and Sora smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was back on Destiny Islands.

"Well?" Riku said. "Ya know…I think it worked." Sora said. They looked up at the night sky. Riku and Sora didn't know it, but in another world two little girls also watched the night sky from their window. "Kairi, Sakura, you girls get ready for bed." a old lady said. "Okay, grandma!" Kairi yelled. The girls looked at the sky again as they went to sleep.

In time, the worlds would be saved by these four heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.

**Please review, guys! Thanks! **


	37. Chapter 37: Secret ending 1

**Here's one of the secret endings guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Darkness rules your heart." Xehanort said to Terra. They were inside Terranort's body. "It gives me control." Xehanort said. "Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you know rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind." "It's still my heart." Terra said. "You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna just sit by and let that happen."<p>

Xehanort smirked. "Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end your heart will be engulfed by mine forever." "Wrong." Terra said. "You're gonna get shown the door, old man." "As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness." Xehanort said. "How, then, will you triumph over mine?" Terra smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Xehanort narrowed his eyes. "Oh?" he said. "So that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox…" "I'm not afraid of the darkness holds now." Terra said. "Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me-even if you cast me aside into the darkness-you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost I'm ready to pay it." "Brave words, to be sure." Xehanort said. "But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this. You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take."

Xehanort recalled his other "roads" and thought about a potential one in Radiant Garden and chuckled. "Trust me." he said to Terra. "I made certain of that."

* * *

><p>As Xehanort walked through the halls of the castle in Radiant Garden, Braig ran up to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, there Mister Master." Xehanort simply looked at him. "Oh, come on." Braig said. "You don't even know your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke." He shook his head. "Boy, this is some cliché."<p>

Xehanort tried to pull away from Braig, but he pulled Xehanort back and looked at him closely. "Hey, you're not Terra right?" Xehanort didn't reply so Braig took that as a no. "Just gotta check." he said. He then patted Xehanort on the back. "Well, don't worry. I got your back."

They passed by Dilan and Aleaus who were carrying three kids by their arms. One with red hair was trying to break free. "Hey, man! You can't do this!" The other with blue hair simply crossed his arms and said nothing as they were carried out. Aleaus carried the third kid, a girl, who simply looked at him. "You know I can walk right?" she said. Aleaus ignored her. Ria followed them closely behind.

Xehanort shook his head at the kids while Braig smirked. "Flamesilocks tried to break in again, huh?" he asked. Dilan nodded. As the guards turned around a hallway, Ansem the wise and young Ienzo walked from another corner passing by Braig and Xehanort, and enjoying some ice cream. As they walked past the scientist and the guard, Ienzo turned his head and looked at them walking off. Ansem the wise did the same.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle Dilan and Aleaus tossed Lea, Isa, and Laina onto the ground. Ria waited until Dilan and Aleaus left then ran to help her friends up. As she did, she heard someone sarcastically clapping nearby. Ria turned around and saw Arlene standing there. "So how'd it go?" the blonde-haired girl asked. Ria simply glared at her. "None of your business." she said.<p>

Arlene laughed. "Aw, is someone in a bad mood?" she asked mocking Ria in a childish tone. Ria ignored her and led her friends to the town square. Myde was trying to bargain with a Moogle for a new sitar. Rould was watching Myde with a amused expression on his face while shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. Lumaria was looking uninterested in everything around him simply standing off against the wall and smelling a rose.

Arlene had joined everyone else in the square. She had scared a group of kids away from a part of the the square where she sat. The kids ran by Scrooge McDuck who was selling Sea-Salt ice cream. Lea handed some munny to him and took four ice creams. He handed one to each of his friends and they sat there looking up at the sky.

* * *

><p>The group of kids ran off towards the Bailey and looked off into the distance where a tower stood. "You know," Kota said."I heard a legend about that tower once. They say that two people live there." "Wow, that's a real exciting legend." another girl said sarcastically. She had short black hair.<p>

"There's more, Yuffie." Kota said. "The two people are dressed all weird and stuff. One of them carries a spear." "We should all go." another boy said. He had dark skin and wore a blue shirt and shorts. Another girl wearing a pink dress shook her head. "No, we shouldn't. We should stay here, Jae." she said.

"You don't have to go Arieth." Jae said. He turned to the other kids. "Are you guys in? Leon, Yuffie?" Yuffie shook her head. "I'll go with you guys. Just not right now." Leon agreed with Yuffie. "Same." he said.

Jae nodded and turned to the last boy. He had blonde spiky hair. "What about you Cloud?" Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'll pass." he said. Leon, Yuffie, Arieth, and Cloud left and Jae and Kota rushed off to their houses.

Kota got a worried hug from his older sister, Ria when he went into his house. As Jae entered his own home and greeted his family, he walked past something hanging on the hall in his house. It looked like a key-shaped sword.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That's pretty much the entire game. I'm going to go back and edit a few chapters for grammar mistakes and some other things. After that I'll add the last chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Secret ending 2

**Here's the second secret ending .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Kingdom Hearts 3 would be out now**

* * *

><p>On Destiny Islands, Riku stood on the shores of the beach looking at the sun. He thought about the young man he had met and what he had said to him.<p>

_"I can't wait to get off this island."_ Riku thought.

_"Why wait?"_

Riku looked around but didn't see anyone.

_"There is a easier way to leave this prison."_

Riku saw a glow coming from a cave on the islands and went inside. As he looked around at the cavern walls he saw a dark purplish glow coming from in front of a door.

_"You just need to be stronger."_

"Stronger?" Riku asked. "How?" "Simple." The glow grew brighter and when Riku looked again he saw a boy wearing a mask dressed in a black and white suit.

"Let me into your heart and I can help you." the boy said. "I'm too weak in this form. But in your heart, I will be able to help you see other worlds and help you to be able to look straight into the darkness and not be afraid. So…" The boy stuck out his hand towards Riku. "…what do you say?"

Riku thought a moment before reaching for the boy's hand and grabbing it.

* * *

><p>Nia continued to walk through the empty realm she was trapped in along with Meow Wow.<p>

_"There's gotta be a way out here."_ Nia thought. She noticed a moon hanging in the sky and continued walking. Wind suddenly picked up and blew her hair in her face.

_"Strange…"_ Nia thought.

Meow Wow growled as creatures that looked exactly like it but with a darker color appeared. Nia summoned her Keyblade and looked at the dark versions of Meow Wow that had surrounded them. They had a similar symbol to the brightly colored Meow Wow.

"What are these things?" Nia said. "They look like they're from a nightmare!" One dark Meow Wow jumped at her but Nia slashed through it with her Keyblade. Together, Nia and Meow Wow defeated all the dark versions of the animal.

"We did it!" Nia said rubbing Meow Wow who whined happily. The wind picked up again and Nia thought she heard someone laughing.

_"Ahahaha!"_

She turned around. "Is someone there?" she asked. No one answered.

_"Probably just the wind."_ Nia thought. She looked up at the sky and saw a few clouds shaped like circles, squares, and triangles passing by the moon. Nia continued to walk head with Meow Wow believing they were walking in the right direction to get back to their friends.

As they did, Nia didn't notice the triangle shape stop right in front of the moon. Or the moon rolling forwards revealing what looked to be an eye.

More nightmare looking animals suddenly appeared a few of them looking like cats, rhinos, and even elephants. A laugh echoed in the realm as the nightmare animals all scattered looking for one thing. Meow Wow and the girl with it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the second secret ending. Riku accepted Vanitas's help and Nia's being watched in the Realm of Sleep by someone in control of the creatures there. If you have a guess to who it is, PM me your answer. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39: Secret ending 3

**Here's secret ending 3, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>"Light and darkness are two sides if the same coin; without darkness, there is no light."<em>

On the Keyblade Graveyard five Keyblades were stuck in a circle on the ground, each one having a common trait with the other. There was a hole next to Keyblade as if someone had pulled that one out.

Five figures walked towards the Keyblades.

_"The Keyblade wielder's great war over Kingdom Hearts was fought by defenders of light…"_ One figure pulled out a Keyblade with a bear head on the hilt.

_"…servants of darkness…"_ The five figures looked at the hole in the ground and glanced at each other.

_"…those who sought to reconcile the two…"_ Another figure pulled out a different Keyblade this one having a unicorn head on the hilt.

_"…and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power…"_ Two figures pulled out a Keyblade each, one having a snake head on the hilt, the other Keyblade had a fox on it.

The last figure pulled out the only Keyblade left which had a leopard head on the hilt. The person who had pulled it out looked at the others.

"It's begun." the figure said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well people, that was the last chapter of this story. I'm gonna post another that well simply be me saying that I have finished editing all the chapters so people can read this story better. In the meantime though I'll be posting the sequel to this story Hearts of Darkness, so please go read it. Thank you!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**Hello, everyone. So, I know I said I would upload this chapter once I fixed all the other ones but my computer crashed and the file with the fixed chapters are gone. So, I decided simply to upload this one and let you guys know when the story's fully fixed next time. So here's a special chapter wrapping everything up that happened in Birth by Sleep and setting up new worlds and characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kingdom Hearts 2.8 would have a longer storyline for Birth by Sleep 0.2: A fragmentary passage**

* * *

><p><em>Enchanted Dominion<em>

In the castle Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip were enjoying a dance together, while the three fairies argued over what color Aurora's dress should be.

"Red!"

"No, blue!"

"Oh, but what about green?"

Aurora and Phillip smiled at each other, ignoring the three fairies, and just focused on being with each other.

Meanwhile outside, Maleficent took one last look at the castle of where Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip now lived. She hated to leave before retrieving at least one of the seven pure hearts of light, but she had other matters to attend to. "I'll be back for your heart very soon, my dear…" Maleficent said before vanishing.

* * *

><p><em>Castle of Dreams<em>

Cinderella and the Prince were also dancing together while Jaq, the Duke, and the fairy godmother watched, happy for the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>Dwarf Woodlands<em>

"Here she is, boys!" Grumpy yelled to the other six dwarfs. "Oh!" Snow White said surprised to see her friends. "Hello, again!" She was with the prince enjoying nature and spending time with him.

"What brings you all here?" Snow White asked her friends. "This!" Doc said. They then through flower petals into the air. Snow White and the Prince watched as they drifted to the ground amazed by the beauty of them.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden<em>

Xehanort laid in a bed being nursed back to health by a young woman named Rem. She had long, straight, black hair, wore a white t-shirt, and jeans.

As she left Xeahnort's room, Rem was greeted by two blonde haired boys. They both had long blonde hair and looked to be about twelve years old.

"Vash, Knives, I thought you were playing with the other children." Rem said. "We got bored." Vash replied. "Well, more like Knives scared them off, again."

Knives shrugged. "I don't see what the problem was." he said. "All I did was express my opinion on how sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme though?" Vash said. "Not at all." Knives said. "Isn't better to eradicate the problem than for it to spread like a virus?"

"Don't you ever listen to what Rem says, Knives?" Vash asked his brother. "No one ever has the right to take the life of another." Knives didn't answer instead looking intently at Xehanort who was still unconscious.

_"They just don't understand."_ Knives thought.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

"Come on, Appa! We can make it out of here!" a young boy yelled to his flying bison. The boy was dressed similar to a monk and had nothing on his head but a blue arrow tattoo on it.

As the flying bison tried it's best to get out of the storm they were caught in, it gave out and fell into the ocean below. As both the boy and the bison lost consciousness, the boy's eyes opened glowing brightly. The boy encased himself and his bison in ice before once again losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

In the icy weather of the North Pole, two people led a group of scientists and other military officials near a old wreckage of a plane. "He's over here!" one yelled. As the rest of the crowd approached, one of them gasped. "What the sh-" "Language." another said.

"I can't believe it." another said. "Is…is that really…him?" a third asked. "Oh, it's him. All right." a man said pointing a flashlight at something covered in ice. It looked like a red and blue shield with a white star in the middle…

* * *

><p><em>Olympus Coliseum<em>

"Come on, Herc! A hundred more!" Zack watched from a distance as Phil trained Hercules. Something flew by his head and caught his attention. As he looked he saw a single black feather fall to the ground…

* * *

><p><em>In space<em>

Stitch drove further away from the police who had been chasing. "Ter…ra…A-qu-ah…Nee-ah…Ven…" The little blue alien pulled the hyperdrive switch again and blasted off again hoping to find his friends.

* * *

><p><em>In a galaxy far, far, away…<em>

A future Jedi knight took one last look at his mother as he boarded a ship, filled with people he had only met a few days ago. "I'll come back for you." the little boy thought. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Neverland…<em>

Slightly and Cubby carried their treasure chest back to their hideout with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.

Peter spotted Smee and Captain Hook hiding in some bushes nearby. Peter swept and stole Captain Hook's hat. "Thanks, you old codfish!" Peter said putting the hat on. "What the?" Hook growled in anger. "Blast you, Peter Pan!"

* * *

><p><em>In a town that's west of weird, and north of normal…<em>

Stanford Pines watched as his house continued to be built. He had just moved to a sleepy little town in Oregon hoping for something to research.

_"But what to study?"_ Stanford thought. Nearby, a huge, monstrous, tree hand grabbed Stanford's car and pulled it adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Perfect." He pulled a out a blank journal and began writing…

* * *

><p><em>Disney Town<em>

"This just ain't fair!" a big cat yelled in a cell. "I should won that prize fair and square! I'll teach them to lock the mighty Pete up in here!"

A dark corridor appeared before Pete. The cat watched surprised as a green-skinned woman holding a staff appeared from the corridor…

* * *

><p>Mysterious Tower<p>

Donald and Goofy watched as Mickey handed over the star shard and his Keyblade over to Yen Sid before sadly walking off. Yen Sid called out to him. Mickey turned around to see Yen Sid holding the Keyblade out to him.

Mickey looked at Yen Sid uncertainly. Yen Sid gave him a reassuring smile. Mickey laughed before grabbing the Keyblade. He was now a Keyblade Master.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Radiant Garden…<em>

A young teenage girl stood on a rooftop of a house. Her black hair were tied in two uneven pigtails, and she wore a elegant red and black Gothic Lolita dress.

The girl giggled before looking up at the sky, her red right eye gleaming excitedly, and her golden left eye-which was in the form a Victorian Pocket Watch, slowly ticked backwards.

"It's almost time…" she whispered. "For the fun to begin." Kurumi began to chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in Radiant Garden…<em>

In the tower that lay in the outskirts of the city was another young girl. She had on multiple bracelets, wore a fur pelt over her skirt, and a top that left most of her stomach exposed.

The girl looked up at the moon in the sky with tears in her eyes. "Fang…I'm so sorry. Forgive me…" She broke down crying.

* * *

><p><em>Still elsewhere in Radiant Garden…<em>

Kairi and Sakura was busy gathering flowers while Kairi's grandma watched them. "Come inside, girls." her grandmother said. "Okay, grandma!" Kairi said.

As Sakura started to walk inside the house, she saw Kairi staring up at the moon. The necklace that Kairi wore shone slightly.

"Kairi?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"

Kairi shook her head. "It's nothing. Come on! Let's head back inside!"

As they did Kairi took one last look at the moon, and once again her necklace shone even more brightly than last time…

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter. If you're confused about some stuff, I'll explain. <strong>

**The characters Rem, Vash, and Knives are from a anime called Trigun. By the yes, I'm putting anime worlds into a Kingdom Hearts story. I've run out of Disney worlds so I turned to anime and non-disney properties. **

**Kurumi is a character from the anime Date A Live. If you've seen either of these anime and know exactly what happens in them, you're probably wondering why the heck I put them in Kingdom Hearts story. It'll make sense eventually. **

**The girl crying towards the end of the chapter is Vanille from Final Fantasy 13. **

**The others worlds mentioned in this chapter should be fairly obvious. They are Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender, a frozen Captain America from Captain America: The First Avenger, just in case the shield or the "language" reference wasn't clear enough, Anakin Sykwalker leaving Tatooine to become a Jedi from The Phantom Menace, and Stanford Pines from Gravity Falls. **

**So yeah, please leave a review guys or P.M if you have any questions about these worlds being in Kingdom Hearts. Thanks!**


End file.
